Konsequenzen des Erinnerns
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE! Wenn ihr ohne Erinnerung aufwachen würdet und vor euch säße ein Mörder, was würdet ihr tun? Diese Frage stellt sich für Hermine gleich mehrmals. HGSS – irgendwie!
1. Erwachen

**Disclaimer**: Die Geschichte gehört mir, aber alles, was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt, gehört J. K. Rolwing. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Vorwort**: Nach dem Ende von „Verlust und Gewinn" kommt hier eine neue Hermine/ Severus-Story von mir. Sie wird circa 20 Kapitel umfassen und spielt nach dem 6. Band.

**Genre:** Tragedy/ Drama und Romance

**Updates:** idR. Montags und Donnerstags

**

* * *

1. Erwachen**

Als sie erwachte fühlte sie sich warm und geborgen. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie ihn sah. Er beobachtete jede Regung, die sich in ihrem Gesicht abspielte, aufmerksam. Hermine kroch tiefer in die Decken und ein Stück von ihm weg, bis ihr Rücken die Wand berührte. Der Verräter blickte sie noch immer unverwandt an und richtete dann das Wort an sie. „Schon gut, Hermine. Hab keine Angst. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Seine Stimme war überraschend ruhig und einfühlsam. Das erschreckte sie genau so, wie die Tatsache, dass Snape sie beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sie versuchte sich klein zu machen, als er sich über sie beugte und seine Hand sich ihre näherte.

Vorsichtig legte er seine große schlanke Hand auf ihre, die verzweifelt die Bettdecke festhielt, und setzte sich gleichzeitig auf die leere Seite des Bettes. „Vertrau mir, Hermine. Du bist schon Monate bei mir und verlierst immer wieder das Gedächtnis. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Wenn Du ganz tief in Dich hinein horchst, weißt Du das auch." Severus Snape hatte in den letzten Monaten bereits eine Menge Erfahrungen mit dem „Gedächtnisverlust" seiner Mitbewohnerin gemacht.

Hermine zitterte wieder einmal. Es war schon oft so gewesen und er konnte es nicht verhindern. In den nächsten Tagen würde sie wieder Vertrauen zu ihm gewinnen, aber bis dahin würde sie vermutlich wie ein verängstigtes Mäuschen in diesem Bett sitzen und sich fragen, was er ihr wohl anzutun gedachte.

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten schon viele verschiedene Methoden ausprobiert, um sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie so ganz ohne Gedächtnis aufwachte, aber nichts half wirklich. Manchmal hatte er sie ganz in Ruhe gelassen, was dazu führte, dass sie versucht hatte davonzulaufen. Dann wieder hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und sie einfach nur festgehalten, doch das war noch viel schlimmer, weil sie sich mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gewehrt hatte und dann in einen endlos langen Heulkrampf hinübergeschliddert war, den er nur mit einem Beruhigungstrank hatte beenden können.

Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein? Normalerweise sollte sie doch jetzt ihr Abschlussjahr haben und nicht im Bett des meistgesuchten Todessers nach Tom Riddle liegen und bibbern.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie ans andere Ende des Bettes gekrabbelt war, um von ihm wegzukommen.

„Hermine, bitte denk nach! Ich weiß, dass Du mich immer für einen schlechten Menschen, aber nicht für einen Mörder gehalten hast. Ich stehe noch immer auf der Seite der Guten und nun, bitte – hab keine Angst vor mir. Es ist so schon schwer, es Dir wieder und wieder alles zu erklären."

Es schien als hätte sie seine beruhigenden Worte gar nicht gehört. Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie jeden Moment den Weg zur Tür freikämpfen. Mein Gott, das konnte ja wieder einmal heiter werden. Wahrscheinlich standen ihm wieder einmal ein paar schlaflose Nächte bevor.

Nun, er konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Schließlich war es wohl kaum ihre Schuld, dass sie hier war.

„Hermine – Miss Granger – wenn Ihnen das lieber ist – bitte beruhigen Sie sich und versuchen Sie zu verstehen, dass ich nicht vorhabe Ihnen irgendwas anzutun."

Das schien wenigstens ein bisschen geholfen zu haben. In ihren Augen standen zwar immer noch Tränen, aber wie es schien, hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er die Wahrheit sprach. Severus erhob sich. Er hatte nicht vor sie einzuengen und machte deshalb lieber das Bett frei. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und sah sie eine Weile einfach nur an. Ihr Blick wanderte hin und wieder zu ihm und war seinen Erfahrungen nach auf der Suche nach Anzeichen dafür, ob er die Wahrheit sprach.

„Was mache ich hier?"

Gut, sie sprach jetzt mit ihm. Vielleicht würde er heute Nacht doch etwas Schlaf bekommen.

„Miss Granger, ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, aber erst müssen Sie sich wirklich beruhigen und dann werden wir weitersehen. Bis dahin fühlen Sie sich hier wie zu Hause und versuchen Sie ihre Gefühle so weit zu ordnen, dass Sie bereit sind mir vorurteilsfrei zuzuhören." Okay, seine Standartrede hatte er hinter sich und wie es schien würde sie es diesmal recht schnell verstehen. Was konnte er noch mehr wollen?

„Ich werde jetzt nach nebenan gehen und Frühstück machen. Wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen kommen Sie rüber." Er ahnte, dass sie dem Geruch von starkem frischem Kaffee wahrscheinlich nicht lange würde widerstehen können.

In der Tür stehend drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ihre Sachen finden Sie in den Schränken und die Unterwäsche in der Kommode da links. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie vorhaben sich im Nachthemd mit mir zu unterhalten."

Geschah das hier wirklich, frage sich Hermine, als er die Tür hinter sich angelehnt hatte. Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass sie ohne Gedächtnis in einem Raum gemeinsam mit Snape aufwachte, wenn doch das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte ein gemütliches Zusammensein mit ihren Freunden war. Wie kam sie hierher? Zu ihm? Was hatte er mit ihr vor? Oder viel wichtiger: Gab es einen Weg hier heraus?

Ein leises Klopfen störte ihre Überlegungen. „Sind Sie so weit, oder wollen Sie lieber allein frühstücken?" Seine Stimme klang so freundlich, wie sie sich in Hermines gesamter Schulzeit wohl nicht ein einziges Mal angehört hatte.

Ob sie ihm antworten sollte? Sicher, warum nicht, schließlich hatte er ihr bisher nichts getan. „Ich komme gleich."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Stimme klang normal. Würde dies das erste Mal werden, dass er nicht reden musste wie ein Wasserfall, damit sie ihm glaubte? Er schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich an den für das Frühstück gedeckten Tisch.

Wenige Minuten später erschien eine vollständig angezogene Hermine in der Tür. Sie sah noch immer verängstigt aus und unsicher, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so sehr, wie vorhin. Immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Das Essen rührte sie nicht an. Ihr war schlecht, vermutlich vor Aufregung.

Snape musterte sie aufmerksam, verfolgte jede Gefühlsregung auf ihrem Gesicht. Es sah heute gar nicht schlecht für ihn aus. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm heute mal im ersten Anlauf glauben.

Sie schwiegen sich noch eine Weile an, bevor Hermine es endlich nicht mehr aushielt und fragte. „Was mache ich hier und wieso kann ich mich an nichts erinnern?" Waren ihre Gesten noch vorsichtig und unsicher, war ihrer Stimme davon längst nichts mehr anzuhören. Das war die Hermine, die er kannte.

„Eines nach dem anderen, Hermine. Ich werde Dir alles erklären, aber jetzt werden wir besser erstmal frühstücken. Iss!"

„Ich werde nichts anrühren, bevor Sie mir gesagt haben, was ich wissen will."

„Und ich werde Dir alles erklären, aber nicht, wenn Du nicht isst. Du brauchst Energie. Jetzt mehr denn je, also diskutiere nicht mit mir, sondern nimm Dir endlich einen Kaffee und einen Toast, oder hast Du Angst ich könnte etwas vergiftet haben." Er lächelte sie an.

Das war doch alles total surreal! Wie konnte sie hier mit dem Verräter sitzen und frühstücken? Nun gut, ihr Magen knurrte und so wie sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer kannte, würde er ihr definitiv keine Informationen geben, bevor sie nicht seine Anweisungen befolgt hatte. Dass das Essen tatsächlich vergiftet sein konnte, glaubte sie nicht. Warum auch? Wenn er ihr etwas hätte tun wollen, hätte er schon jede Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht bei ihren Sachen gefunden und war somit wehrlos.

Ihre Sachen ... Das war eine der Merkwürdigkeiten dieses verfluchten Morgens. Sie hatten so ordentlich im Schrank gehangen, dass Hermine für einen Moment glaubte, sie würde vielleicht hier wohnen. Doch das war ja nun wirklich abwegig.

Sie schmierte sich Butter auf den Toast und nahm Marmelade dazu. Mit dem Essen kam der Hunger und sie aß mehr, als sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Auch der Kaffee schmeckte sehr gut und sie nahm sich eine zweite Tasse. Snape betrachtete sie amüsiert. Wenn man sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann auf ihren Hunger. Der hatte sie nun schon zum dritten Mal davon abgehalten, ihm irgendwas anzuhexen und er würde diesen Trick immer wieder anwenden.

Endlich war auch Hermine fertig und stellte die Kaffeetasse weg. „So, jetzt habe ich gefrühstückt. Würden Sie mir nun vielleicht endlich mal sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist?"

Er nickte nur, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Bevor Hermine begriff, was sie da tat, hatte sie ihre Hand in seine gelegt und nun zog er sie mit zu einem kleinen Sofa weiter hinten im Raum. „Setz Dich."

Snape nahm am anderen Ende der Couch Platz und sah sie noch einen Moment prüfend an. Eigentlich lief es heute fast zu glatt. Was würde sie tun, wenn er ihr grob umriss, was sie wissen wollte? Würde sie ihn angreifen oder in sich zusammen sinken? Beides hatte er schon erlebt. Nun, er würde es herausfinden. Es hatte keinen Sinn es länger hinaus zu zögern und so räusperte er sich und begann.

TBC

Nicht nur Hermine wird im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist, auch ihr. Vorausgesetzt, die Geschichte sagt euch zu. Aber ihr wisst ja, wo der Reviewbutton ist, über den ihr mir das mitteilen könnt.


	2. Böse Überraschung

Du meine Güte, ich hätte nie mit so vielen Kommentaren zum ersten Kapitel gerechnet. Ganz toll! Ich danke euch dafür und gebe eine Runde Butterbier aus!

Bevor es jetzt mit dem zweiten Kapitel weitergeht, hier noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich schwöre, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich habe den Film „50 erste Dates" nicht gesehen und die Idee ist davon unabhängig entstanden. Aber ich denke, in diesem Kapitel wird sich das auch schon deutlich zeigen.

****

****

Vielen Dank auch für die anonymen Reviews an TinuvielBlack, TiniSnape und Sharkfish: Schön, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe es bleibt auch noch weiterhin spannend für euch!

****

**2. Böse Überraschung **

„Hermine, Du bist hier, weil der Dunkle Lord Dich mir geschenkt hat." Er hörte ihr entsetztes Einatmen und setzte schnell hinzu. „Keine Angst, ich habe das nie ausgenutzt. Du lebst nur hier, weil ich Dich nicht frei lassen kann, ohne mein Gesicht vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verlieren. Wir haben uns hier miteinander arrangiert und wenn der Kampf irgendwann mal vorbei ist, kannst Du gehen, wohin Du willst."

Das waren eine Menge Informationen, die Hermine da auf einmal bekam und sie schienen unglaublich. Sie war hier mit dem Verräter, mit Dumbledores Mörder und komplett in seiner Gewalt. Eigentlich sollte sie wahnsinnige Angst haben, doch tief in ihr drin wollte sie ihm irgendwie glauben. Trotzdem sah sie ihn zweifelnd an. „Warum kann ich mich an nichts davon erinnern?"

Er seufzte und schämte sich für die noch unausgesprochene Lüge. „Wenn ich das wüsste! Manchen Morgen bist Du ganz normal und dann wachst Du wieder ohne Gedächtnis auf. Ich bin nicht in der Lage zu bestimmen, woran es liegt. Wir leben jetzt seit circa vier Monaten unter einem Dach und ich komme einfach nicht dahinter."

Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie ihm glaubte, aber das kannte er schon und konnte es ihr auch nicht verdenken.

„Wie bin ich in die Gewalt von Voldemort gekommen?"

Da war sie wieder, diese unvermeidliche Frage, von deren Sorte ihm heute noch mehr gestellt werden würden. Er versuchte so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Du warst mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs und eine Gruppe Todesser hat euch aufgelauert. Die Beiden konnten disapparieren, aber Dich haben sie entwaffnen können. Mehr weiß ich darüber nicht, ich war nicht dabei."

Gleich kam die nächste unvermeidliche Frage und er legte sich die Antwort darauf schon zurecht.

„Wieso hat er mich Ihnen geschenkt? War es für Dumbledores Ermordung?"

Snape schluckte hart. So direkt hatte sie das in all der Zeit hier niemals ausgesprochen. Seine Antwort war vergessen und er konnte nur nicken.

Bisher war Hermine erstaunlich ruhig geblieben, doch nun sprang sie auf und sah ihn angewidert an. „In was bin ich hier nur rein geraten? Ich wohne bei einem Todesser und bin wahrscheinlich so was, wie seine Sklavin und das als Belohnung für Dumbledores Beseitigung." Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten rannte sie in den Schlafraum, aus dem sie gekommen war und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Snape blieb sitzen. Es hatte jetzt keinen Zweck ihr nachzugehen. Sie war wütend und brauchte sicher einige Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. Manchmal, wenn wieder einer dieser Tage war, an denen er ihr alles so gut es ging erklärte, da kam er sich vor, wie in einer Zeitschleife, die nicht enden wollte. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Wie sollte es denn nur weiter gehen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so häufig nötig wäre ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren. Die Aufregung tat ihm und ihr nicht gut.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Reste des Frühstücks, dann klopfte er an die Schlafzimmertür. Er wartete nicht auf ein „Herein", denn es würde keines geben. Hermine saß auf dem Bett und starrte in die Luft. Er hockte sich vor sie und hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab hin. „Du bist nicht meine Sklavin und ..." Ach, es hatte keinen Zweck ihr das noch einmal zu erklären.

Hermine nahm ihren Stab entgegen, verwundert, dass er ihr so vertraute und fragte. „Was? Was und?"

„Nichts und. Du kannst Dich innerhalb dieser Räume frei bewegen und machen, was Du willst. Die Wohnung ist jedoch so verhext, dass Du nicht hinaus kannst, auch nicht mit Zauberstab." Ihr sich verfinsterndes Gesicht sprach bei diesem Satz Bände. „Das hat nur mit Deinen dauerndem Gedächtnisverlust zu tun. Ich kann einfach nicht riskieren, dass Du davon läufst. Das würde sehr wahrscheinlich meinen Tod bedeuten."

Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, um sie auf ihre zu legen. „Es tut mir leid, dass sich das anfühlt, wie eine Gefangenschaft. Wahrscheinlich ist es genau betrachtet auch eine, aber hier wird Dir nichts passieren. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Seltsamerweise fand Hermine die Geste, mit seiner Hand auf der ihren, nett und es kam ihr vertraut vor. Sie wollte ihm glauben. Wenn er auch Dumbledores Mörder war und zudem der Mensch, bei dem sie am allerwenigsten sein wollte, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass es ihr schlimmer gehen könnte.

Für ein paar Augenblicke saßen sie einfach nur so da und blickten sich in die Augen. Sein strahlten Ruhe und Wärme aus, was Hermine faszinierend fand, da sie sonst darin immer nur Kälte gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen zeigten dagegen die Unsicherheit, die sie verspürte, welche aber mit jedem Moment weniger zu werden schien.

Dann sprach Snape wieder. „Hermine, vertraust Du mir genug, dass ich Dich ein paar Stunden allein lassen kann, ohne dass Du etwas Dummes versuchst? Ich muss zu Malfoy und anschließend ein paar Lebensmittel besorgen."

Erst blieb Hermines Gesicht unbewegt, doch dann nickte sie.

Sanft strich er ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn und erhob sich dann. „Okay, ich versuche so bald wie möglich wieder da zu sein."

Fünf Minuten später war er auf dem Weg zu Malfoy Manor. Eigentlich war er schon zu spät, aber da der Dunkle Lord bei diesem Treffen nicht selbst dabei war, machte das nichts. Malfoy stand rangmäßig längst unter ihm. Besonders, seit er sich hatte vom Ministerium verhaften lassen und mühsam hatte befreit werden müssen, während sein nichtsnutziger Sohn nicht in der Lage war, den Auftrag zu erfüllen, den er von Voldemort persönlich bekommen hatte.

Lucius Malfoy wartete schon auf ihn und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern, als Severus den Raum betrat. „Du bist zu spät, Severus."

Dieser ließ sich einfach in einen Sessel fallen und schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf hin ein Hauself vor ihm erschien. „Whiskey, 35 Jahre alt.", bestellte er und wandte sich erst dann Malfoy zu. „Was willst Du, Lucius? Denkst Du ich habe nichts anderes zu tun, als mir Dein Rumgeheule anzuhören, dass Du in der Gunst unseres Herrn gesunken bist?"

Malfoy verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nicht so grantig, Severus. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Dich das kleine Schlammblut heute noch nicht rangelassen hat."

„Die braucht mich nicht ranzulassen. Was ich habe will, nehme ich mir. Nur zu Deiner Information. Und ansonsten sei Dir gesagt, dass Dich das nichts angeht."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich begreife, dass Du sie nicht mit mir teilen willst. Früher hättest Du das getan, aber da war ich ja auch noch nicht der Fußabtreter für den Dunklen Lord. Trotzdem hätte ich gedacht, dass Du mich ein wenig an ihr teilhaben lässt, besonders, wo Du sie doch jetzt schon so lange bei Dir hast."

„Nein, lasse ich nicht. Sie ist mein Spielzeug und sie tut nur, was ich für richtig halte. Wenn Du eine persönliche Hure willst, besorg Dir eine. Damit ist das Thema ein für allemal abgeschlossen. Und nun komm endlich zum Punkt. Was soll ich hier?"

Lucius konnte am Gesicht seines Gegenübers ablesen, dass es wohl tatsächlich besser war, dieses Thema jetzt ruhen zu lassen. Natürlich hätte ihn das kleine Schlammblut schon gereizt. Seit er in der Nacht ihrer Ergreifung gesehen hatte, wie Snape sie nahm, bekam er den Gedanken an sie nicht mehr los. Es erregte ihn daran zu denken, was er alles mit ihr tun könnte, wenn Snape sie ihm nur mal für ein oder zwei Nächte überließe. Seine Hose spannte unangenehm, und er riss sich von diesem Gedanken los. „Du sollst meinen Sohn suchen und ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringen, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte bedächtig.

„Er will ihn bestrafen, richtig?"

Wieder ein Nicken von Snape.

Lucius seufzte. „Unser heiß geliebter Herr vertraut mir wieder soweit, dass ich zumindest im inneren Kreis bleiben darf, aber mich Draco suchen zu lassen, so weit geht sein Vertrauen nicht. Was sollst Du mit Draco machen, wenn Du ihn hast?"

Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Lucius, so würde ich an Deiner Stelle nicht erwarten, dass er das lebend übersteht."

„Wie gründlich wirst Du nach Draco suchen?"

„So gründlich, wie ich muss, um ihn zu finden. Glaubst Du ich riskiere mein Leben, indem ich nachlässig bin?" Er erhob sich. „Wenn ich nur hier bin, um mich von Dir überzeugen zu lassen, dass ich Draco gar nicht finden will, dann vergeuden wir hier beide Zeit."

Schnell stand auch Lucius auf. Beschwichtigend legte er Severus eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, dass bist Du nicht. Alles, um was ich Dich bitten möchte, ist ihn erst zu mir zu bringen, wenn Du ihn gefunden hast. Ich würde mich gern von ihm verabschieden."

Snape schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Nein, dass werde ich nicht machen. Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, werde ich kein Risiko eingehen."

„Severus," Lucius Stimme zitterte jetzt etwas. „ich bitte Dich. Er ist mein Sohn und Du als sein Pate solltest zumindest so viel Mitgefühl mit dem Jungen haben, dass Du diese kleine Geste zulässt. Nur eine Verabschiedung. Meinetwegen noch nicht einmal hier, wenn Dir das lieber ist. Aber ich will ihn noch einmal sehen. Das er Dumbledore nicht töten konnte, war meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn viel früher darauf vorbereiten müssen. Bitte schlag mir diese Bitte nicht ab."

Sein Gegenüber schwieg für eine Weile und wanderte mit großen Schritten im Raum herum. Dann blieb er direkt vor ihm stehen. „Nein, Lucius. Ich kann und werde das nicht tun. Vorausgesetzt ich finde Deinen Sohn überhaupt, werde ich ihn direkt zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Ohne Umwege, ohne das Risiko ihm zu verlieren. Ich werde nicht für einen Freundschaftsdienst mein Leben riskieren. Besonders nicht für einen Nichtsnutz wie Draco, dem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich meine Tarnung in Hogwarts aufgeben musste."

Malfoy wurde zornig. Er trat näher an Snape, packte ihn an den Schultern und versuchte ihn zu schütteln. „Wie kannst Du nur so grausam sein? Hast Du denn gar keine Gefühle."

Lässig schüttelte Snape die ihn umklammernden Hände ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Sei lieber vorsichtig, Lucius. Nicht dass ich noch auf die dumme Idee komme dem Lord zu verraten, um was Du mich gebeten hast. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe noch mehr zu tun, als von Dir meine Zeit verschwenden zu lassen." Als er an der Ausgangstür war, konnte er hören, wie Lucius im Wohnzimmer heulend zusammenbrach. Er konnte nichts für ihn tun. Nicht in dieser Angelegenheit.

TBC

In diesem Kapitel hat Snape ja zwei völlig verschiedene Gesichter gezeigt. Welches ist wohl echt und welches aufgesetzt? Und das, was Malfoy dachte, birgt für Hermine wohl noch die eine oder andere sehr böse Überraschung. Wann erfährt sie die Wahrheit und wie wird sie wohl darauf reagieren?


	3. Unerwünschte Fragen

Nachdem durch Severus Auftreten beim letzten Kapitel ziemlich viele Fragen entstanden sind, wird vielleicht die eine oder andere mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet. Aber ähnlich wie Hermine, kennt ihr natürlich bisher auch nur einen Bruchteil der Wahrheit.

TiniSnape: Danke für Dein Review. Von der ganzen Wahrheit sind wir noch weit entfernt, aber heute gibt es mal wieder ein kleines Bröckchen.

**3. Unerwünschte Fragen**

Von Malfoy-Manor aus apparierte er kurz ins Muggel-London. In einer Seitenstraße verwandelte er seine schwarze Kleidung in angemessene Muggel-Sachen und kaufte im Eiltempo ein. Jeder Schritt aus seinem Versteck barg das Risiko entdeckt oder gar gefangen genommen zu werden.

Seit er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war, wurde sein Leben unnötig durch solche Dinge, wie Einkaufen und andere alltägliche Dinge erschwert, aber ein Verräter wie er konnte sich schlecht Hauselfen halten. Zum Glück hatte er genug Geld für einige Jahre auf einem Muggel-Bankkonto, dass er in weißer Voraussicht vor langer Zeit eingerichtet hatte.

Voll bepackt betrat er wieder die Seitenstraße, verwandelte seine Kleidung zurück und verkleinerte das Gepäck, bevor er vor die Tür seines Verstecks apparierte. Innerlich betete er zu allen guten Göttern, dass Hermine nichts Dummes angestellt hatte. Noch nie hatte er sie so kurz nach einer Gedächtnisveränderung allein gelassen.

Wie es schien wurden seine Gebete erhört, den Hermine saß recht friedlich in einem Sessel nahe des Kamins und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Sie hatte ihn ganz sicherlich hereinkommen hören, aber sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Er stellte die Einkäufe in der Küche ab und begann das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Es war zwar erst später Nachmittag, aber da Dank des Besuches bei Malfoy, das Mittagessen ausgefallen war, hatte er jetzt ordentlich Hunger. Sein Zauberstab ersparte ihm so manche aufwändige Arbeit und zwanzig Minuten später stand er mit Hermines Lieblingsessen vor ihrem Sessel und fächelte ihr den Duft zu. „Komm essen. Wie ich Dich kenne hast Du auch nichts zu Mittag gegessen."

Hermine reagierte gar nicht und Severus seufzte auf. Mit so etwas hatte er fast gerechnet. Sie hatte ihm heute früh viel zu schnell geglaubt und wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag gegrübelt. Jetzt war sie in Depressionen versunken. Er kannte das schon, wie er so viele ihrer Verhaltenszüge kannte, die sie immer wieder zeigte. So stellte er denn den Teller ab und zog sie einfach aus dem Sessel in seine Arme. Das war das einzige, was half, wenn sie so abwesend war. Entweder würde sie ihn gleich schreiend wegstoßen oder einfach losheulen. Er wusste nicht, was ihm lieber sein sollte. Mit beidem fühlte er sich heute nach dem Besuch bei Malfoy überfordert.

Doch Hermine tat weder das eine noch das andere, sondern sie lehnte sich an ihn und fragte ganz leise. „Werden Sie mir irgendwann mal die ganze Wahrheit sagen und nicht nur diese paar zusammengestückelten Fakten?"

„Das kann ich nicht, weil Du es nicht wollen würdest. Vertraue mir in diesem Punkt. Bleib einfach noch eine Weile hier und genieße den Frieden, den diese vier Wände Dir bieten können."

„Warum?"

Verdutzt hielt Snape Hermine ein Stück weg. „Warum was?"

„Warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore umgebracht?"

Das war eine dieser Fragen, die immer wieder kamen und es war auch immer wieder eine Frage, die er scheute. Nicht, weil er sie nicht beantworten konnte, sondern weil es ihm schwer fiel. Am Anfang hatte er ihr alles erzählt, aber nach ein paar Mal hatte er es aufgegeben und ihr eine veränderte und stark verkürzte Version aufgetischt. Wie beim Rest der Geschichte hatte sie stets gewusst, dass das nicht alles war, aber meist nicht weitergebohrt. Vielleicht spürte sie, dass es besser war, dieses Thema nicht zu sehr anzutasten. Vielleicht würde er auch heute wieder Glück haben.

„Ich war durch einen unbrechbaren Fluch gezwungen, es zu tun und nein, ich habe es nicht gern getan. Der Direktor war mein Freund."

Ernst sahen sie einander ein paar Sekunden lang in die Augen, dann wand sich Hermine aus seinen beschützenden Armen und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. „Und wieder sagen Sie mir nicht alles. Wie soll ich Ihnen dann vertrauen?"

„Ich kann Dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber vielleicht hilft es Dir, wenn ich zugebe, dass das nicht alles ist, sondern nur das Wesentliche. Alles würde viel zu lange dauern und ehrlich gesagt bin ich des Erklärens müde." Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und Hermine konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie eine gewisse Erschöpfung an dem sonst so undurchschaubaren Mann wahrnahm.

„Wie oft haben Sie mir denn schon alles erklärt?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ich habe nicht mitgezählt, aber bestimmt schon ein dutzend Mal. Du wachst mindestens einmal in der Woche ohne Gedächtnis auf."

„Dann verstehe ich, dass Sie es leid sind. Aber wenn dieses Problem mit meinem Gedächtnis mal wieder aufhört, werden Sie mir dann alles noch einmal erklären? Vollständig meine ich."

Ein bedächtiges Stirnrunzeln war seine Antwort. Wie sollte er ihr denn erklären, dass er ihr am Ende gar nichts mehr sagen würde und sie dann noch nicht mal mehr wissen würde, wo sie die letzten Monate verbracht hatte? Wieder eine Lüge, um die er nicht herum kam. „Ja, das werde ich wohl."

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns das Problem mit meinem Gedächtnis analysieren und lösen."

„Nein."

„Was? W... was soll das heißen, nein?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich das schon zu oft mit Dir besprochen habe und Du nur Zeit und Gelegenheit hast, einen kleinen Teil des Problems zu erkennen, bevor es wieder auftritt. Ich bin mittlerweile so weit in meinen Forschungen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis ich das Problem gelöst habe. Du solltest Deine Zeit besser nutzen. Da hinten neben dem Stuhl steht zum Beispiel Deine Handarbeit. Das ist etwas, an dem Du immer weiterarbeitest, auch wenn Du nicht mehr weißt, wann Du sie angefangen hast."

Irritiert sah sich Hermine nach der erwähnten Handarbeit um und vergaß dadurch sogar ihre Erwiderung bezüglich der verweigerten Zusammenarbeit. „Handarbeit? So was kann ich doch gar nicht?" Sie zog einen kleinen Runden Korb unter dem Stuhl vor. Darin lag ein großer Kissenbezug und eine Menge Stickgarn. Auf dem Kissenbezug waren die Umrisse eines großen roten Herzens und eine bereits fertige Umrandung aus Blätterranken zu sehen. Es sah toll aus und Hermine stand ein Moment der Mund offen. „DAS habe ich gemacht?"

Snape nickte. „Ja, daran hing von Anfang an Dein Herz."

„Und warum sticke ich so was? Professor, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Schon wieder eine Lüge. „Ich nehme an, dass Du an jemand Bestimmten gedacht hast, als Du es anfingst, aber ich weiß nicht an wen, wenn es das ist, was Du wissen wolltest."

Okay, das schien plausibel und schnell verdrängte Hermine den Gedanken, sie könne es vielleicht für ihn gestickt haben.

Severus dagegen dachte darüber nach, wie lange diese Geschichte noch funktionieren würde und was er ihr wohl sagen sollte, wenn noch ein paar Wochen vergangen wären. Doch egal, es war später noch Zeit sich Gedanken darum zu machen.

Hermine beschäftigte sich an diesem Abend tatsächlich wieder mit ihrer Stickarbeit. Sie war zwar kein Meister in dieser Tätigkeit, aber einen einfachen Blattstich bekam sie gerade noch hin und es machte ihr Spaß daran weiterzuarbeiten. Fast zu viel Spaß, denn sie vergaß darüber sogar ihre weiteren Fragen an Snape. Erst als die Zeiger der Uhr sich langsam Richtung Mitternacht bewegten, fiel ihr all dies wieder ein. Sie gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand und überlegte kurz, ob sie heute noch mit ihm diskutieren wollen, verschob es dann aber doch auf morgen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig mit einem Buch in der Ecke gesessen und schien ihr zumindest soweit harmlos zu sein, dass sie jetzt beruhigt ins Bett gehen konnte. Sie verschwand kurz im Bad und sagte „Gute Nacht." zu ihm, bevor sie in ihr Schlafzimmer ging.

Im Bett fiel ihr noch auf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo er eigentlich schlief, aber im nächsten Moment hatte ihr müder Geist schon beschlossen für heute abzuschalten.

Wo Snape schlief fand sie am nächsten Morgen ganz einfach heraus. Sie hatte sich einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen und war dabei ins Bad zu schleichen, als ein markerschütternd lauter Schnarcher die Stille durchschnitt. Hermine fuhr zusammen und sah sich nach der Quelle des Lärms um. Snape lag in voller Montur auf der Couch und hatte sich nur eines der Sofakissen in den Nacken geschoben. Eine leichte Decke lag über ihm und Hermine fragte sich augenblicklich, ob er immer so schlief.

TBC

Das nächste Kapitel wird für Hermine ziemlich unangenehm. Die Frage ist nur, warum. Lasst euch überraschen.


	4. Ein Unfall

Heute habe ich vor dem Kapitel mal eine ungewöhnliche Frage an euch: Gibt es Leser, die meine Geschichten zum Zeichnen anregen? Da ich meine Storys am Ende ja immer in ein PDF packe und mit einem Titelbild versehe, würde mich das wirklich interessieren. Wenn ja, dann würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen, diese Bilder mit einbinden zu dürfen und das nicht nur als Titelbild. 

So, nun aber zu dem für Hermine so unangenehmen Kapitel. Los geht's!

**4. Ein Unfall**

Snape wäre nicht Snape gewesen, hätte er nicht sogar im Schlaf gespürt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er riss die Augen auf und sein Oberkörper fuhr nach oben. War Hermine eben noch erschrocken gewesen, war sie nun geschockt und konnte einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Außerdem machte sie einen Satz nach hinten und stieß mit dem nackten Fuß gegen den in der Glut liegenden Schürhaken, dessen Ende sich glühend heiß in ihren Fuß bohrte. Ihr nächster Schrei war ohrenbetäubend. Der Schmerz der Verbrennung war so stark, dass sie wimmernd in sich zusammensank und hoffte, sie würde einfach ohnmächtig.

Snape war bei ihr, sobald er die Situation begriff. Als Todesser und Spion hatte er gute Reflexe entwickelt und so hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor Hermines erstes Wimmern verklungen war. Schnell und ohne Vorwarnung drang er in ihren Geist ein und schickte sie in eine tiefe erlösende Ohnmacht.

Die Eisenstange, deren Ende noch immer in Hermines Fuß stak kühlte er mit einem Zauberspruch ab und zog sie dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken heraus. Schnell hob er die junge Frau hoch und legte sie auf seine Schlafstatt. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht und vorsichtig streichelte er über eine ihrer Wangen, bevor er sich der Wunde zuwandte. Er hatte schon schlimmere Wunden gesehen, was bei seiner Vergangenheit - und leider auch Gegenwart - kein Wunder war, doch was er sah war schlimm genug, um Übelkeit in ihm hervorzurufen.

Der Haken hatte sich gute zehn Zentimeter in ihren Fußballen gebohrt und ein nach verbranntem Fleisch stinkendes Loch zurückgelassen. Das einzig gute, was man darüber sagen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass durch die Hitze die Wunde so verschlossen worden war, dass sie nicht blutete.

Heilsprüche waren ihm natürlich nicht unbekannt. So oft in seinem Leben hatte er sie an sich selbst anwenden müssen, dass er aufgehört hatte mitzuzählen, aber seine Spezialität waren sie trotzdem nicht. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, hätte er sie sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, doch offiziell galt sie seit nunmehr vier Monaten als verschwunden und nicht wenige gingen davon aus, dass sie tot wäre. Das hätte kein Problem dargestellt, doch da er selbst wegen unzähliger Verbrechen gesucht wurde, konnte er sie schlecht einliefern. Sie einfach nur im Krankenhaus abzugeben und dann unerkannt zu verschwinden kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage, aus tausendundeinem Grund. Einer davon war, dass er Voldemort dann hätte Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, warum er sein Geschenk leichtfertig aus der Hand gab. Das war keine Unterhaltung auf die er sehr erpicht war. Also blieb ihm nur, Hermine mit dem zu behandelt, was er an Wissen und Mitteln hatte.

Er flösste ihr einen starken Heiltrank ein, sprach zwei Sprüche, welche die Heilung beschleunigen und nahezu schmerzlos machen sollten und verband dann die Wunde. Alles, was er anschließend noch tun konnte, war sie aus der Ohnmacht in einen tiefen Schlaf zu schicken und sich selbst einzureden, dass er an ihr schon viel mehr Wunden geheilt hatte. Dummerweise drängte sich an dieser Stelle in Erinnerung, dass genau diese Wunden tiefe seelische Narben zurückgelassen hatte.

Als Snape sich sicher war, dass er nichts weiter für sie tun konnte, trug er sie in ihr eigenes Bett, deckte sie zu und schloss leise hinter ihr die Tür. Hermine schlief viele Stunden und schlug erst am Abend die Augen wieder auf. Für einen langen Moment war sie völlig orientierungslos und dachte, sie würde wieder an Gedächtnisverlust leiden, bis ihr auffiel, wie paradox dieser Gedanke war, wo sie sich doch an das Gespräch mit Snape zu diesem Thema erinnerte. Damit kamen dann auch all die anderen Erinnerungen des letzten Tages zurück und zum Schluss auch der Gedanke an den Unfall mit dem Schürhaken.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, seit sie hinein getreten war und konnte sich nur noch an unmenschliche Schmerzen erinnern. Jetzt hingegen tuckerte zwar ein leichter Schmerz im Fuß, aber mehr konnte sie nicht spüren. Verwundert schlug sie die Bettdecke weg und betrachtete den Verband. Snape musste sich um sie gekümmert haben. Hermine wollte aufstehen, denn am Morgen hatte sie nicht umsonst den Weg ins Bad angetreten.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und hatte eigentlich vor den verwundeten Fuß nur auf der Spitze zu belasten, aber dieser Versuch schlug fehl. Der Zauber, der den Schmerz nahm, hatte nur eine begrenzte Wirksamkeit und selbst die vorsichtige Belastung der Zehen führte zu einem nicht zu unterdrückenden Schrei. Snape eilte sofort zu ihr und hob sie einfach wieder auf ihr Bett. "Dummes Mädchen! Denkst Du denn dieses Wunde heilt in ein paar Stunden?" Er wischte ihr mit einem Daumen die Tränen aus den Augen und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange.

Er erwartete keine Antwort und bekam auch keine. Zu sehr versuchte Hermine noch mit dem tobenden Schmerz klarzukommen, der in ihrem Fuß wütete. Erst als sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte und der Schmerz wieder dem leichten Tuckern gewichen war, sprach er sie erneut an.

"Wo wolltest Du denn unbedingt hin?"

Hermine zierte sich ein wenig, sah aber bald ein, dass für Scham momentan weder Platz noch Zeit war. "Auf die Toilette."

"Nun, ich würde sagen, dann gehen wir jetzt da hin."

Er hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer. Hermine klammerte sich seinen Hals und stellte fest, dass es Schlimmeres gab, als von ihrem ehemals gefürchtetsten Lehrer getragen zu werden. Er war umsichtig und setzte sie sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht an ihren Fuß zu kommen, auf dem Rand der Badewanne ab. "Kommst Du von hier aus allein klar oder brauchst Du Hilfe?"

Schnell und bestimmt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie war rot angelaufen bei dem Gedanken er könne hier bleiben, während sie die alltäglichen Erledigungen vornahm. Doch sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Er war schon verschwunden, bevor sich ihre verstärkte Gesichtsfarbe richtig gezeigt hatte.

Mit Hangeln, Ziehen und Hüpfen brachte sie es fertig die Toilette und anschließend auch das Waschbecken zu erreichen. Dann hüpfte sie bis zur Tür. Davor stand schon Snape, der sie direkt wieder in ihr Bett trug. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie genau darauf gehofft. Es war weitaus einfacher, als einbeinig umherzuhüpfen. Außerdem beschlich sie ein seltsames Gefühl, seit Snape sich so um sie sorgte. Dieses Gefühl konnte sie nur als Vertrauen beschreiben und auch wenn sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte, so schien es ihr doch, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie pflegte.

Nachdem Hermine wieder sicher in ihrem Bett lag, kam er mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder. Er hatte ihr Abendbrot gemacht und sich ebenfalls. Hermines Tablett verwandelte er in einen Hocker, den er über ihre Beine stelle. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er schon am Morgen des vergangenen Tages benutzt hatte. Sie aßen weitestgehend schweigend, doch es war ihnen beiden nicht unangenehm. Als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten wollte Snape einfach wieder gehen und ihr Ruhe gönnen, damit sie schneller gesund wurde, doch sie hielt ihn auf. "Bleib hier."

Er wurde hellhörig. Sie hatte ihn geduzt. Hatte dieser dumme Unfall vielleicht doch etwas Gutes und sie vertraute ihm jetzt wenigstens wieder? Es schien so, denn Hermine bat ihn ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihr von den letzten Monaten hier zu erzählen. Snape kam ihrer Bitte nach. Nicht gerade mit Begeisterung und auch nicht immer mit der vollen Wahrheit, aber er tat es.

Hermine hatte tatsächlich ab dem Moment, da sie begriff, wie sehr er sich um die kümmerte und sorgte, angefangen ihm zu vertrauen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie weit ihr Vertrauen ihm gegenüber früher einmal gegangen war, aber sie war bereit es herauszufinden. Snape erzählte ihr gerade davon, dass sie mit ihrer Stickerei angefangen hatte, als sie etwa drei Wochen unter einem Dach lebten, als eine winzige Erinnerung in ihr aufflackerte. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde und auch nicht besonders deutlich, aber sie sah ihn über sich gebeugt, wie er ihr den Puls fühlte. Es war vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt begriff, was sie gesehen hatte. Noch mehrfach an diesem Abend flackerten solche Erinnerungsfetzen auf. Manche sah sie in aller Deutlichkeit und andere wieder unscharf, doch sie alle schienen etwa zur gleichen Zeit zu geschehen. Stets lag sie irgendwo und er war über sie gebeugt, manchmal mit besorgtem Blick, manchmal mit undurchdringlichem, aber stets suchte er nach ihrem Puls, wie es schien. Nach einer weiteren aufblitzenden Erinnerungen fragte sie Snape. "Wann hast Du mir den Puls gefühlt?"

"Heute morgen, als Du ohnmächtig warst, wieso?" antwortete er gelassen, währende es in seinem Inneren brodelte. Es ging schon wieder los. Sie erinnerte sich. Noch nicht vollständig, aber der Rest würde wohl nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. So früh war das noch nie der Fall gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würden schon heute oder morgen Nacht die Alpträume beginnen. Verdammt! Die Abstände wurden immer kürzer.

"Ich meine nicht heute Morgen, Severus. Ich meine, als es draußen dunkel war und Du Dich über mich gebeugt hast. Also, wann?" Ihr war sein Unwille zu antworten nicht entgangen.

"Du meinst sicherlich am Tag Deines Zusammentreffens mit den Todessern. Damals warst Du ziemlich verletzt. Sie haben Dich mit einigen Flüchen gequält. Es ist gut, wenn Du Dich daran erinnern kannst. Vielleicht kehrt Dein Gedächtnis zurück." Das war genau das, was er fürchtete.

Hermine schien mit dieser Antwort vorerst zu frieden zu sein. Vielleicht war sie mittlerweile auch nur zu müde, um weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn schon kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen. Auch Severus hatte seine liebe Not die Augen aufzuhalten und beschloss in Erwartung erster Albträume, auf dem Stuhl zu nächtigen. Er gab der Müdigkeit kurzzeitig nach, wurde aber schon bald von einem tiefen Stöhnen geweckt.

Er hatte Recht behalten, ihre Albträume kehrten diesmal viel früher als sonst zurück. Er ging zu ihr, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und schüttelte sie leicht, im Stillen hegte er die Hoffnung, sie würde die Alpträume beim Erwachen vergessen. Doch er hatte kein Glück. Auch als Hermine die Augen aufschlug und sie ihn erkannte, waren sie voller Entsetzen. "Scht, ganz ruhig." flüsterte auf sie ein. "Hermine, ich bin hier und ich tue Dir nichts. Scht." Vorsichtig zog er sie in eine Arme und wiegte sie sacht hin und her, während er weiterhin beruhigend auf sie einredete. Sie zitterte, wie schon so viele Male zuvor und kam nur langsam so richtig zu sich. "Hermine, das war nur ein Albtraum." Er strich ihr schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

Für ein paar Augenblicke hielt er sie still an sich gedrückt, bevor sie sich aus seinen Armen wand. Ohne Worte verstand er, was sie geträumt hatte. Es lief immer wieder ähnlich ab, nur war es nie so früh aufgetreten. Sonst hatte er immer ein paar Tage Verschnaufpause und vor allem Hermine brauchte diese Ruhe dringend. Vielleicht hatte der Schmerz der Fußwunde die Erinnerungen früher als sonst wachgerufen, vielleicht würde es jetzt auch immer schneller gehen, bis die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, doch was immer es auch war, für ihn stand fest, dass er ihr nach so kurzer Zeit nicht schon wieder das Gedächtnis nehmen konnte. Entweder würde sie das morgen früh alles als schlechten Traum abtun, oder aber er müsste ihr eine neue Geschichte auftischen, von der er noch eine Ahnung hatte, wie sie aussehen würde.

Wäre doch nur nicht alles so problematisch. Das hier würde noch Monate so weiter gehen und Severus fragte sich, wie sie das beide durchstehen sollten. Und immer öfter fragte er sich auch, ob er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Nun, er hatte sie letztlich nicht allein getroffen, aber er trug in dieser Angelegenheit so viel Schuld und Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war.

Severus Snape starrte seine frühere Schülerin einen Moment an. Sie war wieder so verängstigt, wie am Morgen zuvor, vielleicht noch mehr. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Entweder manipulierte er jetzt erneut ihre Erinnerungen und ging das Risiko ein, ihr Gedächtnis irgendwann dauerhaft zu schädigen, oder aber er musste sie jetzt in Tiefschlaf versetzen und morgen ein sehr langes und unangenehmes Gespräch mit ihr führen. Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er sie schlafen schickte.

TBC

Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass ich mit der glühenden Eisenstange von mir selbst geklaut habe, aber dieses Kapitel ist noch vor dem entsprechenden von "Verlust und Gewinn" entstanden und da die Lage hier ja doch so ganz anders ist, wollte ich es nicht noch mal umschreiben. Nachdem Hermine ja nun erste Erinnerungen zu haben scheint, wird Snape ihr wohl das eine oder andere erklären müssen und bald schon wird nicht nur Hermine etwas schlauer sein, sondern auch ihr.


	5. Eine wichtige Entscheidung

Tini: Danke fürs Review! Na ja, es braucht noch ein wenig, bis sich alles aufklärt, aber Hermine wird zumindest jetzt nicht mehr das Gedächtnis manipuliert. Das Snape das fürchtet, ist verständlich, aber da muss er durch. Ach ja, wenn Du eventuell Deine e-Mail angibst, dann kriegst Du in Zukunft auch eine persönliche Antwort. 

**5. Eine wichtige Entscheidung**

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht keinen einzigen Augenblick. Er hoffte zwar noch immer, dass sie den Traum bis zum Morgen vergessen haben würde, aber in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Was immer sie geträumt hatte, hing mit absoluter Sicherheit mit den Ereignissen vor vier Monaten zusammen. Er kannte sie und ihre Albträume zu gut und hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Auch wenn er das alles schon mehrfach durchlebt hatte, wurde es dadurch nicht leichter. Er selbst wurde jedes Mal auch wieder daran erinnert. Auch ihm tat es weh, selbst wenn er das niemals jemandem zeigen würde.

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden grübelte er, was er ihr sagen sollte. Diese Situation hatte er noch nicht gehabt und eigentlich sollte es sie niemals geben. Wenn er aber nun nicht völlige Verwirrung in ihrem Hirn stiften wollte, würde er dieses Mal keinen Vergessenszauber aussprechen dürfen.

Als draußen die ersten helleren Punkte am Himmel zu erkennen waren, erhob er sich und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Sie sah friedlich aus, wie sie so da lag und tief und fest schlief. Dieser Friede würde nicht mehr sehr lange währen und das tat ihm im Herzen weh.

Die junge Frau, die da vor ihm lag, sah er längst nicht mehr als Schülerin, wohl aber noch als Schutzbefohlene und umso schwerer wog die Last auf seinen Schultern.

Hermine regte sich in jenem Moment, da ihm durch den Kopf schoss, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, was er ihr sagen und was er ihr verschweigen würde. Sie öffnete die Augen und als sie ihn sah, erstarrte sie mitten in der streckenden Bewegung, die sie gerade angefangen hatte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihn für den Teufel selbst hielt.

Severus schloss frustriert darüber die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er denn auch anderes erwartet? Etwa das sie keine Angst vor ihm haben würde? Was für eine absurde Idee!

Er seufzte leise und stand von Bett auf. Ähnlich, wie erst vor so wenigen Tagen, zog er sich auch diesmal einen Stuhl heran und harrte dann der Dinge, die so unvermeidlich auf ihn zukommen würden. Sie würde ihn beschimpfen und beschuldigen und sehr wahrscheinlich auch beleidigen. Nun, nicht, dass ihm das noch etwas ausmachte. Alles was sie sagen würde, hatte er sich selbst schon längst tausendmal gesagt.

Doch Hermine schwieg erstaunlicherweise. Nach einer Weile sah er zu ihr hinüber und stellte fest, dass sie sich in Richtung der Wand gedreht und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Ihr Körper bebte ganz leicht und Severus vermutete, dass sie entweder zitterte oder leise in sich hineinschluchzte.

Er gab ihr Zeit sich zu beruhigen, aber als auch nach einer halben Stunde noch keine Veränderung eintrat, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und schlug vorsichtig die Decke gerade so weit herunter, dass ihr Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Sie hatte sich die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt und weinte stille Tränen. Das war nicht gut. So viel Aufregung in so kurzer Zeit. Die Sache mit ihrem verletzten Fuß war schließlich erst gestern gewesen und die letzte Gedächtnisveränderung war auch erst zwei Tage her.

Wie bereits in der Nacht versuchte er sie mit Worten zu beruhigen, doch er kam nicht weit. Wann immer er leise auf sie einsprach, entrangen sich mehr und mehr Schluchzer ihrer Kehle. Resigniert stellte Severus fest, dass seine althergebrachten Beruhigungsmethoden wohl nichts brachten. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr unter die Decke gekrochen und hätte sie umarmt, um ihr Halt zu geben. In den ersten Wochen nach ihrer Gefangennahme war es so gewesen. Auch damals hatte sie sich schwer beruhigen lassen, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Hier half nur noch Magie.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und wandte den Spruch "Lenimen et Ausculto" auf sie an, der sonst nur in der psychiatrischen Abteilung von St. Mungos verwendet wurde. Dieser Spruch erzwang Beruhigung, brachte beinahe schon Frieden mit sich und gleichzeitig rüttelte er die Sinne wach. Der Spruch sorgte dafür, dass Patienten einem zuhörten und auch wirklich wahrnahmen, was man sagte. Für Normalsterbliche, die nicht an einer Psychose litten, war dieser Teil der Wirkung wie eine Ohrfeige, die einen aufrüttelte.

Hermines Hände sanken von ihrem Gesicht herab und sie lag nun ganz still da. Severus stockte der Atem, als ihm klar wurde, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er zu ihr sprechen musste. Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? Das alles wahr war? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Und was sonst? Keine Ahnung. Es würde sich finden müssen. Alles konnte er ihr jedoch nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt! Irgendwann, wenn sie nicht mehr so bibberte.

Als er dann sprach versagte ihm fast die Stimme. "Hermine, alles was Du geträumt hast ist wahr. Aber Du solltest in den letzten Tagen gemerkt haben, dass Dir hier nichts geschieht. Du bist hier sicher. Seit Du hier bist, habe ich mich um Dich gekümmert und ich werde es weiter tun."

Stille. Unerträgliche Stille, die einfach kein Ende nahm. Hermine schwieg und er selbst wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte, ohne sie zu erschrecken. Alles, was er gesagt hatte, war unzureichend. Alles, was er sonst noch sagen könnte, war es auch. Also schwieg auch er weiter.

Noch immer hätte er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber das kam einfach nicht in Frage. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür, als ihm einfiel, dass ihr Verband gewechselt werden musste. Wieder am Bett angekommen sage er leise. "Erschrick nicht, ich werde Dir nichts tun, nur den Verband wechseln." Trotzdem zuckte sie zusammen, als er die Bettdecke ein kleines Stück zurückschlug und ihren Fuß berührte. Danach hielt sie allerdings still, was Severus jedoch eher einem Schock zuschrieb, als möglichem Vertrauen in ihn.

Die Wunde hatte sich nicht entzündet und wie es aussah verheilte sie schnell. Trotzdem würde sie noch ein paar Tage nicht laufen können. Ihm ging durch den Kopf, dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr zum Bad tragen konnte und verwandelte deshalb zwei Federkiele, die draußen im Wohnzimmer auf einem Schreibtisch lagen, in Krücken. Gemeinsam mit dem Frühstück brachte er sie ihr.

Er sprach nicht und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Was immer Hermine im Kopf herum ging, sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, seit er ihr gestanden hatte, dass ihre Träume Erinnerungen waren. Sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht einmal angeschaut. Er konnte es verstehen. Es würde lange dauern, vielleicht länger, als beim ersten Mal, bis sie wieder mit ihm sprach. Vielleicht würde sie es auch nie mehr tun.

An diesem und am nächsten Tag bekam er Hermine nur zu Gesicht wenn sie sich ins Bad schleppte, sowie, wenn er ihr die Mahlzeiten servierte. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm und er wagte es nicht, sie anzusprechen. Seine Schuld war auch nach all den Wochen noch so überwältigend, dass er es kaum ertrug.

Erst am Morgen des dritten Tages, als er ihr wieder einmal den Verband wechseln wollte, redete sie endlich. Noch bevor die ersten Worte wirklich bis in sein Gehirn vordringen konnten, atmete er befreit durch. Wenn sie mit ihm sprach, wäre das alles nicht mehr so unerträglich, selbst wenn sie ihn beschimpfen würde.

"Warum? Warum haben Sie mir das angetan und warum bin ich noch hier? Und vor alle, warum haben Sie mich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt?" Hermines Gesicht war verschlossen. Sie hatte zwei Tage überlegt, was er ihr eigentlich gesagt hatte und für sich beschlossen, dass es zu wenig war. Des Nachts hatte sie Albträume, die sie nun zur Hälfte verstand, aber sie spürte, dass ihr entscheidende Puzzleteile fehlten. Sie ahnte, dass sie nur einen Bruchteil von dem kannte, was es zu wissen gab.

Innerlich gratulierte er Hermine zu ihren präzise gestellten Fragen. Sie enthielten so ziemlich alles, was er ihr nicht sagen konnte. Trotzdem war er ihr noch immer zutiefst dankbar, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach ihrer Hand. Instinktiv wollte sie sie zurückziehen, doch er sah ihr tief in die Augen und verlangte. "Vertrau mir." Sie ließ sie Hand wo sie war, wohl in der Annahme, dass er sonst zu Gewalt greifen könnte und er sprach weiter.

"Ich werde Dir alle Deine Fragen beantworten, aber Stück für Stück. Wenn ich Dir alles auf einmal sage, wirst Du zusammenbrechen und das will ich nicht."

Ruckartig setzte sich Hermine auf und entzog ihm nun doch die Hand. "Nein, ich will es wissen und zwar alles und jetzt gleich. Ob ich zusammenbreche, entscheide ich selbst und verdammt noch mal, ich will wissen, was mit mir passiert ist."

Severus bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Einzig seine Augen verrieten, dass er sie gehört hatte. "Nein! Hierbei geht es um mehr, als nur um Dich. Du wirst von mir jeden Tag ein Stück der Wahrheit hören. Immer so viel, wie Du es verkraften kannst. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Das war zu viel für Hermines' angespannte Nerven. Was glaubte dieser verdammte Kerl denn wer er war? Sie schrie ihn an und verlangte noch immer nach der Wahrheit, doch er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Augenbraue. Er tat gar nichts. Erst als sie mit den Fäusten auf ihn losgehen wollte, hielt er sie fest und sagte leise. "Jeden Tag ein Stückchen oder gar nichts. Du kannst es Dir aussuchen. Und jetzt zieh Dich an und komm raus zum Frühstück, bevor ich beschließe, dass Du das vielleicht doch alles gar nicht wissen solltest.

Severus war sich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass er ihren Eindruck, man müsse Angst vor ihm haben, so nur noch verstärkte, aber es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig. Er ließ sie los und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

TBC

Sieht so aus, als würde Severus nun mit der Wahrheit herausrücken müssen, selbst wenn es nur Stückchenweise ist. Was uns und Hermine da wohl erwartet?


	6. Der Anfang der Wahrheit

Wie die Kapitelüberschrift schon vermuten lässt, gibt Severus heute ein bisschen was von dem preis, was er Hermine schon mal vor ein paar Monaten erklärt hat. Allerdings ist es wirklich erst der Anfang und über den Rest werden die weiteren Kapitel den Aufschluss geben. Ich habe eine Theorie eingebaut, an die ich auch selbst glaube und die es wohl nicht nur in meiner Geschichte gibt. Für Band 7 hoffe ich dann einfach mal, dass ich damit wenigstens zum Teil richtig liege. So, eine Runde Butterbier für alle Leser und für die Reviewer noch eins dazu!

**6. Der Anfang der Wahrheit**

Erstaunlicherweise stand Hermine wenige Minuten später tatsächlich auf ihre Krücken gestützt vor ihm. Ihre Angst, vielleicht gar nichts zu erfahren hatte gesiegt.

Severus hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Frühstück zubereitet und deutete ihr nun, sich zu setzen. Er half ihr sogar dabei und nahm ihr die Krücken ab. Es schien ihr fast, als wolle er es ihr alles so angenehm wie möglich machen. Das passte zwar zu dem Mann, den sie zwei Tage lang erlebt hatte, als sie ohne Gedächtnis zu sich kam, aber es passte ganz und gar nicht zu dem Lehrer, den sie sechs Jahre lang ertragen hatte und erst recht nicht zu dem Mann aus ihren Albträumen.

Hermine erwartete, dass er sofort anfangen würde zu sprechen, doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Er musste sicherstellen, dass sie etwas zu sich nahm und solange er ein Mittel hatte, sie dazu zu bewegen, nutzte er es auch. Sie aßen schweigend. Hermine ließ ihn nicht einen Augenblick dabei aus den Augen. Es war ihm zwar unangenehm so unter Beobachtung zu stehen, aber er würde ihr das jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden. Es gab Wichtigeres.

Schließlich waren sie beide fertig mit dem Frühstück und nun war es an ihm zu sprechen. Wie am Tag nach ihrem Erwachen ohne Erinnerung, bat er sie zum Sofa und nahm auch selbst darauf Platz, wenn auch in einiger Entfernung. Nervosität erfasst ihn. Etwas, dass bei ihm nur sehr selten vorkam. Nun, es war sicherlich angebracht, wenn man einer ehemaligen Schülerin berichten musste, was man ihr alles angetan hatte und welcher Dinge man sonst noch schuldig war.

Seine sonst seidige Stimme klang belegt, als er endlich sprach. „Ich nehme an, Dich interessiert am meisten, was mit Dir geschehen ist, aber davon werde ich heute nicht sprechen." Wut machte sich in Hermine breit, doch er hob die Hand und gebot ihr still zu sein. „Morgen werde ich Dir davon erzählen, aber heute solltest Du erst einige grundlegende Dinge erfahren." Eine Pause entstand, während der er sich überlegt, wo er nun eigentlich anfangen sollte.

Dann endlich sprach er weiter. „Ich nehme an, Du weißt, dass ich als Spion für Albus Dumbledore Teil des Ordens war?"

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. „Spion? Sie? Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Sie Mistkerl haben ihn umgebracht. Sie haben es mir selbst gesagt!" Ihre aufgestaute Wut entlud sich in diesen wenigen Worten.

Wieder gebot er ihr zu schweigen. „Ich bitte Dich, Hermine. Hör mir einfach zu, versuche zu verstehen und danach kannst Du dann über mich urteilen. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte, wenn auch nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern aus der Angst heraus, er könne sonst aufhören zu reden. Ihn zu unterbrechen und auch noch anzufahren war dumm von ihr gewesen.

Er fuhr also fort. „Nun, ja, ich war Dumbledores Spion. Ich habe in den Reihen vom Dunklen Lord nicht den höchsten Posten innegehabt, aber ich kam an Informationen. Ich war sogar Teil des inneren Kreises. Genauer gesagt bin ich es noch. Ich habe in den letzten eineinhalb Jahrzehnten für Dumbledore spioniert, soweit es möglich war und bitte glaube mir, in dieser Zeit habe ich stets gewusst, bei wem meine Loyalität liegt und es ist nicht der Dunkle Lord, von dem ich spreche. Ich nehme an, dass Du nun, nachdem Du das erfahren hast, wissen möchtest, warum ich Dumbledore trotzdem getötet habe?"

Ein heftiges Nicken folgte.

„Nun, Du weißt von den Horkruxen und Du weißt von Potter sicherlich auch, dass der Direktor eines dieser eingeschlossenen Seelenteile an seinem letzten Abend zu finden hoffte. Es gelang zwar nicht, aber er musste dafür eine gewisse Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen."

„Das weiß ich alles. Harry hat es mir erzählt." Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. Bisher war nichts Neues bei seinen Erklärungen dabei gewesen.

„Dann nehme ich an, Du weißt auch, dass Dumbledore bereits geschwächt war und dass die grüne Flüssigkeit ein Gift enthielt?" Er hielt inne, um ihr Zeit zu geben, dass zu verdauen. Das von dem Gift wusste niemand. Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, sprach er weiter. „Albus Dumbledore war einer der wenigen Menschen, die mir nahe standen. Ich habe ihn aus dreierlei Gründen getötet. Einer davon war, dass er Schmerzen hatte und es wohl keine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, ihn zu heilen. Er wäre auch so gestorben. Vielleicht nur ein paar Stunden oder schlechtestenfalls Tage später. Das sollte Dir für heute genügen."

Zwar hatte Hermine immer noch mit der Überlegung zu kämpfen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach, doch in diesem Moment verlangte sie zumindest noch die beiden anderen Gründe zu erfahren und ebenso, woher er hatte wissen können, dass der Direktor vergiftet war. Erst wehrte er ab, gab ihr nur den Hinweis, dass sowohl der Direktor, als auch er selbst ausgezeichnete Legilimentiker waren, doch als sie ihn immer weiter drängte, gab er schließlich doch nach. Er berichtete ihr von der Begegnung mit Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange und dem damit verbundenen unbrechbaren Schwur. Er gestand ihr, dass der Direktor beinahe geahnt hatte, wie sein Ende aussehen würde und auch, dass er verlangt hatte, dass sein Spion weiterhin seiner Tätigkeit nachginge. Andeutungsweise gestand er ein, dass er lieber gestorben wäre, als den Schwur nachzukommen, doch in der Situation, in der er Albus Dumbledore dann vorfand, wusste er, dass sie dann einfach nur beide den Tod finden würden.

Die Schwemme an Informationen musste Hermine erst einmal verarbeiten und mittlerweile verstand sie fast, warum er nicht bereit war, ihr alles auf einmal zu erklären, aber als sie sich schon erhoben hatte, drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Was war der dritte Grund? Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie es aus drei Gründen getan hätten."

Severus seufzte. Noch ein Kapitel, das er aufschlagen musste. Nun gut. Es gab Schlimmeres. „Ich tat es auch, weil es sonst Draco hätte tun müssen. Albus und ich waren uns von Anfang an darin einig, dass der Junge nicht zum Mörder werden sollte, seit wir wussten, was sein Auftrag war. Aber es war nicht nur das oder der Fluch. Ich bin sein Patenonkel und was immer er angestellt hat, was immer er tat, um Voldemort zu helfen, ich wusste stets, dass er es nicht getan hätte, wenn er wo anders aufgewachsen wäre. Draco ist nie so böse gewesen, wie es scheint. Ich wollte nicht, dass er seinem Ruf nun doch noch gerecht wurde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und nun wirst Du Dich etwas ausruhen. Heute beantworte ich keine weiteren Fragen mehr."

Für den Moment gab sich Hermine geschlagen. Es war auch so genug, über das sie nachdenken musste. Fast trat dabei ihr eigenes Schicksal in den Hintergrund und vielleicht würde sie ja morgen endlich mehr erfahren. Sie zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und grübelte.

Ähnlich ging es Severus, der auf der Couch sitzen blieb und nachdachte, wie viel davon sie ihm wohl glaubte. Sie hatte bei früheren Gelegenheiten immer gewusst, wenn er ihr etwas verschwieg. Ob sie jetzt auch wusste, dass er ihr alles und zudem die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Er konnte es nur hoffen.

Als der nächste Tag anbrach erwachte Hermine wieder einmal schweißgebadet. Seit ihre Erinnerungen mit aller Macht über ihre Träume versuchten in ihr Bewusstsein zu drängen, schlief sie kaum noch. Hätte sie auch nur den Hauch von Vertrauen in Snape gehabt, hätte sie ihn um ein Schlafmittel gebeten. So aber konnte sie das nicht. Er war schließlich der Grund ihrer Albträume.

Heute wollte er ihr sagen, was eigentlich geschehen war und vor allem warum. Sie wusste eigentlich nicht, ob sie das wirklich hören wollte. Vielleicht war es besser, es unausgesprochen zu lassen. Andererseits hatte sie das Gefühl, die Ungewissheit nähme ihr den Atem. Also gab es wohl keinen anderen Ausweg, als ihm zuzuhören und zu versuchen die Wahrheit aus seinen Worten zu filtern.

Am Tag zuvor hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, ja sogar, dass er ihr wirklich alles erzählte, was es zum Tod des Direktors zu sagen gab. Vielleicht würde das heute wieder so sein.

Unsicher, was sie an diesem Tag erwartete, stand sie mit Hilfe der Krücken auf und begab sich ins Bad. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie es vermieden, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen. Zum einen wegen ihrer Wunde am Fuß, aber nicht minder, wegen dem Gefühl, Snape könne die Bannsprüche der Tür lösen und über sie herfallen. Ihre Angst vor ihm fraß sie innerlich auf, genau wie der Gegensatz zwischen dem Mann, der da draußen auf der Couch lag und dem, den sie in ihren Träumen sah.

Heute aber ging sie endlich wieder in die Dusche. Er schlief noch friedlich auf der Couch und jetzt hatte sie Gelegenheit ungestört das Bad zu nutzen. Zwanzig Minuten später verließ sie es beinahe komplett in Frottee eingewickelt. Ihre Krücken hatte sie im Badezimmer stehen lassen, weil sie endlich wieder auftreten konnte, ohne vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Das hatte sie eindeutig Snape zu verdanken. Ihre eigene Dummheit hatte zu dieser Verletzung geführt und er hatte sich wirklich gut um sie gekümmert, doch auch das passte so gar nicht in das Bild, was sie aus ihren Albträumen von ihm hatte. Nun, heute war endlich der Tag, an dem sie alles erfahren würde. Wahrscheinlich zumindest. Vielleicht würde sie ihn ja dann besser verstehen.

TBC


	7. Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung 1

So, da wäre wir. Bitte ein starkes Butterbier wegnehmen und gut dran festhalten!

**7. Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung 1**

Hinkend ging Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog sich frische Sachen an. Als sie dann wieder hinausging, stand er bereits neben dem fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Kein Wunder, mit Zauberei hätte sie das auch so schnell hingekriegt. Sie war ärgerlich, weil er ihr seit sie diese Träume hatte, ihren Zauberstab vorenthielt. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so, sonst hätte sie ihn längst mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt oder in etwas verwandelt, was sie hätte zertreten können.

Er sah sie nur kurz an, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und sprach kein Wort. Das war nicht sein typisches Verhalten, so wie sie es in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, aber vermutlich war er nur in Gedanken vertieft.

Ja, das war er. Definitiv sogar. Er war fast die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und grübelte, was und vor allem, wie er es ihr möglichst schonend beibringen konnte. Auch jetzt, direkt nach dem Aufwachen, galten diesem Problem seine ersten Gedanken.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und frühstückten, doch danach hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. „Ich will jetzt wissen, wo diese Träume herkommen." Sie klang leicht nervös, gleichzeitig aber sehr entschlossen und da auch Severus es nur noch hinter sich haben wollte führte er sie, wie am Vortag zur Couch und setzte sich zu diesmal recht dicht zu ihr. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir sagen soll, was Du wissen willst, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach wird. Auch für mich nicht."

„Ich werde es schon verkraften, aber nun fangen Sie endlich an. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus."

Er senkte den Kopf und nickte. „Was ich Dir neulich gesagt habe stimmt. Du hast vor vier Monaten gemeinsam mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley versucht Tom Riddles restlich Seelenteile ausfindig zu machen. Und es stimmt auch, dass ihr dabei überrascht wurdet. Eine Gruppe von sechzehn Todessern hat euch überrannt und während Potter und Weasley noch verschwinden konnten, haben sie Dich entwaffnet, bevor Du es auch geschafft hast. Sie haben Dich überwältigt und an einen ihrer Versammlungsorte gebracht. Ich selbst war schon dort, da Riddle nach mir gerufen hatte." An dieser Stelle machte er eine Pause und schluckte schwer. „Den Rest kann ich Dir nicht erzählen, aber ich kann es Dir zeigen, wenn Du darauf bestehst."

Hermine wurde weiß im Gesicht und stammelte nur ein „Ja". Snape stand auf und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem kleinen, beinahe unscheinbar aussehenden Denkarium wieder zurück. „Du solltest es Dir nicht allein ansehen. Wir werden am besten gemeinsam hineintauchen."

Nach Hermines knappem Nicken faste Snape vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie ein paar Sekunden fest. Die Geste war so liebevoll, dass sie ihre Hand nicht zurückzog. Dann tauchten sie gemeinsam in die Erinnerung ein.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich der Nebel lichtete und sie in mitten einer Versammlung von Todessern standen. Es war so real, dass Hermine aufschrie. Snape stand hinter ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was immer wir sehen werden, Du darfst Dich nicht zu sehr aufregen. Versprich es mir!"

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum. „Wenn ich das sehen werde, was ich in meinen Träumen immer sehe, werde ich mich aufregen. Was denken Sie wohl?"

„Bitte Hermine, ich meine das ganz ernst, versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Es ist wichtig und ich werde Dir noch heute sagen warum, aber es muss warten, bis Du den Rest kennst. Bitte versprich es mir!"

Doch bevor Hermine eine aufgebrachte Antwort formulieren konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Szenerie gefangen genommen. Ein Schrei halte durch die nur von einem Feuer beleuchtete Landschaft. Es war ihr eigener Schrei, besser gesagt der ihres vergangenen Ichs, den sie gehört hatte. Von Snape auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet, trat sie näher an das Geschehen heran.

Was sie sah, verschlug ihr den Atem. Sie lag auf dem Boden und wand sich in Schmerz, während ein Haufen Todesser um sie herumstand und sich an ihrer Niederlage weidete. Jeder von ihnen verbarg sich hinter einer silbernen Maske, doch ein Mann hatte sie abgenommen. Snape.

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und belegte sie dann mit einem Silentio, nahm den Crutiatus von ihr und legte ihr eine Ganzkörperklammer an. Dann wendete er sich den anderen Todessern zu, die ihn mit bösen Blicken bedachten, weil er ihnen ihr Spielzeug genommen hatte. „Was soll das, ihr Idioten? Sie ist Potters Freundin. Wenn unser Lord hier erscheint, wollt ihr ihm dann ihre Leiche zeigen, oder warum habt ihr gerade versucht, sie zu Tode zu quälen?"

Die meisten von ihnen murrten nur, doch ein Mann trat vor. Obwohl er die Maske nicht abnahm wusste Hermine, wer es war. Das lange, nah zu weise Haar verriet Malfoy auch so. „WIR haben sie gefangen genommen, Severus. WIR entscheiden, was mit ihr geschieht und DU wirst aufhören, Dich hier einzumischen. Nur weil Du Dumbledore getötet hast und jetzt hoch im Kurs stehst, solltest Du nicht übersehen, dass auch Du nur einer von uns bist. Und jeder kann so schnell fallen, wie er aufgestiegen ist."

Snape verschränkte die Arme und lächelte Malfoy höhnisch an. „Das, mein Lieber, weißt Du ja wohl am besten. Und nun entferne Dich. Ich erhebe Anspruch auf Potters Freundin und da Du so richtig erkannt hast, dass ich derzeit hoch im Kurs stehe, solltest Du das besser nicht in Frage stellen."

Für den Snape aus der Erinnerung, ebenso wie für Hermine, die sich vollkommen auf die Szene konzentriert hatte, vollkommen überraschend, sanken zeitgleich alle anwesenden Todesser auf die Knie. Während der reale Snape Hermine zuraunte, sich innerlich für das Kommende zu wappnen und ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, sank der andere Snape ebenfalls zu Boden. Er hatte richtig geschlussfolgert, dass Voldemort erschienen war.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen erhielt er jedoch sofort die Erlaubnis sich wieder zu erheben, nachdem er den Saum der Robe seines Herrn geküsst hatte. Snape stand zwar auf, hielt aber den Blick gesenkt. Er wusste, was gut für seine Gesundheit war.

Zischelnd entrangen sich die Laute Voldemorts Mund. „Nun, mein lieber Severus. Wie ich sehe, hast Du an etwas Gefallen gefunden." Dabei blickte er zur am Boden liegenden Hermine hinüber. „Das freut mich, jedoch möchte ich wissen, was Du an dieser da findest, dass Du meinen Gefolgsleuten den Spaß verdirbst."

Hermine konnte ein kurzes Flackern in Snapes Augen sehen und erkannte, dass er nachdachte, mögliche Antworten gegeneinander abwog. Voldemort schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken. „Mein Lord, ich habe Anspruch auf sie aus zweierlei Gründen erhoben. Zum einen – und das ist der bei weitem wichtigere Punkt – kann sie uns im Kampf wegen Harry Potter noch nützen. Sie ist seine Freundin und wenn er sie bedroht sieht, lenkt ihn das vielleicht ab."

Voldemort deutete ein Nicken an. „Gut, gut, Severus. Wirklich gut. Und nun sag mir, was Du wirklich mit ihr willst."

Snape sah auf. Seine Augen sprühten beinahe Funken. „Verzeiht meine Anmaßung, Mein Lord, aber ich habe tatsächlich bei ihr persönliche Gründe. Seit Jahren stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre, sie in die Finger zu bekommen." Er senkte den Blick wieder und Hermine, die diese Szene beobachtete, wurde beinahe schlecht. Snapes Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Schulter, doch nun schüttelte sie sie ab und er machte auch nicht den Versuch sie erneut dort zu platzieren.

Der Snape aus der Erinnerung wurde nun aufgefordert, seine Gründe zu erläutern. Und er tat es. Mit knappen Worten, die bei Hermine den Brechreiz verstärkten, erklärte er Voldemort, dass sie in seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Lehrer die nervigste Schülerin überhaupt gewesen sei und er sie abgrundtief hasse, schon seit Jahren, dass er sie haben wolle, um sie zu brechen und zu quälen und um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ein nichtswürdiges Schlammblut sei. Während all seiner Erklärungen, die er mit Eifer und beinahe Sehnsucht in der Stimme vortrug, war da wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen und mehrmals streifte sein Blick verlangend ihren bewegungsunfähigen Körper.

Als seine Erklärungen endeten, erlaubte Voldemort endlich auch all den anderen Todessern aufzustehen. Er selbst schritt durch ihre Reihen und schwieg einige Zeit.

Dann plötzlich, ohne Ankündigung, trat er wieder zu Snape und verlangte. „Zeige mir, was Du mit ihr machen willst."

TBC

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ganz gemein, aber ich kann nicht gegen meine Natur an fiesgrins. Geduldet euch noch ein ganz klein wenig, im nächsten Kapitel gibt es den Rest.


	8. Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung 2

Vor euch und vor Hermine liegt ein echt schlimmes Kapitel. An dieser Stelle gibt es eine Warnung: In diesem Kapitel findet sich ziemlich viel Gewalt wieder.

Für alle, die trotzdem lesen wollen, was Hermine passiert ist, gibt es einen wirklich großen Feuerwhiskey. Ihr werdet ihn wohl brauchen …

**8. Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung 2**

Snape senkte zustimmend den Kopf und löste die Flüche, die Hermine vom Schreien und Wegrennen abhielten. Dann begann er sie zu quälen. Die Hermine, die nur beobachtete, meinte den Schmerz selbst noch einmal spüren zu können. Er stand über ihr und genoss es zu sehen, wie sie sich unter einem Crutiatus wand und auch, als sie durch einen von ihm selbst erfunden Zauber unzählige Schnittwunden erlitt. Sein böses Grinsen erschreckte sie und die Wut über sein widerliches Verhalten tat ein Übriges, dass sie sich umdrehte und nach dem anderen Snape suchte, welcher sie in diese Erinnerung begleitet hatte.

Sie fand ihn sofort und ohne zu beachten, dass er zu Tode betrübt aussah, verabreichte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie war kraftlos, denn in ihrer Wut über das bisher gesehene, konnte sie die Kraft nicht konzentrieren. Stattdessen schrie sie ihn an und verlangte diese Erinnerung sofort zu verlassen.

Statt Hermine davon abzuhalten, ihn zu schlagen, nahm er den Schlag entgegen. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er es verdient hatte. Dies und noch viel mehr. Jetzt stand sie vor ihm und wollte sich das nicht mehr weiter ansehen, wollte nicht noch mehr davon ein zweites Mal erleben. Er konnte es verstehen und doch war es notwendig, wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis zurückhaben und alles verstehen wollte.

Also ging er auf sie zu, griff sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Das brachte sie dazu mit dem Schreien aufzuhören. „Hermine, reiß Dich zusammen! Es ist noch nicht vorbei und das hier ist nur ein Bruchteil Deiner Träume. Du musst es wissen, wenn Du es diesmal wirklich verarbeiten willst. Sieh hin!"

Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinab und sie schluckte schwer, doch sie tat wie geheißen. Er hatte sie wieder daran erinnert, warum sie eigentlich hier war. Außerdem hatte er Recht. Das hier, war nicht alles, was ihre Alpträume füllte.

Also wendete sie sich wieder um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Snape sie mit einem weiteren Crutiatus quälte. Als er von ihr abließ und den Fluch beendete, blieb sie röchelnd liegen und schien der Ohnmacht nahe. Blut floss aus zahlreichen Wunden und sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Snape begab sich zu seinem Herrn und beugte demütig den Kopf vor ihm. „Dies, Mein Lord, würde ich unter anderem mit ihr tun."

Voldemort lachte. Es klang unheimlich durch die dunkle Nacht. „Das war also erste der Anfang?" Wieder ein Lachen, wenn auch noch weniger echt, als das erste. „Nun, wenn das erste der Anfang war, dann zeig mir mehr. Wir alle wollen mehr sehen, glaube ich." Er wendete sich seinen Anhängern zu und erhielt ein zustimmendes Murren der meisten von ihnen.

Da - als Voldemort sich für eine Sekunde abwendete und in die Menge schaute - sah Hermine etwas, dass sie aus der Bahn warf. Snape schloss kurz die Augen. Diese Geste zeigte so viel Resignation, wie sie nie zuvor bei irgendeinem Menschen gesehen hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später jedoch war seine Miene wieder undurchschaubar. Er verneigte sich ein weiteres Mal vor Voldemort und sprach „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mein Lord." Dann sank er auf die Knie und zog die am Boden liegende Hermine grob zu sich.

An den Haaren hob er ihren Kopf so weit an, dass seine Lippen ihre trafen. Der aufgezwungene Kuss war grausam und Hermine wehrte sich, so gut es ihre verbliebenen Kräfte noch zuließen.

Dann begann es. Hermines Alpträume zeigten sich in aller Grausamkeit.

Snape ließ ihr Haar los und sie fiel zurück auf den Boden. Kaum lag sie wieder, zerriss er mit grober Gewalt ihre Kleidung und entblößte ihre Brüste, aber auch gleich danach ihren Schambereich. Hermine versuchte sich zu bedecken, doch er drehte sie kurzerhand auf den Bauch, griff ihre Hände und fesselte sie mit den Resten ihrer eigenen Kleidung. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu wehren.

Die wirkliche Hermine hatte indes eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und stand völlig bewegungsunfähig da. Was sie sah verschlug ihr schlichtweg die Sprache. Es war so unwirklich. Das konnte doch gar nicht geschehen! Das war einfach nicht möglich! Wie konnte sie vor sich denselben Mann sehen, der sie die letzten Tage liebevoll gepflegt hatte? Die Albträume waren schon schlimm gewesen, aber sie hatten sie nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie hier zu sehen bekam.

Snape hatte sie inzwischen wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und öffnete nun seine Hose, während er versuchte sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, indem er sich auf ihre strampelnden Beine kniete.

Dann geschah, was Hermine fast jede Nacht vor sich gesehen hatte. Er beugte sich über sie und grinste sie bösartig an. „Schön stillhalten, ja? Dann tut es nicht so weh." Dann lachte er laut auf und all die umstehenden Männer mit den silbernen Masken stimmten in das Gelächter ein. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck drang er in sie ein und die andere Hermine sank einfach auf die Knie und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht länger hinsehen. Es war zu grausam.

Von hinten umfassten sie zwei starke Hände und zogen sie nach oben. Er war es. Er stand hinter ihr und versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch Hermine schrie und wehrte sich, ebenso, wie die andere Hermine, die unter Snapes Stößen litt und ebenso unter den Bissen, die er auf ihren Brüsten platzierte.

Der reale Snape ließ sie los und auch der andere ließ von der Hermine in der Erinnerung ab. Er stand auf und schloss seine Hose und ließ sie liegen, wo sie war. Selbst aus einiger Entfernung konnte Hermine sehen, dass ihr Blut an den Beinen entlang lief und auch, dass sie völlig regungslos dalag. Sie hatte aufgegeben.

„Severus, mein treuer Diener, für diese nette Unterhaltung bin ich bereit sie Dir zu überlassen. Ich habe nur eine Bedingung. Lass sie am Leben, bis der Kampf gegen Potter beendet ist. Danach soll mir egal sein, ob sie lebt oder stirbt. Sie gehört ab sofort Dir."

Snape verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Herrn und dankte ihm für sein Geschenk, dann trat er zu den anderen Todessern und hörte sich an, was Voldemort sonst noch zu sagen hatte. Hermine bekam davon nichts mit, denn längst war sie wieder schluchzend zusammengebrochen. Sie verstand das alles nicht. Nichts davon! Es war, als ob es zwei Snapes gäbe. Ein Monster und einen normalen Menschen. Sie lag noch immer am Boden, als die Erinnerung endete und übergangslos zu einer anderen wurde.

Nur die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse brachten sie dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Was sie sah, war nur wenig besser, als die letzen Bilder. Sie lag nackt auf dem Bett, was sie bald als ihr eigenes in Snapes Wohnung identifizierte. Überall troff Blut aus zahllosen Wunden. Ihre Haut war grau und ihre Lider flackerten. Dann erschien Snape aus einer Ecke des Raumes und im ersten Moment erwartete Hermine, dass er sich einfach auf sie legen und sie ein weiteres Mal brutal nehmen würde, so wie zuvor.

Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach hochkonzentriert Heilsprüche auf jede einzelne Wunde. Die Schnitte schlossen sich schnell und nur winzige Narben blieben zurück. Dann verschwand er wieder für einen Moment in einer dunklen Ecke des Raums und kam mit einigen Fläschchen wieder.

Hermine, die sich nur sehr langsam wieder fing, betrachtete aufmerksam, was er in der Hand hielt. Es waren Tränke, die ihr helfen sollten, wie sie schnell erkannte. Eines enthielt ein Schmerzmittel, ein anderes einen Stärkungstrank. Erst als Snape ihr aus jedem der Behältnisse eine Dosis gegeben hatte, ließ er sich für einen Moment nieder.

Schwer atmend saß er einige Zeit nur da und betrachtete das nackte Mädchen vor sich. Er hob noch einmal den Zauberstab, um sie zu säubern, anzuziehen und letztlich zuzudecken. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Seufzen zurücksinken auf den Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen um hemmungslos zu weinen.

Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden veränderte sich die Umgebung und Hermine saß auf einmal wieder neben Snape auf dem Sofa. Sie wusste, wo sie war und dass er auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete, aber sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu, mit ihm irgendeine Art der Kommunikation zu führen. Mit hastigen Bewegungen sprang sie auf und nahm noch nicht einmal Rücksicht auf ihren noch immer nicht vollständig verheilten Fuß. Sie rannte beinahe in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett.

Erst nach einer langen Zeit, die ihr wie Stunden vorkam, wurde ihr klar, dass dies dasselbe Bett war, welches sie eben in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Ruckartig sprang sie auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, mit dem sie jetzt mehr denn je Schmerz verband, doch draußen saß er und würde mit ihr reden wollen. Sie konnte das nicht. Noch nicht, zumindest.

Für den Rest des Tages blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer und verließ es noch nicht einmal zu den Mahlzeiten. Sie hatte einfach Angst ihm zu begegnen. Auch in diesem Raum hier fühlte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr wohl, aber immer noch wohler, als in seiner Gegenwart.

Severus Snape hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass diese Erinnerung sie aus der Bahn werfen würde. Es war schon für ihn grausam gewesen, es noch einmal zu sehen, aber für sie musste es um ein vielfaches schlimmer sein. Sie war schließlich das Opfer.

Als sie aufsprang und in ihr Zimmer eilte, da ließ er sie gehen. Es war klar, dass sie Zeit brauchte. Doch nun, war es fast zwölf Stunden her, dass sie es gesehen hatte und sie war noch nicht wieder herausgekommen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Um ihre körperliche, aber natürlich auch um ihre seelische Verfassung. Also bereitete er ein Tablett mir ihren Lieblingsspeisen zu und klopfte wenig später an ihrer Tür.

Sie reagierte nicht, aber damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Er öffnete trotzdem und betrat dann den Raum. Hermine saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Bett und schien ihn völlig zu ignorieren.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er am Tisch und stellte das Tablett ab. Er war schon auf dem Rückweg, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie sah aus, wie ein verletztes Reh. Er konnte einfach nicht anderes, als sich auf die Kante des Bettes zu setzen. Sie rückte nicht ab, aber er wusste, dass das diesmal nichts zu sagen hatte. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass Du jetzt noch mehr Angst vor mir hast und ich ahne, welche Abscheu Du mir gegenüber empfindest, aber das, was Du heute gesehen hast, war nur ein Teil. Ein wesentlicher, aber dennoch nur ein Teil. Ich werde Dich nicht zwingen mit mir zu reden, aber es gibt noch mehr zu wissen, als diese Nacht. Wenn Du bereit bist es zu hören, komm zu mir." Dann stand er wieder auf und ging hinaus, nicht ohne innerlich zu seufzen, ob des langen Weges, der noch vor ihr lag.

TBC


	9. Albträume

Nach dem letzten, sicherlich schwer verdaulichen Kapitel, geht es ab jetzt wieder etwas harmloser zu. Hermine hat viel zu verarbeiten und das wird sie auch tun, wenn auch auf eine etwas eigentümliche Art und Weise.

**9. Albträume**

Hermine war regelrecht erstarrt, als er ihr Zimmer betrat, dann jedoch positiv überrascht, über das Essen und auch über seine Worte. Hätte sie nicht diese Träume gehabt und heute seine Erinnerungen gesehen, würde sie in ihm vielleicht noch immer einen veränderten, viel netteren Lehrer sehen, mit dem gut auszukommen war. Doch die Wahrheit sah ganz anders aus.

Er hatte sie gefoltert und vergewaltigt und sich daran zusammen mit den anderen Todessern ergötzt. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass er sie aber auch versorgt und geheilt hatte, doch sie drängte sie zurück, ebenso wie den Gedanken, dass sie ohne ihn vermutlich gar nicht mehr leben würde.

Ja, das war ein Fakt, den sie reell gesehen sehr genau wusste, doch alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, er hätte sie damit nur retten wollen.

Für die nächsten zwei Tage blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer, ging nur hinaus, wenn sie das Badezimmer benutzen musste. Die Mahlzeiten brachte Snape regelmäßig hinein und auch wenn er sonst kaum ein Wort verlor, forderte er sie doch jedes Mal auf genug zu sich zu nehmen.

Am Ende des zweiten Tages lag Hermine endlos wach. Der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie die Szenen aus der Erinnerung. In den ersten beiden Nächten schien ihr Gehirn abends einfach abzuschalten und sie schlief zwar nicht lang, aber immerhin ruhig und ohne Albträume, heute aber war das anders. Endlich, weit nach Mitternacht fielen ihr die Augen zu, doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie in ihren Träumen sah, wie Snape sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr dann wieder zuflüsterte sich nicht zu wehren.

Sie schrie im Schlaf und nach weniger als einer Minute war Snape bei ihr und rüttelte sie wach. „Komm zu Dir, Hermine! Es ist nur ein Traum. Mach die Augen auf!"

Als sie zu sich kam und sein Gesicht saß schrie sie gleich wieder. Sie war scheinbar vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen und ihr Gehirn konnte gar nicht mehr verarbeiten, was Traum und was Realität war.

Severus wusste, was geschah. Er konnte den Schrecken in ihren Augen lesen und er ahnte, was sie durchmachte, auch wenn er es noch nie in einer solchen Intensität erlebt hatte. Er wusste, sie musste zu Ruhe kommen und er wusste ebenso, dass er ihr keinen Schlaftrank geben konnte. Sein Zauberstab lag im Wohnzimmer und weil er nicht wagte, sie auch nur für eine Minute allein zu lassen, zog er sie einfach an sich und versuchte es mit Körperkontakt und beruhigenden Worten.

Sie wehrte sich, doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf und weinte nur noch. Es war besser, als das Schreien, aber nicht viel und so blieb Severus bei ihr sitzen, streichelte ihren Rücken und ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihr immer und immer wieder zu, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm haben müsse. Das hatte er schon unzählige Male gemacht und doch war es einzigartig. Diesmal wusste er, dass es keine Gedächtnislöschung geben würde. Diesmal würde sie es durchstehen müssen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich einige Male gefragt, ob es richtig war, ihr die Erinnerungen auf die eine oder andere Art zurückzugeben, aber letztlich war er zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass sie sie ohnehin irgendwann verarbeiten müsste. Besser hier, als bei irgendeinem Psychiater, der sie abschrieb und sie dann zehn Jahre lang behandelte. Natürlich war nicht auszuschließen, dass dies trotzdem noch nötig war, aber er würde alles daran setzten, dass dies nicht der Fall wäre.

Seit einigen Minuten war Hermines Schluchzen leiser geworden und die sanften Wiegebewegungen, die er mit ihr machte, schienen zu helfen, sie zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Mit sparsamen Bewegungen streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sie und auch sich hin. Noch immer hielt er sie fest im Arm und obwohl sie noch immer nicht völlig ruhig war, ging es ihr jetzt doch schon bedeutend besser.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis sie die Erschöpfung übermannte, aber nach einer weiteren Stunde war sie endlich eingeschlafen.

Severus löste die Umklammerung ein wenig und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Sie sah blass und fertig aus und dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal alles. Er würde ihr auch den Rest sagen müssen, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was das bei ihr bewirken würde. Damals, vor drei Monaten, war es ein gehöriger Schock gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde es erneut so sein.

Severus tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Er hielt Hermine fest umklammert und wachte in jedem Augenblick über ihren Schlaf. Als sie dann endlich am späten Vormittag aufwachte, waren seine Augen das erste, was sie an diesem Morgen sah.

Als Hermine sich bewusst wurde, was letzte Nacht passiert war und warum er neben ihr im Bett lag, entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Dankbar für diese kleine Geste des Vertrauens ließ Severus langsam den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Dann jedoch zog er sich schnell von ihr zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie sollte unter keinen Umständen den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er ihr zu nahe kommen wollte.

Mit Verwunderung über diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel sah Hermine ihm nach und ärgerte sich, dass sie ihn nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie sich entgegen aller natürlichen Instinkte, sehr sicher in seinen Armen gefühlt. Sie hatte auch keine einzige Sekunde lang geglaubt, er würde im Bett über sie herfallen. Irgendwie waren ihr in dieser Nacht Angst und Wut abhanden gekommen. Ja, sie sah die schrecklichen Bilder immer noch vor ihrem inneren Auge, aber es war jetzt anders.

Sie war sich mit einem mal sicher, dass er es nicht aus Hass oder Geilheit getan hatte. Im Gegenteil. Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich an seinen so völlig resignierten Blick, als Voldemort ihn aufforderte ihm noch mehr der Quälereien zu zeigen. Hatte er sie vielleicht wirklich nur retten wollen? War es das? Sie musste es herausfinden.

Mit einem Satz war auch sie aus dem Bett und auch wenn ihr Fuß immer noch leicht schmerzte, so fühlte sie sich an diesem Morgen doch erheblich besser, als an den vergangenen. Sie zog sich den Morgenmantel über und ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und von dort hinüber zum Bad. Severus kam ihr gerade mit einem Tablett für sie entgegen, aber sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und sagte. „Wir essen gemeinsam und dann sollte ich den Rest der Geschichte erfahren." Sie war im Badezimmer verschwunden, bevor Severus begriff, was sie gesagt hatte.

Nach weniger als einer halben Stunden kam Hermine zurück. In frischen Sachen und nach einer Dusche sah sie schon bedeutend besser aus. Auch der lange Schlaf hatte ihr sichtlich gut getan, was auch Severus ein wenig neuen Mut schöpfen ließ.

Obwohl das Frühstück schweigend verlief, war die Anspannung der letzten Tage doch deutlich von beiden abgefallen. Sie aßen gemeinsam und setzten sich dann, wie immer, wenn sie über die Vergangenheit sprachen, hinüber auf Snapes Schlafgelegenheit. Diesmal jedoch begann er nicht einfach zu reden, sondern gab Hermine Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen. Und das tat sie. Sie stellte die eine, die alles entscheidende Frage. „Warum? Warum haben Sie mir das angetan?"

TBC

Ich weiß, dass war ein kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür wird das nächste ein paar Fragen beantworten unter anderem die, die Hermine gerade gestellt hat. Das ist doch auch schon mal was.


	10. Konsequenzen

FFnet nervt zurzeit tierisch. Ich möchte mal einen Tag erleben, an dem ich einfach mein Kapitel ohne technische Probleme hochladen kann. Aber ich lasse mich nicht entmutigen. Hier ist das neue und hoffentlich aufschlussreiche Kapitel.

**10. Konsequenzen**

Severus hatte es kommen sehen, war aber trotzdem nicht wirklich auf die Frage vorbereitet. Er zögerte ihr darauf zu antworten, schloss stattdessen einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann endlich hatte er sich genug gefangen, um darüber reden zu können. „Weil ich nur die Wahl hatte, zuzusehen, wie sie Dich foltern und wahrscheinlich umbringen würden oder Dir selbst wehzutun und Dich vielleicht letztlich retten zu können."

Hermine hatte bereits geahnt, dass er es ihr so begründen würde und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie ja genau dies auch schon gehofft. Jetzt blickte sie ihm in die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach.

Er wendete den Blick nicht ab, als er fort fuhr. „Hermine, ich weiß, welche Schuld ich damit auf mich geladen habe und mit jedem Tag, den Du Dich mit den Albträumen herumplagst, wird sie größer, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit Dich nicht da draußen sterben zu sehen."

Sie schluckte, bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellte. Vor der Antwort hatte sie wirkliche Angst, denn trotz des Gefühls, in seiner Nähe sicher zu sein, ging ihr ein Satz nicht aus dem Kopf, den sie ihn in der Erinnerung hatte sagen hören. Dieser Satz ließ sie zweifeln, schon die ganze Zeit. „Warum haben Sie mich überhaupt gerettet, wenn ich Sie doch immer so genervt habe und Sie mich so hassen?"

„Nein, Hermine, sag so was nicht! Ich weiß, was ich vor Riddle über Dich gesagt habe, aber bitte, glaube nicht ein Wort davon. Ich habe Dich nie gehasst. Vielleicht bist Du mir in Deinen frühen Schuljahren ab und an auf den Geist gegangen, aber ich habe immer gewusst, dass Du eine der wenigen Schülerinnen warst, die meinen Ausführungen folgen konnten. Und wenn Du ernsthaft fragst, warum ich Dich gerettet habe, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen kann, dann kann ich Dir nur sagen, es war meine Pflicht. Ich bin – war – Dein Lehrer und ich hatte die verdammte Pflicht Dich zu retten."

Hermine saß ganz still da und überdachte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Wenn es nur aus Pflichtgefühl war, wie … wie …" Sie geriet ins Stocken und Severus ahnte, was sie fragen wollte.

„Du möchtest wissen, wieso ich dann überhaupt in der Lage war, um Dich zu vergewaltigen."

Sie schloss aus einem Schamgefühl heraus die Augen und nickte.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf, aber ich habe das in meiner Zeit als Spion schon mehrfach tun müssen. Es ist nicht einmal schwierig. Männer sind da anders als Frauen. Die meisten von uns brauchen nur an Sex zu denken, egal in welcher Lebenslage und das Blut schießt in die unteren Regionen. Außerdem bist Du eine hübsche junge Frau. Als Du nackt vor mir gelegen hast, da … ." Er war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden und dann einfach verstummt und Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass es auch ihm unwahrscheinlich zuwider war über die Nacht ihrer Gefangennahme zu sprechen. Irgendwie tröstete sie das.

Severus brach das aufkommende Schweigen, als er begann ihr zu eröffnen, dass es noch mehr Erinnerungen gab. Ihre Erinnerungen, jene welche er ihr zurückgeben wollte, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte kannte. Sie schluckte. Wollte sie das? Wollte sie diese Erinnerungen wirklich zurück? Nun, jetzt konnte sie das sowieso nicht entscheiden, erste, wenn sie alle Fakten kannte.

Unvermittelt nahm Severus ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich habe Dir ja gesagt, dass da noch mehr ist, was Du wissen musst. Ich will es kurz machen. Nachdem Du einmal hier warst, habe ich Dich geheilt und so gut es ging beruhigt, als Du aufgewacht bist. Natürlich hattest Du sehr viel Angst vor mir und Du hast mich gehasst und ich habe es jeden verdammten Moment verstanden. Aber irgendwann - so wie jetzt auch - hast Du eingesehen, dass ich Dir nicht schaden wollte und Du hast angefangen zumindest wieder mit mir zu reden." Er drückte ihre Hände jetzt noch fester und in seinen Augen schienen sich völlig untypischer Weise Tränen zu sammeln.

„Hermine, wir haben uns einander genähert. Nicht so, wie Du denkst. Nicht sexuell. Das würde ich niemals wagen. Aber wir wurden Freunde. Du hast damals auch verstanden, dass Du nicht einfach weggehen konntest, weil das sonst wahrscheinlich mein Todesurteil gewesen wäre und wir haben hier gemeinsam gelebt. Ich habe versucht wieder gutzumachen, was ich Dir angetan habe, habe Dir durch die Albträume geholfen und … ach egal, es ist unwichtig. Wir haben einfach beschlossen, dass Du bis zum Ende des Krieges hier bleiben würdest, oder bis sich die Lage anderweitig ändern würde." Severus unterbrach seinen Monolog und sah sie prüfend an. Glaubte sie ihm?

Schließlich, als er merkte, dass sie nichts erwidern würde, fuhr er in einem noch sanfteren Tonfall fort und Hermine ahnte, dass sie gleich etwas erfahren würde, was sie absolut nicht wissen wollte. Obwohl Severus versuchte es ihr schonend beizubringen, klappte Hermine fast zusammen, als er ihr sagte „Hermine, was Du unbedingt noch wissen musst, dass was ich Dir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht habe, ist, dass Du schwanger bist."

Hätte Hermine nicht bereits gesessen, wäre sie einfach umgekippt. Sie hörte die Worte aus seinem Mund, sie verstand, was er sagte, aber sie begriff kaum, was es bedeutete.

Schwanger? Sie? Wie? Wann?

Severus zog sie eng zu sich und sie ließ es geschehen. Momentan war sie mit anderem beschäftigt, als sich dagegen zu wehren. „Es ist bei der Vergewaltigung passiert und wir haben es beide erst nach über einem Monat gemerkt. Du warst damals sehr entsetzt und ich nicht minder. Natürlich haben wir versucht, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen, aber was für Tränke ich auch angesetzt habe, sie sind wirkungslos geblieben. Nach dem fünften haben wir es aufgegeben. Du bist damals weinend zusammengebrochen und ich hatte meine liebe Mühe Dich zu trösten."

Endlich erwachte Hermine aus ihren Grübeleien und sah ihn wieder an. „Wie haben Sie mich denn getröstet? Wie denn? Bei so etwas gibt es keinen Trost! Ich werde ein Kind kriegen, dass ich nicht will, als Resultat einer Vergewaltigung, unter welchen Umständen auch immer." Sie sprang auf, entriss sich seiner Umarmung. „Auch wenn Sie sich als einen Freund bezeichnen, wie sollte das denn gehen, dass mir das Trost gibt? Ich werde ein Kind kriegen, dass mich für den Rest meines Lebens an diese verdammte Nacht erinnert!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte in ihr Zimmer rennen, doch er war aufgesprungen und hatte sie blitzschnell wieder in die Arme geschlossen. Flüsternd stellte er fest. „Fast der selbe Wortlaut, wie vor drei Monaten." Lauter fuhr er fort. „Du musst mich zu Ende anhören! Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mit der wir alle werden leben können."

„Ach, und was für eine mysteriöse Lösung soll das bitte sein?" Sie war misstrauisch und deshalb lauter geworden, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wovon er sprach.

„Wir haben ausgemacht, dass Du das Kind bekommen und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt Deiner „Freilassung" mitversorgen sollst. Letztlich soll es jedoch bei mir leben. Ich werde es großziehen und Du wirst dann mit einem Vergessenstrank und einem entsprechend starken Zauber die letzten Monate vergessen, inklusive der Nacht der Vergewaltigung."

Hermines Mund stand auf und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf so etwas hätte ich mich doch nie eingelassen."

„Doch, dass hast Du, denn Du wusstest, dass es so für das Kind und auch für Dich das Beste wäre. Es ist keine Ideallösung, aber es wird funktionieren." Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte „Ich weiß, was für ein Schock das jetzt für Dich ist und glaube mir, dass war es vor drei Monaten auch für mich, aber wir werden das durchstehen. Gemeinsam! Und wenn alles vorbei ist, wirst Du wieder die sein, die Du vor Deiner Gefangennahme warst. Dir wird vielleicht ein Jahr Deines Lebens in den Erinnerungen fehlen, aber Du kannst wieder ein ganz normales Leben haben. Eines ohne Kind, ohne böse Erinnerungen und vor allem ohne mich."

Er hatte ruhig mit ihr gesprochen, doch in ihren Augen standen trotzdem Tränen. Sie war sprachlos und innerlich zerrissen. Sollte man sich nicht eigentlich freuen, wenn man ein Kind bekam? Ja, das hatte sich Hermine eigentlich immer so vorgestellt, wenn sie an ihre Zukunft gedacht hatte. Aber nun?

Diese Situation hier war anderes, als alle anderen. Sie würde ein Kind bekommen, das aus einer Vergewaltigung heraus entstanden war. Sie wohnte bei dem Mann, der die Tat begangen hatte und zu allem Überfluss konnte sie noch nicht einmal hier weg. Wie sollte sie denn mit diesem Wissen leben, selbst wenn sie es nur für ein paar Monate hatte? Das alles war unvorstellbar. Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Nein, es durfte nicht wahr sein!

Sie sank zurück auf die Couch und zog ihre Knie an sich, die sie mit den Armen fest umklammerte. Die Tränen standen noch immer ungeweint in ihren Augen, als ihr Blick auf ihr Stickzeug fiel. Sie räusperte sich, damit sie überhaupt in der Lage war zu sprechen. „Habe ich das …" Sie deutete auf den Korb mit Utensilien. „Habe ich das für unser Kind angefangen?"

Severus, der noch immer neben ihr stand, nickte und ging dann um die Handarbeit zu holen. „Ja, es ist für unser Kind. Du wolltest, dass es etwas von seiner Mutter hat, auch wenn Du nicht da sein wirst."

Sie nickte. Ja, das klang ganz nach ihr. All dies war zwar noch immer völlig unglaublich, aber es schien tatsächlich Realität zu sein. Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile neben Snape, bevor sie endgültig ihre Sprache wieder fand und ganz allmählich die Tatsachen akzeptierte, die sie nicht ändern konnte. „Professor, Sie sagten vorhin etwas von weiteren Erinnerungen. Kann ich die jetzt bitte sehen?" Wenn sie schon mit all dem leben musste, was ihr widerfahren war, dann wollte sie wenigstens alles wieder wissen.

„Natürlich Hermine, ich werde Dir das Denkarium bringen, in dem sie sich befinden. Es sind viele. Ich habe jede einzelne Erinnerung, die ich Dir nehmen musste, aufbewahrt."

TBC

Das war sie nun, die letzte wichtige Information, die euch und Hermine noch fehlte. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.


	11. Wieder komplett

Na, habt ihr den Schock vom letzten Mal verdaut und seid jetzt auf noch mehr Schrecken eingestellt? Braucht ihr nicht zu sein. Ich bin jetzt ganz lieb zu den beiden. Meistens jedenfalls, denn das brauchen sie gerade.

Die Leser hier scheinen sich jetzt schon in zwei Lager zu spalten. Die einen können sich ein gutes Ende nicht vorstellen und die anderen wollen unbedingt eines. Dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob ich es hinbekommen habe, die kommenden Kapitel alle so zu gestalten, dass die Entwicklung von Hermine und Snape glaubhaft bleibt.

**11. Wieder komplett**

Severus brachte die steinerne Schale zu ihr und tatsächlich wirbelten darin mehrere Dutzend Gedankenfäden herum. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe sie aufbewahrt, damit Du sie wieder in Dein Gedächtnis integrieren kannst, wenn Du es willst, oder es zu einer Situation wie dieser hier kommt." Snape stellte das Denkarium vor ihr ab und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Voller Verwunderung betrachtete sie ihn einen Moment, bevor sie danach griff. Dann, als sie ihn in der Hand hielt, zog sie damit Stück für Stück ihre Erinnerungen heraus und führte sie zurück in ihr Gehirn.

Mit jeder zurückkehrenden Erinnerung verstand sie besser. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt wieder in aller Deutlichkeit an die Nacht der Gefangennahme, an ihre Gefühle dabei, an die Hoffnung, die sie ihm entgegengebracht hatte, als er sie vom ersten Crucio erlöste, an die dunklen Augen, die sich kurz vor der Vergewaltigung in ihre bohrten und ihr zu signalisieren versuchten, dass es ihm leid tat, an den Schmerz, der kurz darauf folgte und auch an die Demütigung. Alles war so deutlich, als sei es eben erst geschehen und sie musste sich regelrecht zwingen, mit der Rückführung der anderen Erinnerung weiterzumachen.

Viele, die sie hatte, zeigten ihr nur, wie Snape ihr immer und immer wieder erklärte, sie habe aus unbestimmtem Grund ihr Gedächtnis verloren. In anderen Erinnerungen erkannte sie ihre eigene Angst vor ihm, wenn sie gerade ohne Gedächtnis aufwachte und in wieder anderen saßen sie gemeinsam beieinander und unterhielten sich einfach nur, wie alte Freunde. Jede einzelne Erinnerung vervollständigte ihr Weltbild.

Eine der letzten, die sie ihrem Gedächtnis wieder einverleibte, war entscheidend. Es war die Szene, als sie mit Severus besprach, wie sie wegen der Schwangerschaft weiter verfahren sollten. Sie hatte seit Wochen fürchterliche Albträume und nur deshalb war Severus auf die Idee gekommen, ihr das Gedächtnis zeitweilig zu löschen, damit sich die Aufregung nicht negativ auf das Kind auswirkte. Sie selbst hatte zugestimmt, war regelrecht begeistert gewesen, dass sie die schrecklichen Bilder zumindest zeitweise loswerden würde. Doch bald hatte sich dann gezeigt, dass es nicht funktionierte, dass unbewusste Erinnerungen immer wieder nachts in ihre Träume drängten.

Schon bald hatte Severus ihr die Erinnerungen wiedergegeben, damit sie neu entscheiden sollte, wie es weiterginge. Sie selbst hatte dann beschlossen, dass sie es mit den Erinnerungen nicht länger aushielte.

Sie hatte ihn sogar überreden wollen, ihr den Vergessenstrank, welchen sie erst nach der Geburt erhalten sollte, gleich zu geben, doch er hatte strikt abgelehnt, weil die Folgen für die, inzwischen akzeptierte, Schwangerschaft unabsehbar waren.

Jetzt erst verstand Hermine wirklich alles und es erschlug sie beinahe. Zu viele Informationen strömten wieder auf sie ein. Zu viel Wissen, vor dem sie sich zu gern verschlossen hätte und viel zu viele Erinnerungen an etwas, das weder sie noch Severus so gewollt hatten.

Hermine saß für lange Zeit einfach nur da und dachte nach. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich all ihre Gefühle. Severus war zu Anfang bei ihr geblieben, bis sie alle Erinnerungen wieder hatte, doch danach zog er sich zurück. Er wollte ihr die Zeit geben, damit klar zu kommen.

Minute um Minute verging, während in Hermines Kopf sich immer neue und doch altbekannte Bilder zeigten. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn jemand nach einer Amnesie das Gedächtnis wieder fand. So viele Eindrücke versuchten sich ihr aufzudrängen. So viele Erinnerungen wollten noch einmal in Erscheinung treten und verarbeitet werden.

Irgendwann konnte Hermines Gehirn die Menge an Informationen nicht mehr verarbeiten und letztlich schlief sie einfach im Sitzen ein. Doch es war kaum ein Unterschied zu vorher. Im Wachen, wie im Schlafen sah sie die Bilder der Vergangenheit an sich vorüberziehen. Mal saß sie Schulter an Schulter mit Severus auf der Couch und las, mal lag sie unter ihm, während er sie kalt anlächelte und vergewaltigte.

Ihr Schlaf war so unruhig, dass sie sich, noch immer sitzend, so hin und her warf, dass Severus davon aufschreckte. Er hatte die letzten Stunden teilweise vor der Tür und teilweise eingeschlossen im Badezimmer verbracht. Fast schien es ihm, als sei er der Leidtragende und derjenige, der vor etwas davonlief, obwohl das doch eindeutig Hermines Rolle war, doch eben nur fast. Ihm war völlig klar, dass er sich nur zurückzog, weil er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er nun, da sie wieder über all ihre Erinnerungen verfügte, auch wieder die junge Frau sein möge, mit der er eine Art Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Doch es war ebenso gut möglich, dass sie ihn nun hasste. Seit er ihr auf ihren Wunsch hin die Erinnerung zum ersten Mal genommen hatte, war so viel passiert und vieles davon konnte ihre Meinung zu ihm ändern.

Nun aber, als sie da auf der Couch saß und sich mit geschlossenen Augen hin und her warf, da eilte er an ihre Seite und nahm sie in den Arm, hielt sie, bis sich ihr Körper etwas zu beruhigen schien und brachte sie schließlich in ihr Bett.

Als er sie zudeckte erwachte sie kurz und sah ihn an. Severus hätte fast geschrieen vor Enttäuschung, denn in ihren Augen stand das pure Entsetzen.

Schnell wendete er sich ab und zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Wie denn auch? Die ganze Zeit über grübelte er, wie das hier nun weitergehen sollte, doch er sah einfach keine Alternative zu dem bisherigen Zusammenleben. Noch vor ein paar Monaten, als es noch kein ungeborenes Kind gab, zu dessen Erziehung und Schutz er sich verpflichtet hatte, da hätte er sich jederzeit aufgegeben, um Hermine die Möglichkeit zu gewähren, wieder frei zu kommen. Zur Not hätte er sich damals sogar getötet, zumal seine Achtung vor sich selbst nach der Vergewaltigung ins Bodenlose gesunken war.

Nun konnte er diese Alternative nicht mehr in Betracht ziehen. Er würde einen Sohn oder eine Tochter haben, für die es zu sorgen galt. Ja, das Leben mit einem Kind würde nicht einfach werden, aber welche Wahl hatte er denn in dieser Angelegenheit? Hermine war noch ein Mädchen. Eines, dem er Gewalt angetan hatte und er verstand, dass sie sich nicht in der Lage dazu fühlte, sich mit einem Kind, dass aus dieser unglückseligen Nacht stammte, ein Leben lang konfrontiert zu sehen. Nicht, dass es ihm da viel anders ging. Auch ihn würde das noch Ungeborene ein Leben lang daran erinnern, was er getan hatte, doch er war nicht nur der Verursacher, nein, er war auch ein erwachsener Mann und er würde das aushalten. Wieder eine Sache, in der er keine Wahl hatte.

Vielleicht, wenn alles gut ging und er den finalen Kampf überstehen würde, vielleicht konnte er dann Hermine wirklich ihr altes Leben zurückgeben, mitsamt ihrer Unbeschwertheit. Vielleicht aber würde er auch im Kampf fallen. Wenn es dazu kam, gäbe es für Hermine keinen anderen Weg, als das Kind selbst zu versorgen und mit den Erinnerungen zu leben. Natürlich hatten sie über eine Adoption gesprochen, doch dazu sah sie sich erst recht nicht in der Lage. Wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen behalten musste, würde sie auch das Kind selbst versorgen. So viel stand bereits fest.

Was für sinnlose Gedanken er sich doch machte! Es gab in diesem Spiel so unendlich viele Varianten und bevor es nicht zu Ende war, konnte niemand auch nur erahnen, was aus ihm, Hermine oder dem ungeborenen Kind werden würde. Vielleicht würden sie alle überleben, vielleicht niemand von ihnen. Möglicherweise würde er den Kampf überstehen und danach festgenommen und zum Tode verurteilt, oder stattdessen als Held gefeiert. Wer konnte es schon wissen?

Die Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich seiner, doch Severus konnte trotzdem nicht schlafen. Als der Morgen endlich graute, stand er auf und verließ die Wohnung. Um diese Zeit konnte er noch sicher sein, dass niemand nach ihm suchte. Selbst die Auroren machten um diese Zeit noch nicht Jagd auf ihn. Dafür waren aber die Tankstellen in der Muggelwelt geöffnet und er konnte einkaufen, was er brauchte, ohne allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen.

Hermine erwachte an diesem Morgen schweißgebadet und hatte den Eindruck gar nicht geschlafen zu haben. Die Nacht schien ihr anstrengender, als so mancher Tag, doch es schien zumindest, als habe ihr Gehirn die wichtigsten Erinnerungen nun verdaut, denn kurz vor dem Aufwachen hatte sie endlich einen Traum gehabt, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit Severus oder den Todessern zu tun hatte.

Wie seltsam! Sie dachte auf einmal als Severus und nicht mehr als Professor Snape von ihm. Ja, natürlich hatte er ihr schon mehrfach zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich geduzt hatten, aber erst jetzt konnte sie sich wieder daran erinnern. Vieles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, schien ihr seltsam widersprüchlich zu sein, zu dem, an was sie sich jetzt erinnerte. Doch das meiste schien ihr einfach nur klarer.

TBC

Nun wissen wir also, dass Hermine selbst gleich zweimal zugestimmt hat, dass Snape ihr das Gedächtnis nehmen soll. Das erklärt sicher den einen oder anderen Punkt. Durch Hermines wieder vollständiges Gedächtnis wird sich nun sicher auch der Umgang miteinander ändern. Mal sehen, wie Hermine im nächsten Kapitel auf Severus reagiert.


	12. Vergebung

**12. Vergebung**

Hermine erhob sich aus dem Bett und hüllte sich in den Morgenmantel. Ihr Fuß schmerzte jetzt nicht mehr und sie konnte endlich wieder richtig auftreten. Mit dem Gedanken, diese freudige Nachricht Severus mitzuteilen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer, fand aber schon kurz darauf heraus, dass sie völlig allein war. Wo war er denn hin? Nun, vermutlich einkaufen, wie sonst auch immer. Die Erinnerungen an den ersten gemeinsamen Monat hier wieder zu haben, half ihr ungemein. Nun, dann würde sie eben erst einmal duschen. Es ging ihr heute Morgen richtig gut und nur die, nicht wirklich von ihr gewichene, Müdigkeit setzte ihr etwas zu.

Als ihr klar wurde, dass das oft bei Schwangeren der Fall war, musste sie sich erst einmal setzen. Schwanger! Das war die einzige Tatsache, die sie zwar wieder kannte, aber noch nicht wirklich begreifen konnte. Ja, die Vergewaltigung war schlimm, sehr schlimm sogar, aber tagsüber dachte sie nicht daran. Tagsüber war es, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Nun aber, da sie wusste, warum sie ein paar Pfunde mehr auf die Waage zu bringen schien, da wurde ihr ganz anders. Sie bekam tatsächlich ein Kind. Voller Ungläubigkeit, aber auch voller Verzweiflung saß sie auf dem Wannenrand und schüttelte den Kopf.

Warum hatte das nur passieren müssen? Und ausgerechnet ihr! Das Leben war ungerecht und es half ihr auch kein bisschen, dass sie von alledem irgendwann nichts mehr wissen würde, denn jetzt musste sie mit den Tatsachen leben. Vor circa drei Monaten hatte sie so sehr darauf gehofft, die Schwangerschaft ohne die Erinnerungen durchstehen zu können, doch das Experiment war kläglich gescheitert. Dass sie hier saß und darüber nachdachte, war der sichere Beweis dafür. Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr für sie, keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit, keine Auszeit für ihr Gehirn. Sie musste mit dem leben lernen, was ihr geschehen war und was noch geschehen würde.

Draußen schlug die Wohnungstür zu und Hermine wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und ging unter die Dusche. Severus musste nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, wie ihr das zusetzte. Er machte sich auch so schon genug Sorgen um sie. Was für eine seltsame Verkehrung der Rollen! Jetzt machte sie sich schon Gedanken darum, ihm Sorgen und Schmerz zu ersparen. Nun, vielleicht, weil sie wusste, dass auch er eigentlich nur ein Opfer in einem gefährlichen Spiel war.

Nach der Dusche ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und sah, ohne dass er es bemerkte, Severus dabei zu, wie er das Frühstück zubereitete. Er sah bedrückt aus, wie er da stand und den Tisch deckte. Eigentlich sah er so schon aus, seit er damit begonnen hatte, ihr die Erinnerungen wieder zu geben. Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass diese ganze verfahrene Situation für ihn auch nicht viel einfacher sein konnte als für sie. Vielleicht war es in mancher Hinsicht für Severus sogar noch schwerer, weil er sich wohl eine Menge Selbstvorwürfe machte. Eine Welle aus Mitleid für ihn erfasste Hermine und leise trat sie aus dem Türrahmen, an dem sie gerade noch gelehnt hatte.

Sie ging zum inzwischen fertig gedeckten Tisch, auf dem ihre Lieblingsmarmelade und allerlei Leckereien auf sie warteten. Statt sich aber zu setzen, ging Hermine zu Severus, stellte sich vor ihn und wartete, bis er sie endlich ansah.

Das war in diesem Moment so ziemlich das Allerletzte, was dieser wollte. Severus war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihm Vorwürfe machen würde. Vorwürfe wegen der Vergewaltigung, wegen der Schwangerschaft und wegen der ganzen Situation. Er zumindest hätte es an ihrer Stelle so getan. Doch er war nicht an ihrer Stelle und würde es niemals sein. Er konnte ihr weder den Schmerz, noch die Schwangerschaft abnehmen, ja noch nicht einmal die Erinnerungen. Aber zumindest konnte er ihr den Respekt erweisen, sich ihre Vorwürfe anzuhören. Severus sah auf.

Und es geschah etwas, dass Severus beinahe aus der Bahn warf.

Hermine sah ihn für einen Moment lang mit schief gelegtem Kopf an und umarmte ihn dann einfach. Keine Vorwürfe, keine schmerzvollen Blicke, keine Tränen in ihren Augen. Nicht einmal ein Hauch dessen. Einfach nur eine Umarmung, die ihm Kraft gab und ihn mit stiller Dankbarkeit für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen erfüllte.

Obwohl er selbstverständlich wusste, dass Hermine Trost wohl viel dringender von Nöten hatte, als er selbst, nahm Severus ihre Geste dankbar an und sog das friedliche Gefühl, was sie ihn spüren ließ, mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, auf.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er Hermines Wesen sehr gut kennen gelernt, doch damit hatte er trotzdem niemals gerechnet. In dem Monat, den sie mehr oder weniger nebeneinander her gelebt hatte, war auch eine gewisse Vertrautheit entstanden, aber niemals war da solche Tiefe gewesen, wie in dieser Sekunde.

Endlich begriff Severus, dass er einfach nur dastand und sich umarmen ließ. Schnell schlang auch er seine Arme um Hermine und drückte sie fest an sich. Während er seinen Mund auf ihr Haar senkte, murmelte er leise. „Womit habe ich Deine Verzeihung nur verdient?"

Hermine fand keine Antwort, zumindest keine verbale, doch sie vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer in seiner Robe, seufzte leise und strich ihm mit beiden Händen sanft über den Rücken. In all der Zeit, die sie nun zwangsläufig zusammen wohnten, war nie eine solch große Nähe zueinander vorhanden gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und nahmen dann, ohne große Worte, ihr Frühstück ein.

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen in vertrauten Bahnen. Severus sorgte für Hermines Wohlbefinden und Hermine, deren Bauch sich nun allmählich sichtbar wölbte, saß tagsüber oft stickend oder lesend in der kleinen Wohnung und versank dabei in Gedanken. Sie und Severus hatten sich mit den Geschehnissen mehr oder weniger freiwillig arrangiert. So ähnlich war es zwischen ihnen schon einmal gewesen, bevor sie die Schwangerschaft festgestellt hatten und auch noch ein paar Tage danach. Und doch war es irgendwie anders.

Wie damals sprachen sie nicht übermäßig viel miteinander, doch manchmal da sahen sie gleichzeitig von ihren Büchern auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Manchmal schenkte Hermine ihm jetzt auch einfach ein kleines Lächeln und irgendwann lernte er auch, es zu erwidern.

Die Tage wurden also sichtlich einfacher, während die Nächte so anstrengend blieben, wie stets. Beinahe jede einzelne Nacht erwachte Hermine schreiend aus ihren Albträumen. Und jede Nacht saß Severus dann bei ihr am Bett und tröstete sie.

Hermines Albträume hatten sich im Lauf der Zeit verändert. Sie waren nicht mehr so sehr von Severus geprägt, als viel mehr von der Anwesenheit und der Gier nach Gewalt und Sex, die die anderen Todesser verströmten. So oft Hermine sich auch wünschte, die Träume mochten verschwinden, so waren sie doch noch immer ihr unerwünschter Begleiter durch die Nächte.

Ein paar mal hatte sie versucht tagsüber zu schlafen, doch auch da quälten sie bald die gleichen Bilder und Ängste.

Einmal war Severus erst sehr spät von einem Todessertreffen nach Hause gekommen und hatte sie dann schreiend auf der Couch gefunden, wo sie zuvor eingeschlafen war. Sofort war er zu ihr geeilt und hatte sie in den Arm genommen, doch sie war einfach nicht aufgewacht. Erst nachdem er einen Zauber auf sie gesprochen hatte, kam sie wieder zu sich, blickte ihn verängstigt an, um ihm aber dann die Arme fest um den Hals zu schlingen und sich an ihm festzuhalten, bis sie aufhören konnte zu zittern.

In dieser Nacht hatte er Hermine in ihr Bett getragen, sie zugedeckt und ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht, doch noch bevor er einen Schritt von ihr weg gemacht hatte, rief sie ihn wieder zu sich.

„Severus, bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir.", flehte sie. „Ich weiß es ist albern, aber ich habe den Eindruck die Träume werden immer schlimmer und ich habe Angst, beim Aufwachen allein zu sein."

Erst wollte er den Kopf schütteln und ihr diese Bitte abschlagen, doch dann sah er die Angst in ihren Augen, zog seine Jacke aus und kroch zu ihr in die Laken. Wenig später schlief sie friedlich an ihn gekuschelt und auch er döste irgendwann ein. In dieser Nacht hatte sie keine weiteren Albträume.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass sie ihn am nächsten Abend bat, wieder zu ihr ins Bett zu kommen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach, weil sie in dieser Phase der Schwangerschaft ein wenig menschliche Nähe brauchte. Severus, der in der vergangen Nacht festgestellt hatte, dass er auch ruhiger schlief, wenn er neben ihr lag, stimmte mit etwas Widerwillen zu. Noch immer hatte er Angst sie durch zu viel Nähe zu bedrängen, doch die wurde ihm in den darauf folgenden Nächten genommen.

Jeden Abend wenn er sich neben sie legte, kam sie zu ihm gekrochen und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Und mit jeder Nacht, die verging, fühlte es sich vertrauter und natürlicher an. Wenn er aufwachte und sie war nicht da, dann vermisste er etwas. Und wenn sie dann wieder kam von der Toilette, dann zog er sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren wundervollen Haaren. Oft schob er sie dann wieder ein wenig von sich, wenn ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass er aufhören musste, so für sie zu empfinden.

Hermine, die mittlerweile im siebten Monat war, freute sich darüber, dass seit seiner Anwesenheit in ihrem Bett, die Albträume weniger wurden.

Vielleicht war es ja auch nur die Tatsache, dass es nun schon so lange zurücklag und sie es verarbeitet hatte, vielleicht war es aber auch wirklich durch das sichere Gefühl, was er ihr gab. Manchmal, wenn sie nicht sofort einschlafen konnte, da dachte sie daran, wie seltsam es doch war, mit dem Mann, der die Schuld an ihrem Zustand trug, hier im Bett zu liegen und sich auch noch über seine Anwesenheit zu freuen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich immer wieder daran, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte.

Immer öfter strich sie sich dann gedankenverloren über den runden Bauch und wunderte sich, wie stark ihre Gefühle für den Mann neben ihr, aber auch für das ungeborene Kind, doch waren.

TBC

Das klingt, als wären wir schon ziemlich nah an einem Happy End, nicht wahr? Aber seid euch sicher, das sind wir nicht und das hier ist nur ein kleines Zwischenhoch. Schließlich kommen da noch ein paar Kapitel.


	13. Neue Sorgen

**13. Neue Sorgen**

Alles lief gut, bis Severus Ende des siebten Monats an einem Montag morgen aufstand und der noch halb verschlafenen Hermine erklärte, er hielte es nicht länger für nötig, dass er neben ihr schliefe.

Hermine zwang sich, die Augen ganz zu öffnen und ignorierte auch den Drang sie wegen des hellen Sonnenlichtes sofort wieder zu schließen. Sie setzte sich auf und fragte: „Aber wieso denn, Severus? Wenn Du bei mir bist, dann träume ich wenigstens nicht mehr schlecht. Bitte bleib."

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte im Hinausgehen. „Du hast schon lange keine Albträume mehr gehabt. Ich denke es ist nicht mehr nötig, uns gemeinsam in dieses kleine Bett zu quetschen. Wenn sie zurückkehren, werde ich es auch vom Wohnzimmer aus hören." In diesem Moment schien er wieder der Mann zu werden, der er als Lehrer immer für sie gewesen war. Kühl, überheblich und streng.

Verdattert saß Hermine auf der Bettkante und blickte ihm nach. Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren, dass er jetzt das Weite suchte? Sie beschloss ihm Zeit zu geben. Vielleicht würde er dann ja mit ihr reden.

Doch das tat er nicht. Weder an diesem Tag, noch am nächsten oder übernächsten. Da Hermines Albträume nicht wiederkehrten, schlief sie jetzt wieder allein und Severus nahm nächtens die Couch erneut in Beschlag.

Am Anfang schien sonst alles normal zwischen ihnen zu sein, doch dann wurde Severus von Tag zu Tag stiller, später sogar abweisend zu ihr und Hermine fragte sich immer öfter, was sie tat, um das auszulösen. Er versorgte sie noch immer, mit allem Notwendigen, kümmerte sich sonst aber auffällig wenig um sie, obwohl es gerade jetzt nötiger gewesen wäre. Doch immer, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, verließ er die Wohnung. Nach einem Monat hatte sich die Situation zwischen ihnen soweit angespannt, dass sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, ohne sich je gestritten zu haben.

Manchmal, wenn sie nach dem Abendessen in ihr Zimmer ging, weinte sie ein paar stille Tränen, weil er auf einmal so anders war. Es machte ihr Angst, doch sie wagte jetzt nicht mehr ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Es dauerte noch weitere vierzehn Tage, bis Hermine endlich erfuhr, was los war. Es geschah in einer Nacht, in der sie erwachte, weil sie wieder einmal zur Toilette musste. Was auch immer sie sonst für das Kind in sich empfand, in diesen Momenten verfluchte sie es stets, weil es ständig auf ihre Blase drückte. Doch in dieser Nacht schien das Ungeborene ein sehr gutes Timing zu haben. Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, saß sie Severus im Türrahmen stehen. Das Mondlicht zeichnete klar seine Silhouette ab und Hermine ahnte plötzlich, was mit ihm los war.

Doch bevor sie auch nur das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte, wandte er sich schnell um und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Hermine blieb noch eine ganze Weile grübelnd auf dem Rand des Bettes sitzen, bis sie der Druck auf ihrer Blase daran erinnerte, warum sie überhaupt erwacht war.

Der nächste Morgen verlief wie stets in letzter Zeit: Schweigsam und für Hermines Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Sie war ein paar Mal in Versuchung Severus anzusprechen, aber schon seine Körperhaltung war zu abweisend, um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen wollen? Das sie wusste, dass er sie mochte oder gar liebte? Ja, und dann? Sollte sie ihm etwa vormachen, dass sie die Gefühle erwiderte? Nein, das war ganz sicher der falsche Weg. Im Moment, gerade da sie seine Gefühle verstanden zu haben schien, da wusste sie über ihre eigenen so gar nicht mehr bescheid.

Liebe? Was war das schon? Die Tatsache, dass sie es mochte, wenn er sie im Arm hielt, das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, wenn er – selbst jetzt – in ihrer Nähe war? Oder war es das Grummeln in ihrem Magen, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde und sie sich Minute für Minute Sorgen um ihn machte? Hermine wusste es nicht und ein Teil von ihr weigerte sich auch, intensiver darüber nachzudenken. Severus Snape war in den letzten Monaten zu einem Freund geworden, wenn auch im Moment zu einem sehr schweigsamen. Diese Freundschaft würde sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen und dabei noch riskieren, ihn und sich zu verletzen.

Nach diesem Beschluss verliefen die nächsten Tage genau so wie die letzten. Severus schwieg, Hermine schwieg auch, das Baby trat und somit blieb alles beim Alten, sah man einmal davon ab, dass Severus wenig später noch mehr Sorgen mit sich herumzuschleppen schien. Hermine wagte es lange nicht, ihn zu fragen, was los sei, doch irgendwann hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus.

In einem Moment, da sie auf der Couch lag, mit Wasser in den Beinen, wahnsinnigen Kreuzschmerzen und der Überlegung, wie sie sich hier jemals wieder hoch quälen sollte, da betrachtete sie Severus, der ins Feuer stierte und sich seit Stunden nicht bewegt hatte.

„Was hast Du, Severus? Was ist mit Dir in letzter Zeit los?"

Entweder hatte er sie nicht gehört, oder er ignorierte sie einfach. Jedenfalls erhielt Hermine keine Antwort. So einfach jedoch gab sie sich nicht geschlagen.

„Okay, wenn Du nicht reden willst, ist das Deine Sache, aber würdest Du mir bitte aufhelfen. Ich liege hier wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken und so weit ich mich erinnern kann, bist Du nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem Zustand."

Sein Kopf schnellte angesichts dieser indirekten Beschuldigung zu ihr herum und endlich hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit – und viel erstaunlicher – er fand nach Wochen des Schweigens sogar seine Stimme wieder. „Daran brauchst Du mich nicht zu erinnern. Ich werde es den Rest meines Lebens nicht vergessen."

Wenn auch seine Stimme unfreundlich war, so half er ihr doch zumindest sich hinzusetzen. Hermine nutze die körperliche Nähe und die Tatsache, dass er wieder mit ihr sprach aus und fragte noch einmal: „Was bedrückt Dich so, Severus? Du weißt, Du kannst mit mir reden!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht und ich will es auch nicht. Du hast genug eigene Sorgen."

„Ja, die habe ich durchaus, aber zurzeit sind die recht harmlos. Meine größte Sorge ist nämlich, wie ich mich ohne Hilfe hinsetzen und dann wieder aufstehen kann. Und nun rede endlich mit mir, verdammt noch mal!" Sie war mittlerweile wütend. Was dachte er, mit wem er hier sprach? Mit einer Erstklässlerin?

Doch Severus schwieg. Er machte keine Anstalten sich zu erheben und sie allein zu lassen, doch er schwieg.

Irgendwann hielt Hermine die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aus und legte eine ihrer Hände auf seinen Unterarm. „Bitte, Severus! Sag mir was los ist, sag mir, was Dich so fertig macht."

Überraschenderweise schien diese kleine Geste etwas bewirkt zu haben. Severus antwortete: „Das weißt Du doch längst, wie ich Dich kenne. Du weißt es doch, oder?"

Hermine schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen und biss dann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, die Sprache würde nicht auf dieses Thema kommen. Das alles war so kompliziert. Die Tatsache von einem Mann schwanger zu sein, war mit Sicherheit nicht ausreichend, um ihn zu lieben. Besonders dann nicht, wenn die Schwangerschaft durch eine Vergewaltigung zustande gekommen war. Aber da war so viel mehr zwischen ihnen. Undefiniert und unaufgearbeitet, fern jeden Bewusstseins. Und dann gab es da noch Dinge, die ungewollt auf sie einwirkten. Voldemort, der Krieg, die Tatsache, dass sie bald entbinden würde … Nein, das war alles zu viel, um jetzt sagen zu können, ob sie Severus Snape liebte, oder nur mochte.

„Severus, ich … ich … wie soll ich sagen? Ja, ich weiß davon, oder zumindest habe ich es geahnt, aber –„

„Schon gut, Hermine, ich denke es ist alles gesagt!" Damit wollte er sich erheben und sie einfach da sitzen lassen, doch Hermine tat instinktiv das Richtige.

Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Setz Dich wieder und erzähl mir endlich, was Du wirklich für Sorgen mit Dir herumschleppst."

Severus Reaktion auf diese Aufforderung fiel laut und heftig aus, so wie Hermine es in all den Monaten mit ihm noch nicht erlebt hatte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Handgelenk ruhte und stieß sie von sich. „Das willst Du gar nicht wissen, Hermine! Du solltest es auch nicht wissen!" schrie er. „Und es ist besser, wenn Du es nicht weißt!" Leiser und nun in sich zusammengesunken fuhr er fort. „Es ist besser wenn Du nicht weißt, dass Du hier bald allein sein wirst und dass ich das Baby wohl niemals zu sehen kriege."

Trotz des Hindernisses ihres eigenen Bauches, sprang Hermine an dieser Stelle auf und fuhr ihn entsetzt an. „Was soll das alles heißen, Severus? Willst Du mich hier allein zurücklassen?"

Auch Severus fuhr nun hoch. "Glaubst Du wirklich ich würde freiwillig gehen? Glaubst Du das? Verdammt Hermine, der Endkampf steht bevor und vermutlich habe ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance das zu überleben. Du wirst mit dem Kind allein sein und ich kann es nicht ändern. DAS sind meine Sorgen!"

TBC

Nach dem so positiv anmutenden letzten Kapitel war dieses hier eher düster. Wie werden wohl die nächsten sein? Wird sich das Blatt noch zum Guten wenden, oder stirbt Snape wirklich beim Endkampf? Nun, es wird noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis ihr die Antwort auf all diese Fragen erhaltet.


	14. Vorbereitungen

Devilish: Ja, Severus tut mir auch leid, aber Hermine genauso. Beide müssen bei mir halt immer ganz schön was durchmachen.

TJR: Irgendwann musste die äußere Welt die beiden ja wieder einholen und nun ist es so weit und beide können nur noch hoffen, dass Severus Vorahnung falsch ist.

**14. Vorbereitungen**

Hermine sah Severus einen langen Moment in die Augen und prüfte, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Alles was sie fand war Sorge um sie und das ungeborene Kind.

„Wann?" war ihre einzige Frage.

„Vermutlich in zwei oder drei Wochen. Genau weiß es nur Voldemort selbst. Du wirst ab dann auf Dich allein gestellt sein und wahrscheinlich werde ich mein Versprechen, unser Kind großzuziehen, nicht einlösen können. Hermine, es tut mir leid, ich habe immer gedacht es bliebe etwas mehr Zeit, zumindest bis nach der Geburt."

Hermine begriff nur nach und nach, was er sagte und als sie dann verstand, was das für sie heißen würde, brach sie in Tränen aus und drückte sich einfach nur an ihn.

Jeder Versuch sie zu trösten schlug zunächst fehl und es brauchte all seine verbliebene Kraft, es überhaupt zu schaffen. Nach über zwei Monaten lagen sie dann letztlich doch wieder gemeinsam in ihrem Bett. Arm in Arm und eng aneinandergedrückt schliefen schließlich beide ein.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und es schien als hätte die gemeinsame Nacht bewirkt, dass Severus sich wieder wie früher verhielt. Doch es war nicht nur diese Nacht gewesen, vielmehr waren es all die ungesagten Dinge zwischen ihnen. Die Dinge, die vermutlich niemals ausgesprochen werden würden. Die Dinge, die er tief in seinem Herzen verschloss und bald in sein Grab mitnehmen würde.

Es tröstete ihn, dass Hermine ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machte, was er empfand und auch nicht, weil er sie allein lassen würde, aber es schmerze ihn zu wissen, dass all seine Illusionen von einem – wenn auch nur kurzzeitigem – gemeinsamen Familienleben, mit dem Finalkampf zerstört wurden.

Seit Wochen schon hatte er geahnt, dass Voldemort etwas plante und tatsächlich war er auch der erste gewesen, der eingeweiht worden war, aber es schien Severus keine besondere Ehre zu sein, als erste zu wissen, wann genau man sterben würde. Denn dieses Gefühl ließ ihn seither nicht mehr los.

Er war in Wahrsagen nie sonderlich gut gewesen, aber es schien ihm absolut unumgehbar, bei diesem Kampf zu sterben. Potter und Weasley hatten die letzten Horkruxe zerstört. Nun gab es nur noch den letzten Seelenteil in Voldemorts Körper. Um ihn zu zerstören würde es auf jeden Funken Magie auf der Seite des Guten ankommen. Severus wusste, er würde sich in diesem Kampf am entscheidenden Punkt mit Potter zusammentun müssen. Spätestens dann würde Voldemort ihn ohne Zweifel töten.

Severus wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als Hermine den Raum betrat. Sie hatte geduscht. Ihr hingen noch immer einige halbnasse Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und sie trat lächelnd an den Tisch und sah dabei wunderschön aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich gestern so aufgeführt habe, aber das kommt alles so plötzlich, Severus."

„Schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigsam, aber Severus war aufmerksamer ihr gegenüber, als in den letzten Wochen. Obwohl ihm seine Sorgen noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, war der Umgang mit ihm jetzt doch einfacher und im Laufe des Tages stellte sich eine alte, fast vergessene Harmonie wieder zwischen ihnen ein, die am Ende noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er sie zu Bett brachte und sich, statt zu gehen, neben sie legte.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn wohl kaum jemals lieben würde, aber sie schien ihn seine Gegenwart zu mögen und er mochte ihre ganz sicher. Was also lag näher, als wenigstens gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen. Mit dem Gedanken, er könne auch ein weitaus unglücklicheres Leben, als dieses, führen, schlief er ein.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen im Flug und nach etwas mehr als einer Woche stand fest, dass Voldemort den finalen Kampf gegen den Orden so geplant hatte, dass ihnen noch neun Tage blieben.

Neun Tage, um miteinander zu leben. Neun Tage, um nachzudenken. Neun Tage, um sich Sorgen zu mache und neun Tage, um zu planen, was danach geschehen würde.

Obwohl Hermine ihm immer wieder versicherte, er würde den Kampf schon überstehen, ließ sich Severus nicht beirren und gab ihr einen Zettel, auf den die Sprüche standen, die ihr erlauben würden, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Der Zettel enthielt auch die Informationen, wo sie am unauffälligsten einkaufen konnte und einige Sprüche, die zur Tarnung dienten.

Hermine lehnte es rundum ab, den Zettel zu lesen. Sie schwor ihm, ihn zu benutzen, wenn es wirklich notwendig sein, aber keinen Moment vorher. Auch wenn sie sich weigerte, ihre Gefühle, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, zu analysieren, so wusste sie doch, dass da noch mehr war und sie konnte den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, dieses „mehr" niemals erkunden zu können.

Einen Tag vor dem Kampf schrieb Severus einen Brief an den Orden und ließ ihn, obwohl es ein enormes Risiko war, von der Winkelgasse aus, zu seinem Bestimmungsort bringen. Der Brief enthielt den Hinweis auf Ort und Zeit des Aufeinandertreffens und auch auf den Ablauf des Kampfes. Ihm war klar, dass er enttarnt werden würde, wenn jemand diesen Brief abfinge, doch es war ihm egal. So oder so ging er davon aus, nur noch einen Tag zu Leben zu haben.

Vermutlich würde das Schreiben nichts helfen und der Orden würde ihn trotzdem bekämpfen, aber je nachdem, wer den Brief öffnete, gab es immerhin die Chance, dass man verstand und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, die richtige Seite zu unterstützen.

Nach dem Absenden fiel ihm ein, dass es noch etwas zu tun gab. Draco.

Er apparierte schnell zu der kleinen Hütte im Verbotenen Wald und schlug dreimal mit der Faust gegen die morsche Tür. Der Junge lebte hier, seit er mit ihm nach jener folgenschweren Nacht geflohen war. Er hatte stets die Angst gehabt, von seinem Vater oder anderen Anhängern Voldemorts gefunden zu werden. Nie hätte er es gewagt, wieder zurück zur Schule zu gehen, oder gar zu seinen Eltern.

Severus hatte am Anfang versucht, den Jungen auf den richtigen Pfad zu bringen und eine Weile sah es auch aus, als könne das klappen, aber dann war bei einem seiner Besuche klar geworden, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Draco war kein Mörder und letztlich war er nur das Produkt seines Vaters, aber zu viel von diesen dummen Ideen über Schlamm- und Reinblüter steckten in seinem Kopf, als das Severus es hätte riskieren können, den Orden mit ihm zu belasten.

Also war der Junge in der Hütte geblieben, die zu Anfang einige Wochen lang ihr gemeinsames Versteck gewesen war. Severus hatte ihn mit allem Lebensnotwendigen versorgt und immer wieder mal nach ihm gesehen. Im Prinzip vegetierte er vor sich hin.

Auch heute traf er ihn an, wie immer, wenn er ihn besuchte: Er saß in der Ecke, starrte an die Wand und hatte seine Knie fest umklammert. Als er die Schritte hörte, die auf ihn zukamen sah er auf und zeigte so sein eingefallenes Gesicht, das seit Monaten keinen Hauch Sonnenschein mehr abbekommen hatte. Wenn Lucius ihn so hätte sehen können, wäre er verrückt geworden.

Nicht das Severus für einem der Malfoys sonderliche freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte, aber Draco tat ihm leid, noch mehr, wenn er daran dachte, dass er schon morgen vermutlich seinen Vater verlor und noch mehr, wenn er daran dachte, dass ihn sicherlich eine Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes erwarten würde.

„Hallo Draco."

Der Junge sah weg, so als wolle er nicht gestört werden in der ach so wichtigen Betrachtung der Wand. Doch schließlich hörte er ein leises. „Was willst Du? Die Nahrungsmittel reichen noch für mindestens eine Woche."

Severus seufzte. Was war nur aus dem jungen Mann geworden, der all seine Energie aufbrachte, um seinem Vater und Voldemort alles recht zu machen? Selbst fehlgeleitete Energie war besser, als dieses Herumsitzen, das hier Tag für Tag stattfand.

„Übermorgen wird alles entschieden sein, Draco. Ab übermorgen kannst Du Dich wieder um Dich selbst kümmern. Du musst es sogar. Ich werde nicht wiederkommen. Das ist alles, was ich Dir sagen wollte."

Für einen kurzen Moment schien ein Leuchten durch Dracos Gesicht zu huschen, das aber so schnell wieder verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war. „Der entscheidende Kampf steht an." Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. „Wenn Voldemort siegt, bin ich noch genau so arm dran, wie jetzt. Wenn er verliert, wird man mich immer noch wegen der Sache mit Dumbledore festnehmen. Was also hat sich für mich geändert?"

Damit hatte der Junge Recht. Severus setzte sich an den einzigen Stuhl in der Hütte. So oft in letzter Zeit hatte er über sich und Hermine nachgedacht. Über sich, Hermine und über das Baby. Dracos Dilemma hingegen war ihm entgangen.

Minutenlang saß er da und grübelte, bevor er Draco wieder ansprach. „Du musst hoffen, dass Voldemort verliert. Wenn es so ist, behaupte einfach, Du hättest unter einem Imperius von mir gestanden. Wenn ich das morgen überlebe, werde ich Dir nicht widersprechen und wenn nicht, kann es ohnehin keiner mehr nachweisen."

Dracos nickte leicht und starrte dann weiter an die Wand, während Severus sich erhob, den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch rückte und sich verabschiedete. Er hatte die Hütte schon beinahe verlassen, als er ein leises „Viel Glück!" vernahm.

TBC

Tja, scheint, als sei sich Severus wirklich sicher, was sein Ableben betrifft. Aber vielleicht kommt ja doch nicht alles so, wie er denkt. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es jedenfalls einen den großen Finalkampf und danach werden wir weitersehen, was aus Hermine wird.


	15. Tag der Entscheidung

Heute gibt es nicht nur ein neues Kapitel, sondern für all jene, die es noch nicht gemerkt haben sollten: Gestern habe ich den letzten Teil von „Ein notwendiger Zauber" veröffentlicht.

Für alle die danach so richtig schön rundum zufrieden sind, gebe ich für das heutige Kapitel von „Konsequenzen des Erinnern" einen Feuerwhiskey aus. Ihr wisst ja, was das heißt ...

**15. Tag der Entscheidung**

In der Nacht vor dem Kampf fand kaum jemand Schlaf. Severus wanderte unruhig das Wohnzimmer hinauf und hinab. Hermine saß auf der Couch und streichelte sich immer wieder über den Bauch. Severus Nervosität schien sich auf das Baby übertragen zu haben. Es trat Hermine auffällig oft und schien ebenfalls nicht schlafen zu wollen.

Auch im Grimmauldplatz 12 schlief niemand. Obwohl Minerva McGonagall mehrfach versuchte alle ins Bett zu schicken, ging keiner der Anwesenden. Ja, sie hatten schon vor Wochen erfahren, dass es zum großen entscheidenden Kampf kommen würde und dank eines gefassten Todessers wussten sie auch, dass Hogsmeade zuerst angegriffen würde, aber erst heute Nachmittag hatten sie etwas ganz Entscheidendes erfahren. Etwas, von dem die meisten von ihnen noch immer nicht wussten, ob sie es glauben sollten. Etwas, dass ganz und gar unmöglich schien. Severus Snape sollte noch immer auf ihrer Seite stehen!

Er hatte einen Brief geschickt. Einen, der die Nachricht enthielt, er würde morgen auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen. Das war fast unglaublicher, als wenn plötzlich Albus fröhlich lächelnd zur Tür hereinspaziert wäre.

Oder war es tatsächlich möglich, dass Snape einen guten Funken in seinem Herzen trug? Obwohl er den Direktor ermordet hatte? Insbesondere Harry und Ron konnten und wollten nicht daran glauben.

Aber da war noch etwas. Der Brief hatte einen Hinweis auf etwas enthalten, dass noch unglaublicher war: Hermine Granger sollte noch leben.

Der Hinweis war klein und unscheinbar. Leicht zu übersehen, nur nicht für Harry. Als er den Brief in die Hände bekam, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Stand dort wirklich etwas von einem besserwisserischen Teil des goldenen Trios? Und war das tatsächlich ein Hinweis, oder nur ein Versuch bei einer Gefangennahme am Leben gelassen zu werden?

Harrys Herz schlug schnell, wenn er daran dachte, dass Hermine noch leben könnte. Allein die Vorstellung jedoch, sie könnte all die Zeit von Snape oder anderen Todessern gefangen gehalten worden sein, jagte ihm kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Nicht auszumalen, was ihr vermutlich alles zugestoßen war.

Damals, als er und Ron entkamen und Hermine es nicht geschafft hatte, da war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ohne Snape als Spion in ihren Reihen, gab es keine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, ob sie noch lebte, oder sogar in irgendeiner Form einen Befreiungsversuch zu unternehmen. Nun gab es einen winzige Chance, Hermine lebend wieder zu sehen.

Trotz aller Aufregung, die insbesondere durch Harrys Adern pulsierte, weil der letzte Kampf anstand, kriegte er kaum den Kopf frei, wenn er an ein Wiedersehen mit seiner besten Freundin dachte. Er hatte es Ron nicht verraten, denn wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, würde sein Herz brechen. Einmal mehr und vor allem einmal zu viel.

Lieber wollte Harry ihn überraschen, wenn es doch stimmte, als ihn möglicherweise in einen Abgrund zu reißen.

Als der Morgen kam, begann der gesamte Orden sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Die Zauberstäbe wurden noch ein letztes Mal auf Brüche und Risse kontrolliert, vorbeugend wurden Tränke gegen Fluchschäden eingenommen und schließlich apparierte der Orden gemeinsam mit einer Vielzahl Auroren nach Hogsmeade.

Ihre Ankunft schien beinahe zeitgleich mit den Todessern stattzufinden und innerhalb von Sekunden brach ein wahnsinniges Chaos aus. Flüche zuckten durch die Luft und brachen wie ein Gewitter über die Ankommenden herein. Vornehmlich grüne Blitze verließen die Zauberstäbe der Todesser, während die Auroren und die Ordensmitglieder fast nur den Stupor, Bein- und Ganzkörperklammern einsetzten und so einen deutlichen Nachteil hatten. Wann immer die Todesser die Gelegenheit sahen, befreiten sie ihre Kollegen und waren so bald in der Überzahl.

Harry war in all dem Chaos vom Orden an den Rand der Siedlung gedrängt worden, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihn und die Horden der Todesser zu bringen, zumindest bis Voldemort hier auftauchen würde.

Lange mussten sie darauf nicht warten. Kaum schien es, als würde der Orden zurückgedrängt, apparierte der Dunkle Lord zusammen mit seinen engsten Vertrauten in die Mitte des Kampfgeschehens und gab Zeichen mit den Angriffen zu pausieren.

Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben standen sich die beiden Fronten gegenüber und beobachteten sich argwöhnisch.

Einer der Todesser trat nach vorn. Trotz Maske und Kutte war es unverkennbar Snape. Seine prägnante Stimme schallte über das Schlachtfeld, was einmal Hogsmeade gewesen war. „Potter, kommen Sie raus und stellen Sie sich Ihrem Schicksal."

Es war totenstill und nur das leise Echo der Aufforderung hallte noch ein wenig nach. Snape fuhr fort. „Wir werden siegen, so oder so, aber wenn Potter gegen unseren Lord kämpft, werden wir Gnade walten lassen und sollten wir tatsächlich verlieren, werden wir uns ergeben." Niemand hörte Severus' Stimme an, für wie lächerlich er die von Voldemort vorgegebenen Worte hielt.

Er hoffte Potter würde die Herausforderung tatsächlich annehmen, denn dies würde ihm die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort und allen Todessern einbringen und Severus hätte eine Chance das Monster gemeinsam mit Potter und dem Orden zu zerstören.

Niemand aus dem Orden hatte versucht Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass man ihm bezüglich seiner Gesinnung keinen Glauben schenkte und seinem Plan folgen würde, aber noch bestand die Chance dazu.

Und tatsächlich arbeitete sich Harry durch die Reihen. Lange hatte er mit Minerva McGonagall diskutiert und mit einigen anderen. Alle hatten ihm davon abgeraten, an den Brief zu glauben. Er selbst war ja auch nicht davon überzeugt, dass Snape die Wahrheit geschrieben hatte, aber letztlich blieb ihm in dieser Situation gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Herausforderung anzunehmen.

Also trat er nach vorn und stand nun Snape gegenüber, der ihm durch die Schlitze der silbernen Maske aufmerksam beobachtete.

Glaubte Potter ihm? War er bereit den Dunklen mit ihm endgültig zu beseitigen?

Harry hob den Zauberstab und sagte mit erstaunlich fester Stimmt. „Ich bin hier und bereit mich zu duellieren."

Auch Voldemort schritt nun nach vorn und Severus trat ein paar Meter zurück. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Anhängern trug Voldemort keine Maske und zeigte der Welt sein hässliches schlangenähnliches Antlitz, samt den dunkelrot leuchtenden Augen. Sein Blick war fest auf Harry gerichtet und sein Zauberstab erhoben. Sie standen sich gegenüber, wie zwei Revolverhelden in einem schlechten Western.

Während Harry und Voldemort darauf warteten, dass er jeweils andere das Duell begann, plagten Severus erste Zweifel an seinem Plan. Was genau wollte er denn schon tun, dass Voldemort töten konnte? Würde ein gemeinsamer Todesfluch mit Harry und dem Orden das Monster wirklich töten, oder würde er wieder nur geschwächt und irgendwann wieder auferstehen? Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schwirrte auch die Sorge um Hermine und das ungeborene Kind herum. Was würde ohne ihn aus ihnen werden?

Blitzschnell kehrten seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück, als Voldemort seinen Todessern über Legilimentik das Zeichen zum Angriff auf Harry schickte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte so viel Angst vor diesem Jungen, dass er all seine Kräfte gebündelt gegen ihn richten wollte. Doch darauf hatten Severus und hoffentlich auch der Orden nur gewartet. Ohne Verzögerung richtete er den Zauberstab auf Voldemort und schrie. „Jetzt."

Die Todesser verstanden dies als Zeichen des Angriffes auf Harry, der aber vorbereitet war und auf Snapes Zeichen hin disapparierte, bevor die Angriffswelle ihn erreichte. Die giftgrünen Flüche verpufften an der Stelle, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte und gleichzeitig nahm der Orden nun Voldemort ins Visier. Alle, ob nun Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder, bündelten ihre Kraft und richteten ihren nächsten Angriff auf den gefürchteten Anführer der Todesser und sprachen den Todesfluch.

Alle, auch Snape!

Die gesammelte Kraft von über siebzig mehr oder minder starken Todesflüchen verursachte – auf einen Punkt gerichtet - ein Flirren in der Luft, das sich in einer einzigen starken Detonation entlud.

Während vorher die Flüche der Todesser nacheinander an der Stelle einschlugen, an der Harry gestanden hatte, riss nun die Druckwelle, der gleichzeitige Entladung dieser geballten Kraft, alle von den Füßen, ob nun Todesser oder nicht.

Severus war einer der ersten, die sich wieder erhoben. Die Druckwelle hatte zwar auch ihn von den Beinen gerissen, aber ein Todesser, der sich zwischen ihn und Voldemort geschoben hatte, wirkte wie ein Schutzschild und hatte das Schlimmste verhindert.

Während er sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte, sah er sich um und sein Blick blieb an einer ekelhaft aussehenden Masse hängen, die wohl früher einmal Tom Riddle gewesen war. Ohne Eile, aber mit festem Schritt, ging er hinüber zu den Überresten und starrte darauf. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, aber dennoch jubilierte er innerlich, bei dem was er sah. Der Anführer der Todesser war nun nichts mehr als eine breiige Masse und er, Severus Snape, war noch am Leben. Damit hatte er selbst vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht gerechnet.

Um ihn herum erhoben sich nun auch einige Todesser, aber auch Auroren und Ordensmitglieder.

Severus beschloss gerade sich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor sich sein Schicksal wenden konnte. In jenem Moment traf ihn ein Fluch.

TBC

Kein besonders nettes Ende, das weiß ich, aber immerhin ist es ja nicht das Ende der Geschichte und noch besteht Hoffnung und wenn ihr etwas mehr Harmonie wollt, könnt ihr ja in der Zwischenzeit „Ein notwendiger Zauber 4" lesen.


	16. Ohne Vorwarnung

Nach dem gemeinen Cliffhanger vom Freitag wollt ihr bestimmt alle wissen, welcher Fluch Severus da getroffen hat und ihr werdet es auch erfahren, doch jetzt wenden wir und erstmal Hermine zu. Ich gebe euch nach dem letzten ziemlich bösen Ende ein Butterbier aus, damit ihr euch etwas entspannen könnt.

P.S.: Einen ganz lieben Dank an alle, die „Ein notwendiger Zauber 4 – Erfüllung" gelesen und auch ein Review dagelassen haben! Für euch gibt es ein extragroßes Butterbier!

**16. Ohne Vorwarnung**

Severus hatte kaum das Haus verlassen, als Hermine schon unruhig hin und her lief und vor Sorge fast umkam. Die Wohnung kam ihr erdrückend vor, doch jeder andere Ort hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt dieselbe Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie hier festsaß und nichts tun konnte, um ihn zu unterstützen.

Während sie in den durchschnittlich großen Räumen auf und abtigerte, wurde ihre Nervosität immer schlimmer. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren und mit einem Mal entlud sich die Anspannung in einem wahnsinnigen Schmerz in ihrer Leibesmitte. Es dauerte nicht lange an und doch zwang der Schmerz Hermine auf die Knie.

Sie wusste sofort was ihr in den nächsten Stunden bevorstand.

Doch Stunden blieben ihr gar nicht. Ihr blieb ja noch nicht einmal die Zeit sich vom Teppich zu erheben, bevor die Fruchtblase platzte und ebenso wenig blieb ihr die Zeit sich zwischen den Wehen zu entspannen, wie sie es in unzähligen Büchern gelesen hatte.

Überhaupt schien die Geburt ihres Kindes sehr wenig mit den üblichen Abläufen zu tun zu haben, über die sie sich vorausschauend informiert hatte.

Hermine versuchte, in den kurzen Abständen zwischen den Wehen, gleichmäßig zu atmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu stark verkrampfte sich ihr ganzer Körper durch die starken Schmerzen.

Etwa bei der fünfzehnten Wehe schaffte sie es sich ihre Hose und den Slip abzustreifen und schließlich sogar zwei Kissen von der Couch zu angeln und sich danach darauf fallen zu lassen. Doch auch das half ihr nicht. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde verstärkten sich die Schmerzen immer weiter und die Abstände dazwischen wurden immer kürzer. Hermine begann gerade zu glauben, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten könnte, als sie spürte, dass endlich etwas vorwärts ging. Mit der nächsten Wehe begann sie zu pressen, so stark sie konnte und tatsächlich konnte sie spüren, wie die Geburt fortschritt.

Nach vier weiteren Presswehen und insgesamt gerade einmal einer Stunde, gebar Hermine ihr Kind. Das kleine Mädchen schrie sofort los und ließ ihrer Mutter kaum die Zeit zu begreifen, was eigentlich geschehen war. Sobald Hermine sich dazu in der Lage fühlte, drehte sie sich so, dass sie das Neugeborene erreichte und hob sie an ihre Brust.

Ihre Arme zitterten und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es von den Anstrengungen der Geburt herrührte, oder von der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Tochter im Arm hielt. Sie entschied jedoch sofort, dass das jetzt völlig unwichtig war, befreite die Atemwege der Kleinen, und sah sich verzweifelt nach ihrem Zauberstab um.

Der Schreibtisch, auf dem er lag, war nur ein paar Meter weit weg, aber es schien ihr eine unendlich große und unüberbrückbare Distanz zu sein. Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Augen, drückte das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Arm zärtlich an sich und richtete sich dann soweit auf, dass sie in der Lage war, unter größten Anstrengungen zum Schreibtisch hinüber zu robben.

Wie sie den Zauberstab erreicht hatte konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft.

Glücklich das nützliche Werkzeug für jede Gelegenheit nun endlich in der Hand zu halten, lehnte sie sich vorsichtig an den Schreibtisch, reinigte ihre Tochter von den Überresten der Geburt, rief eine Decke zu sich, um sie warm halten zu können und besah sich dann zum ersten Mal mit ein wenig Ruhe den kleinen Menschen, den sie gerade auf die Welt gebracht hatte.

Schon die ganze Schwangerschaft über – oder besser, die Zeit, in der sie davon wusste – hatte sie geahnt, dass sie eine Tochter zur Welt bringen würde. Sie war das süßeste kleine Mädchen, was Hermine jemals gesehen hatte. Die Augen waren noch geschlossen, aber das winzige Gesichtchen war von einer Niedlichkeit, die sich Hermine vorher nicht hätte vorstellen können. Das Köpfchen war von schwarzem Haarflaum bedeckt und winzige Fingerchen schlossen sich um Hermines Finger, als sie die kleine Hand zum ersten Mal berührte.

Obwohl sie hintergründig noch Schmerz wahrnahm und wusste, dass auch die Nachgeburt noch kommen würde, strahle Hermine bei diesem Anblick über das ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte ein Kind. Ihr Kind. Und das von Severus. Unbändige Freude stieg in ihr auf, die sie weder analysieren konnte noch wollte.

Was Severus wohl sagen würde, wenn er wiederkam und sie mit einem Baby im Arm vorfand? Hermine lächelte und nicht eine Sekunde zweifelte sie mehr daran, dass er wiederkommen würde. Er musste es einfach!

Sacht strich sie ein paar Minuten später ihrer Tochter über den Kopf und versprach ihr, sie niemals im Stich zu lassen, wie es dereinst geplant gewesen war. Dann durchtrennte sie mit einer herbeigerufenen Schere die Nabelschnur, in der Hoffnung nichts falsch zu machen und legte ihrer Tochter vorsichtig wieder an ihre Brust.

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Nachgeburt und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Es war geschafft. Die Geburt war abgeschlossen und sie hatte eine gesunde kleine Tochter auf dem Arm.

Mit einer Kraft, von der sie nicht wusste, wo sie sie her hatte, richtete sie sich etwas später auf, säuberte sich und zog sich frische Sachen an, beseitigte die Zeichen der Geburt im Wohnzimmer und war in diesem Moment unendlich froh eine Hexe zu sein. Ohne ihren Zauberstab hätte sie in dieser Situation kaum gewusst, wie sie auch nur mit einem Bruchteil all dieser Dinge fertig geworden wäre.

Unendlich erschöpft legte sie sich nach all dem auf die Couch, kuschelte ihre inzwischen schlafende Tochter an sich und tat es ihr dann gleich. Kaum das sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief sie ein.

Etwa zu der Zeit, da Hermine endlich auf die Couch sank, fiel Severus getroffen von einem Impedimenta auf den Boden.

Harry hatte den großen schwarzen Mann entdeckt, als der sich gerade von Voldemorts Überresten entfernen wollte. Er hatte zwar, wie in dem Brief geschrieben, geholfen Riddle zu vernichten, aber jetzt wollte er abhauen und das konnte Harry nicht zulassen. Nicht, wenn es die Chance gab, dass Snape wusste, wo Hermine war. Also zielte er auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und verhexte ihn mit einem Lähmzauber.

Noch immer hatten sich nur wenige Todesser, Auroren und Ordensmitglieder nach der Schockwelle erhoben und so fiel Snape mehr oder minder weich auf Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry beugte sich wenig später über ihn, grinste ihn mit einem bösen Lächeln an, dass eines Snapes würdig gewesen wäre und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab.

In diesem Moment beugte sich dann noch eine zweite Gestalt über ihn. Ron Weasley, wie Snape voller Abscheu feststellte. Mussten es denn unbedingt diese beiden sein, die ihn nun gefangen nahmen? Hätte denn nicht einfach mal etwas wie geplant funktionieren können? Wäre er hier weggekommen, dann hätte Hermine in Ruhe das Kind zur Welt bringen können, er hätte ihr das Gedächtnis genommen und dann hätte alles in Ordnung kommen können. Aber nun?

Potter und Weasley. Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen.

Und das ging es auch nicht. Bevor Snape sich versah, versetzte Ron Weasley ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Rippen. „Toll Harry, hast Du endlich den Verräter geschnappt und das heute, nachdem wir Du-weißt-schon-wen fertig gemacht haben."

Harry wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, ob er glauben konnte, was Ron da tat. Dann aber reagierte er endlich, drängte seinen Freund von Snape weg und fuhr ihn an. „Sag mal, bist Du irre? Er hat uns gerade geholfen Voldemort fertig zu machen."

„Ach und weil Du ihm so dankbar bist, belegst Du ihn mit dem Impedimenta, oder was?", schnauzte Ron zurück.

„Nein, aber weil er weiß, wo Hermine ist."

Diese Information musste Ron erstmal verdauen. „Hermine? Aber ... aber sie ist doch tot. Ich meine, wie sollte sie das überlebt haben? Ich meine ... die Todesser werden sie doch bestimmt ..."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron und glaub mir einfach, dass es besser ist, wenn Du Dich hier raus hältst." Harry drehte sich wieder in Richtung des immer noch am Boden liegenden Snapes.

„Spinn nicht rum, Harry! Wenn Hermine noch lebt, will ich sie mindestens genau so sehr finden, wie Du und nun nimm den Fluch von ihm, damit wir ihn befragen können."

TBC

Tja, so schnell kann das gehen und schon ist ein Kind auf der Welt. Und Severus lebt. Alles in allem also ein recht positives Kapitel. Was Harry und Ron jetzt wohl mit Snape machen werden?


	17. Wiedersehen

Eine der häufigsten Fragen nach dem letzten Kapitel war die nach dem Namen des Kindes. Hm, ich weiß ihn und Hermine weiß ihn vermutlich auch schon, aber er bleibt für euch noch eine Weile unbekannt. Momentan scheint es wohl auch wichtigeres für alle zu geben.

**17. Wiedersehen**

Während Harry und Ron sich noch stritten, wie sie jetzt mit Snape vorgehen sollten, versuchte dieser die Auswirkungen des Trittes irgendwie wegzustecken und nach und nach verebbten die Schmerzen auch tatsächlich. Sein Gehirn schien sich wieder einzuschalten und er begann zu überlegen, was er ihnen von Hermine erzählen sollte. Nicht viel, beschloss er und hatte immer noch vor, Hermine das Gedächtnis zu nehmen und ihr ein Leben ohne das Kind und Erinnerungen aus einer Vergewaltigung zu ermöglichen.

Gerade, als er dies für sich beschlossen hatte, nahm Harry den Fluch von ihm und er konnte sich endlich wieder rühren. Stöhnend hielt er sich die Seite und stand unter Mühen auf. „Weasley, sollten Sie es wagen, mich noch einmal zu verletzen, werde ich Sie persönlich in eine Spinne verwandeln. Dann können Sie sich für den Rest Ihres jämmerlichen Lebens vor sich selbst ekeln." Er klopfte sich ungeachtet der Zauberstäbe, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, in aller Ruhe den Staub vom Umhang und sah erst dann auf. „Nun meine Herren, ich nehme an, dass Sie wissen wollen, wo Miss Granger ist."

Ron trat einen Schritt näher und hielt den Zauberstab drohend auf Snapes Brust gerichtet. „Ich will nicht nur wissen, wo sie ist, ich will, dass Sie uns zu ihr bringen. Jetzt!"

Snape wischte den Zauberstab mit einer achtlosen Handbewegung von seiner Brust und antwortete. „Zum einen, Mister Weasley, sollten Sie langsam wirklich mal begreifen, dass ein Zauberstab kein Messer ist. Sie können mich damit nicht erdolchen und sollten Sie auf diese Entfernung einen Fluch sprechen, wird der leider auch Sie treffen. Also halten Sie dieses lächerliche Hölzchen von einem Zauberstab von mir fern. Zum anderen: Nein, ich werde Sie und Mister Potter nicht zu Miss Granger bringen. Sie wird wieder zu Ihnen kommen. In ein paar Tagen. Es wird ihr gut gehen und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch mehr zu tun, als hier den ganzen Tag mit Ihnen zu reden. Mister Potter, meinen Stab bitte!"

Harry und Ron standen von so viel Unverfrorenheit völlig überrascht da und begriffen gar nicht, was eigentlich geschah. Bevor Harry schaltete, hatte Snape seinen Stab schon wieder in der Hand und war offensichtlich kurz davor zu disapparieren.

Schnell wie der Blitz griff Harry Ron an der Schulter und stürzte mit ihm gemeinsam auf Snape zu. Als diese sich in diesem Moment auflöste, nahm er die beiden unfreiwillig mit und er konnte nichts mehr tun, was die zwei davon abhielt, mit ihm gemeinsam vor dem Haus anzukommen, in dem er seit einem Jahr heimisch war.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die blinden Passagiere, doch die zeigten keine Anzeichen von Angst. Er zischte mit seiner gefährlichsten Stimme. „Verschwinden Sie hier, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie es tun." Doch es schien seine Wirkung zu verfehlen, den Harry Potter verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und tat nicht dergleichen.

Auch Weasley zeigte keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen von Angst und kam sogar noch einen Schritt näher. „Wir werden jetzt mit Ihnen zu Hermine gehen und wehe Ihnen, wenn Sie Dreckskerl ihr etwas getan haben. Und nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass Sie auch was abkriegen, wenn Sie mich jetzt verfluchen wollen.", höhnte er.

Snape seufzte resigniert. Was sollte er denn jetzt schon noch tun? Die beiden kannten nun sein Versteck, sie würden sich auf keinen Fall mehr daran hindern lassen, Hermine wieder zu sehen. Der Mangel an Respekt, mit der Weasley und Potter ihn mittlerweile behandelten, zeigte das nur all zu deutlich. „Wenn die Herren mir bitte folgen würden." Seine Stimme troff vor Abscheu darüber, dass er gezwungen war, sie tatsächlich zu Hermine zu bringen.

Er drehte sich zur Haustür und stieg die Stufen hinauf, gefolgt von Hermines besten Freunden. Was sie wohl zu ihrem Zustand sagen würden? Severus hatte eine Vorahnung, dass in Kürze wieder zwei Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet sein würden.

Snape hielt vor der Wohnungstür an und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Verfolgern. „Hätten Sie wohl die Güte mich Ihren unerwünschten Besuch ankündigen zu lassen? Ich möchte Hermine ungern erschrecken."

Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Snape Hermine eben wirklich beim Vornamen genannt? Nicht „Granger" oder „Miss Granger" sondern „Hermine"? Sehr merkwürdig, aber immerhin ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr wohl nicht so feindlich gesonnen war, wie ihm und Harry. Er nickte also und Severus nahm die Schutzzauber von der Wohnung und öffnete die Tür, ging hinein und lehnte sie nur an, damit die beiden ihm in einigen Minuten folgen konnten.

In der Wohnung war es still und er konnte Hermine nicht gleich finden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Sofa am anderen Ende des Raums. Da lag sie und schlief.

Und sie hielt etwas im Arm. Etwas, dass sich bewegte.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang verstand Severus nicht, doch dann schrie er laut auf und stürmte er auf Hermine zu. Sie hatte das Baby bekommen.

Als er an der Couch ankam, öffnete sie langsam die Augen und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade geschah. Severus kniete neben ihr und betrachtete fasziniert das Kind in ihrem Arm. Dann beugte er sich über Hermine, umarmte sie, mitsamt des Säuglings und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam fragte er aufgeregt. „Wann hast Du es zu Welt gebracht? Ich war doch nur ein paar Stunden weg. Und was ist es? Ein Mädchen, nicht wahr? Hermine, geht es Dir gut?" Sein Redeschwall schien gar nicht mehr aufzuhören.

Hermine lächelte nur, strich an seiner Wange entlang und wollte gerade antworten, sah aber auf einmal Harry und Ron hinter ihm, die sofort bei Severus Schrei in die Wohnung gerannt waren. Voller Freue sah sie nun zwischen Severus und den beiden hin und her und konnte gar nicht begreifen, dass nicht nur Severus den finalen Kampf unbeschadet überstanden hatten, sondern auch ihre besten Freunde.

Eben noch war sie so unendlich müde gewesen und fertig von der Geburt, aber als sie nun Severus, Ron und Harry auf einmal sah, da fühlte sie frische Energie in ihren Adern fließen.

Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf und zog ohne ein weiters Wort Severus zu sich heran, küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Wir haben ein kleines Mädchen und wir sind beide okay." Dann lächelte sie die Jungs an, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben hinter Severus standen und verlangte. „Würdet ihr zwei wohl diesen Unsinn sein lassen? Wen wollt ihr den hier verhexen? Mich oder das Baby? Und nun kommt her und lasst euch drücken."

Noch immer völlig perplex, vom Anblick Hermines mit einem Neugeborenen im Arm, kamen sie ihrer Aufforderung nach und beugten sich nacheinander zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu umarmen.

Severus rückte ein Stück ab und setzte sich auf die Lehne eines Sessels. Was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, schien ihm völlig unmöglich. Voldemort war tot, er selbst lebte völlig überraschender Weise noch und Hermine hatte ein hübsches kleines Mädchen auf die Welt gebracht. Alles schien sich zum Guten zu wenden.

Potter und Weasley hatten noch kein Wort gesprochen, seit sie in die Wohnung gestürmt waren. Vermutlich begriffen sie noch gar nicht, wessen Kind Hermine da im Arm hielt. Aber wenn, dann würden sie ihm mit Sicherheit an den Kragen gehen.

Nun, davon waren die beiden wirklich gerade nicht weit entfernt, aber eine Geste von Hermine hielt beide letztlich davon ab, denn sie beugte sich nach vorn, zupfte an Severus Ärmel und als er endlich aufsah, legte sie ihm vorsichtig seine Tochter in die Arme.

Schüchternheit hatte nie zu Severus hervorstechenden Eigenschaften gehört, aber als er da dieses kleine unglaublich zerbrechlich wirkende Wesen hielt, da war er schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Er traute sich kaum seine Haltung auch nur ein wenig zu verändern und noch weniger traute er sich, sie zu streicheln. Doch das Kind hatte seine eigene Art mit so viel Zurückhaltung fertig zu werden. Sie streckte die Arme und Bein, machte kleine schmatzende Geräusche und zog das Näschen kraus. Da blieb Severus gar nichts anderes, als leise zu lachen und das Bündelchen Mensch ein wenig enger an sich zu drücken. Eine Träne lief an seinem Gesicht hinab.

Es war unglaublich. Er hatte eine Tochter!

Von ihnen allen fand als erster Ron nach diesem Anblick seine Sprache wieder. Er räusperte sich. „Mine, ist das Dein Kind?"

Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja, meines und Severus'. Sie ist vor vielleicht einer Stunde auf die Welt gekommen."

Severus strich der Kleinen gerade über den Kopf. „Sie hat wohl meine Haare, aber zum Glück nicht meine Nase geerbt." Ihm stand noch immer das Wasser in den Augen. Unglaublich! Ein wirklich ganz unglaublicher Tag!

„Aber ... Aber wie könnt ihr denn zusammen ein Kinde haben?", stotterte nun Harry. „Das ist doch völlig unmöglich! Du bist ja kaum mal ein dreiviertel Jahr verschwunden! Und ihr ward doch sicherlich kein Paar. Ich meine – schließlich war der Professor nach dem Mord an Direktor Dumbledore ja schon eine Ewigkeit weg."

Hermine antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah erst Severus an und fasste dann einen Entschluss. Es war zwar schön, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen, aber heute gab es Wichtigeres, als den beiden alles zu erklären. Zwischen Severus und ihr stand noch so viel ungeklärt im Raum. „Severus hat mir das Leben gerettet, als ich von den Todessern gefangen genommen wurde. Und noch etwas: Es war kein Mord an Dumbledore. Das sollte euch für heute reichen. Ich bin müde und ich werden euch bestimmt alles erklären, aber an einem anderen Tag."

„Hermine, soll das ein Witz sein.", brauste Ron da auf. „Du sitzt hier mit einem Neugeborenen auf dem Arm und ihr küsst euch und wir sollen einfach wieder gehen? Vergiss es!"

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Ich habe gerade ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht und bin wirklich, wirklich müde. Bitte geht jetzt und kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder her."

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass wir Dich mit ihm ..." Er deutete mit dem Daumen zur Seite auf Snape. „ ... allein lassen sollen?"

Jetzt baute sich Snape vor Harry auf. So sehr er auch von den Geschehnissen überrollt worden war, begriff er doch, was hier vor sich ging. Hermine wollte mit ihm sprechen und diese beiden Bengels standen dieser Sache im Weg. „Sie sollen Hermine nicht nur allein mit mir lassen, Sie müssen und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie die Tür beim Rausgehen leise hinter sich schließen. RAUS!"

Als sich die beiden immer noch nicht bewegten, unschlüssig, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war, Hermine zurückzulassen, setzte diese hinzu. „Bitte Jungs! Ich versprech' euch, ihr werdet alles erfahren, aber bitte geht jetzt."

Da endlich setzten sich Ron und Harry in Bewegung und verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Freundin, nicht ohne das Versprechen, schon in zwei Tagen wiederzukommen.

TBC

So, jetzt sieht es doch wieder nach eine Happy End aus, nicht? Ob ich wohl nett zu den beiden sein werde und ihnen eines gönne?


	18. Ein klärendes Gespräch

Lady-Oh: Huch, Dir kann man ja gar keine private Nachricht schicken. Na gut, dann gibt es die Reviewantwort hier. Ja, im letzten Kapitel ging es schön friedlich zu und alles könnte jetzt so schön sein. Aber das bleibt natürlich nicht so. °grins° Snape Verhandlung ist übrigens nicht das, was jetzt noch kommt. Doch mit der Vergangenheit hat es durchaus zu tun.

**18. Ein klärendes Gespräch**

Seufzend schloss Severus die Tür hinter ihnen und ging dann zurück zu seinen zwei Frauen, schuf sich ein bisschen Platz auf der Couch und nahm Hermine das Baby aus den Armen.

„Sie ist wunderschön und ich kann noch gar nicht begreifen, dass sie plötzlich da ist.", sagte er nach einer Weile, die er schweigend dagesessen hatte.

„Da sagst Du was! Heute Morgen war sie noch in meinem Bauch und dann ganz plötzlich haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Es ist alles so unglaublich schnell gegangen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, um Dir zu helfen."

Hermine lachte ein wenig schal. „Glaub mir, dabei hättest Du mir nicht helfen können. Ist schon in Ordnung, wie es gelaufen ist. Es ging viel schneller, als in den Büchern steht und eigentlich fühle ich mich schon wieder halbwegs gut."

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bist völlig unglaublich."

„Wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen, Severus?"

„Wie Du gesehen hast, leben Deine Freunde noch und ich auch. Aber es sind viele gefallen. Viel zu viele."

„Und Du-weißt-schon-wer?

„Voldemort ist tot, Hermine. Er hat den gleichzeitigen Angriff der gesamten hellen Seite nicht überlebt. Ich habe mich selbst davon überzeugt."

Im nächsten Moment drückte er ihr die Kleine in die Arme und hob sie gemeinsam mit ihr hoch. So viel Aufregung konnte so kurz nach der Geburt nicht gut für sie sein. Er trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie noch zudeckte und dann schlafen ließ.

Er selbst betrachtete sie noch einen Moment und zog sich dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück, bereitete sich eine leichte Mahlzeit zu und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.

Beim Essen grübelte er über das nach, was sich alles an diesem Tag geändert hatte.

Voldemort war tot. So weit, so gut. Hermine, das Baby und er hatten alle überlebt. Noch besser. Aber Potter und Weasley wussten nun zum Teil Bescheid, was geschehen war und sie würden vermutlich noch mehr Leuten davon erzählen und somit schien es unumgänglich, Hermine am nächsten Tag mit der Tatsache konfrontieren zu müssen, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis behalten musste.

Wie sie es wohl auffassen würde? Und was wurde dann mit dem Kind? Würde sie es mitnehmen oder bei ihm lassen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie es mitnehmen, denn wer wusste schon, was jetzt mit ihm geschah, da man seinen Aufenthaltsort kannte?

Severus beschloss, dass diese Ungewissheit zumindest zum Teil ein Ende haben musste. Er sah noch einmal vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer, versicherte sich, dass Hermine tief und fest schlief und sein Töchterchen ebenfalls und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Draußen konzentrierte er sich auf den wahrscheinlichsten Aufenthaltsort von Potter und disapparierte.

Als er sich an seinem Ziel umsah, fand er sich in mitten von London und wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass es der Grimmauldplatz war, hätte er das Hauptquartier nicht sehen können.

Das Hauptquartier, vermutlich nach dem Sieg für Voldemort, voller Ordensmitglieder und Auroren. Nun gut, dann würde er sich halt all seinen Ängsten auf einmal stellen.

Er ging auf die Tür zu, klopfte an und wartete, dass jemand öffnete.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis schließlich Minerva McGonagall durch die Tür schielte. Als sie begriff, wer da Zugang verlangte, lief sie erst einmal weis an.

„Minerva, wie ich sehen, haben Sie wohl nicht damit gerechnet, mich heute noch zu sehen."

Die Gute schluckte schwer, rief sich aber seinen Brief vom Vortag und dann auch ihre guten Manieren wieder in Erinnerung. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber bitte, kommen Sie rein."

Severus machte ein paar große Schritte, hakte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander und sagte. „Danke. Ich vermute, Potter ist auch hier? Ich muss ihn sprechen."

Noch immer ein wenig verdattert nickte Minerva und rief aber dann nicht Harry, sondern betrachtete Snape ein paar Sekunden mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augen und fragte: „Warum musste Albus sterben? Was hat er getan, dass er es verdient hatte, von Ihnen ermordet zu werden?"

Ein zynisches kleines Lachen verließ Severus Mund. „Habe ich doch gewusst, dass ich hier nicht herkommen könnte, ohne diese Vorwürfe über mich ergehen zu lassen."

Minerva verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was erwarten Sie denn, Severus? Das Sie hier her kommen können, als wäre nichts geschehen? Denken Sie, es würde sie wieder vollständig rehabilitieren, nur weil sie heute ein wenig geholfen haben, Tom Riddle zu stürzen? Glauben Sie mir, das wäscht Sie nicht voll aller Schuld rein!"

„Nein, das tut es sogar ganz bestimmt nicht, und ja ich habe genug davon auf mich geladen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb bin ich hier. Aber um eines klarzustellen: Ich habe Albus getötet, aber nicht ermordet. Er hätte nur noch wenige und zudem äußerst schmerzhafte Stunden zu leben gehabt und es war auf seine eigene Bitte hin. Und gleich noch etwas: Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht mögen und es nie getan haben. Das müssen Sie auch nicht, aber glauben Sie mir, seit ich in Hogwarts die Stelle als Lehrer antrat habe ich immer auf der richtigen Seite gestanden." Er drehte sich von ihr weg, um ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr die Vorwürfe ihn verletzten und fuhr dann fort. „Rufen Sie nun bitte endlich Potter!"

Minerva schluckte schwer. Hatte sie wirklich aus seinem Ton so etwas wie Verletztheit herausgehört? Sie beschloss sich seine Worte in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und ging die Treppen hinauf, um Harry zu holen.

Der kam beinahe wie ein geölter Blitz angeschossen, da er vermutete, es könne etwas mit Hermine geschehen sein.

„Machen Sie langsam, Potter. Ich bin nur hier um einige Dinge zu erklären. Können wir uns irgendwo in Ruhe unterhalten?"

Harry nickte und ging gemeinsam mit Snape in die Küche, die erstaunlicherweise leer war. Er schien Snapes Frage an dessen Augen ablesen zu können. „Sie sind fast alle den Sieg feiern."

„Sie nicht?"

„Nein, ich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas zu feiern gibt, wenn 32 Leute gestorben sind, die mit einem gekämpft haben und die man mochte."

Snape nickte. Er konnte das sehr gut verstehen. „Wer hat nicht überlebt?"

Harry begann eine Reihe von Namen aufzuzählen und Severus überlief ein kalter Schauer, als er auch Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody nannte. Die anderen kannte er nicht so gut, doch diese Namen waren ihm nur zu vertraut. Besonders Remus Tod traf ihn schwer. Obwohl sie sich nach außen hin meist spinnefeind gewesen waren, hatten sie sich eigentlich immer irgendwie gemocht.

Er zwang sich jedoch wieder daran zu denken, weshalb er hier war. „Mir tut es auch leid um all diese Menschen. Das können Sie mir glauben. Aber wir sollten es so sehen, dass es jetzt vorbei ist und niemand mehr wegen des Dunklen Lords sterben muss. Konnten alle Todesser festgenommen werden?"

„Ja, alle. Bis auf Sie!", lautete Harrys Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht hier hergekommen, um mich zu stellen, das sollten Sie doch inzwischen begriffen haben, nicht wahr, Harry?" Er benutze bewusst die vertrauliche Anrede. Bei dem, was er ihm alles zu erklären hatte, war es von Wichtigkeit, dass eine gewisse persönlichere Basis vorhanden war.

„Das ahnte ich schon. Und warum sind Sie hier? Wegen Hermine?"

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen. Ich denke es würde ihr schwer fallen die letzten Monate noch mal für Sie oder Mister Weasley zusammenzufassen und ich will auch nicht, dass sie das tut. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen einige wichtige Dinge zu erklären und um sie zu bitten, auf Hermine aufzupassen, egal was passieren wird."

Harry nickte. „Das werde ich ganz sicherlich, aber was meinen Sie denn, was passieren soll?"

„Nun, momentan gehe ich davon aus, dass sie mich wohl den Auroren übergeben werden oder es zumindest versuchen möchten. Einmal abgesehen davon, sollten wir diese Frage wohl erst klären, wenn Sie alle Fakten kennen."

Und dann begann Severus zu berichten. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, denn ihm war klar, dass der Junge auf ihn losgehen würde, sobald er von der Vergewaltigung spräche.

So kam es dann auch, doch Severus war vorbereitet und zwang Harry sich wieder zu setzen. „Hören Sie, was immer Sie mir gerade antun wollen, denken Sie an Hermines Reaktion auf das Baby und auf mich. Ich habe sie nicht mit einem Fluch belegt. Sie weiß, dass es nötig war, um ihr das Leben zu retten und verdammt, Sie, mein Lieber werden das auch verstehen, wenn Sie zulassen, dass ich weiter spreche."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Snape überging es schlichtweg und sprach weiter, während er noch immer mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry zielte. Nach und nach verringerte sich dessen Anspannung wieder und als Snape ihm schließlich von der stillen Kommunikation mit Albus Dumbledore berichtete, traten dem jungen Mann die Tränen in die Augen.

Damals auf dem Turm hatte er also nur einen Bruchteil dessen mitbekommen, was geschehen war.

Seltsamerweise zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Snape die Wahrheit sprach. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Hermine wohlauf war, vielleicht auch einfach der Wunsch, dass Dumbledore nicht einfach grundlos ermordet worden war, vielleicht auch irgendetwas anderes. Jedenfalls begann Harry Severus Snape allmählich Glauben zu schenken.

Als Severus dann schließlich von der Vereinbarung mit Hermine berichtete, dass sie ohne Erinnerungen zu ihnen zurückkehren sollte und Snape das Kind aufzuziehen gedachte, da war jedoch der Punkt erreicht, an dem er trotzdem wütend aufsprang.

„Denken Sie wirklich, Hermine will das? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Snape? Hermine würde niemals ihr Kind hergeben!"

Snape lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ich wünschte sie würde es nicht wollen, aber was gibt es denn für eine Alternative? Sie kann ja schlecht bei mir bleiben und ihr Leben lang durch das Kind und mich immer daran erinnert werden, was ich ihr antun musste. Sie will es und auch wenn es ihr bestimmt schwer fällt, ist es doch so am besten. Und deshalb bin ich hier. Sie und Mister Weasley dürfen ihr nicht sagen, dass sie ein Kind hat und dass Sie wissen, wo sie in den vergangen Monaten war. Es ist besser so für sie."

Harry schluckte. „Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor? Ich meine haben Sie überhaupt Ahnung von Säuglingen? Und wie wollen Sie Hermine das Gedächtnis für so lange Zeit nehmen?"

„Mit einem Baby umzugehen, kann nicht so schwer sein. Jede Frau lernt es und ich werde wohl auch dazu in der Lage sein, mein eigenes Kind zu versorgen. Was Hermines Gedächtnis angeht: Es gibt einen mächtigen schwarzmagischen Zauber und einen entsprechenden Trank dazu. Kombiniert erlaubt er mir, in ihr Gedächtnis einzudringen und die Erinnerungen Stück für Stück zu löschen. Sie wird keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an die Zeit haben, nachdem sie mit ihnen aufgebrochen ist um die verbleibenden Horkruxe zu suchen."

Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. „Bitte seien Sie für sie da, wenn es soweit ist."

„Und wann genau wird es soweit sein?"

„Morgen denke ich. Ich werde mich von ihr verabschieden, den Zauber durchführen und sie dann hierher bringen."

Harry reagierte nicht auf die letzten Worte und starrte nur auf den Küchentisch. Schließlich hob er den Kopf, sah Snape direkt in die Augen – was er bisher stets in seinem Leben aufs Tunlichste vermieden hatte – und sagte: „Professor, ich möchte, dass Sie mir etwas versprechen."

Genervt und innerlich ziemlich aufgewühlt erwiderte Snape, ohne abzuwarten, was Harry sagen wollte: „Hören Sie, wenn das alles vorbei ist, werde ich mit meiner Tochter verschwinden. Wenn Sie kein Unmensch sind, werden Sie nicht wollen, dass sie in einem Heim aufwächst. Auch wenn Sie mich darum bitten, werde ich mich nicht stellen!"

Harry winkte ab. „Davon habe ich nicht gesprochen. Dummerweise glaube ich Ihnen und das heißt, dass ich früher oder später wohl für Sie aussagen werde, weil mich mein Gewissen sonst unendlich nerven wird. Nein, ich will etwas ganz anderes. Versprechen Sie mir, dass sie noch einmal mit Hermine reden, bevor sie ihr das Gedächtnis nehmen. Sie hat immer alle Verantwortung übernommen, die ihr wichtig schien. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich ihr Kind aufgeben will."

Snape schnaubte durch die Nase, sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist nun? Werden Sie mir das versprechen oder haben Sie Angst, dass sie sich tatsächlich um entscheidet?"

Mit langsamen akkuraten und von Beherrschtheit sprechenden Bewegungen erhob sich Severus, schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich um, gerade, als Harry ihm schon folgen wollte. „Mister Potter, Sie sollten eines wissen: Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass Hermine ihre Meinung ändert! Ich gebe Ihnen dieses Versprechen."

Damit war er durch die Tür und hinterließ einen ziemlich erstaunten Harry.

TBC

Das war mit Sicherheit aufschlussreich für Harry und es löst auch das eine oder andere Problem. Doch das Severus Hermine noch immer das Gedächtnis nehmen will, ist bedenklich. Ob er seinen Plan wohl wirklich in die Tat umsetzt, erfahrt ihr beim nächsten Mal.

P.S.: Irgendwann diese Woche gibt es noch einen neuen One-Shot.Ich wollte ihn schon fertig haben, aber irgendwie habe ich an diesem Wochenende mehr geputzt, als geschrieben.


	19. Entscheidungen und Missverständnisse

Zu allererst heute mal ein ganz großes Danke an alle, die bei meinem One-shot „Das Gewissen eines Spions" ein Review dagelassen haben. Für euch gibt es ein zusätzliches Butterbier zu dem, was ich allen meinen Lesern virtuell überreiche. Sonst gibt es in schlimmen Situationen bei mir ja immer einen Feuerwhiskey, aber da es nicht sooo schlimm wird, reicht bestimmt auch ein milderes Getränk. So, nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Tasty: Schade, dass Du keine e-mail angegeben hast, da könnte ich Dir etwas ausführlicher antworten. So nur ganz kurz. Ich freue mich, dass Du hier mitliest und auch meine andere Geschichte kommentiert hast.

**19. Entscheidungen und Missverständnisse**

Severus kehrte erst im Morgengrauen nach Hause zurück. Mit einem langen Spaziergang durch die Nacht hatte er versucht seinen Kopf klarzukriegen und sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Nicht, dass es etwas geholfen hätte. Er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er Hermine verlieren würde, aber er wusste, es musste sein.

Als er die Tür seiner Wohnung öffnete, konnte er schon das Schreien seiner Tochter hören und als er ins Schlafzimmer blickte, sah er, dass zwangsweise auch Hermine schon wach war.

Verschlafen blickte sie ihn an und murmelte „Guten Morgen.", bevor sie sich ein wenig aufsetzte und den Säugling an die Brust legte.

Severus versank für einen Moment in die Schönheit dieses Augenblicks, riss sich aber davon los, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich nicht an diesen Anblick zu gewöhnen brauchte.

Er legte sich auf die Couch, um doch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, doch die waren ihm nicht vergönnt. Wann immer der Moment kam, an dem er in den Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten glaubte, kam ihm wieder Hermine in den Sinn. Er war sich sicher, sie würde gehen.

Nach zwei Stunden begriff er, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war, solange Hermine noch bei ihm war und er beschloss die wenigen verbleibenden Stunden mit ihr so gut es ging zu genießen.

Er stand auf, machte ein Tablett mit Frühstück für sie beide fertig und öffnete leise die Tür.

Hermine schlief wieder, aber das Baby war wach und strampelte unaufhörlich in der Decke. Severus griff über Hermine hinweg und nahm seine Tochter an sich. Dann ging er mit ihr hinaus setzte sich in einen Sessel und wiegte das Kind hin und her.

Es schien, als hätte Hermine die plötzliche Abwesenheit ihrer Tochter gespürt, denn sie erwachte schlagartig, sah sich für einen Augenblick verängstigt nach ihr um, begriff dann aber, dass sie bei Severus sein musste, als sie das Tablett mit dem Frühstück entdeckte.

Lächelnd stand sie auf. So ganz sicher, wie sonst war sie noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen, aber es gelang ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und dort setzte sie sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, in dem Severus Platz genommen hatte.

Er sah auf und direkt in ihre strahlenden Augen. „Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist sie." Er musste schwer schlucken. Sie machte ihm den Abschied aber auch wirklich nicht leicht. Trotzdem musste es sein. Besser jetzt, als irgendwann später. „Du solltest Dich von ihr verabschieden und dann wird Dein Leben bald wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich verspreche Dir, mich gut um sie zu kümmern."

Hermines Mund stand für einen Moment offen. Glaubte Severus wirklich noch immer, dass sie ihr Kind einfach aufgeben könnte? Aber diese Pläne waren doch zu einem Zeitpunkt entstanden, da sie keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wie es war, so einen kleinen Menschen im Arm zu haben und zu spüren, wie sehr man gebraucht wurde. Sie schloss den Mund, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder zu öffnen. „Severus, glaubst Du wirklich noch, dass ich sie verlassen könnte? Sie ist mein Kind und ich werde mein Leben lang für sie sorgen. Ich habe sie zur Welt gebracht. Ich werde sie nicht einfach verlassen. Egal, was wir ausgemacht haben."

Severus schrak zusammen. Sie wollte also ihr Gedächtnis behalten? Und das Kind?

…das Kind! Hermine würde es mitnehmen, kein Zweifel.

Dann verlor er heute also gleich beide.

Er sah sie nicht an, als er ihr seine Tochter in den Arm legte und auch nicht, als er beide noch ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn küsste. Dann ging er wortlos zur Wohnungstür.

Verwirrt sah ihm Hermine hinterher. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Wo wollte er hin?

Als er die Tür erreichte und nach seinem Mantel griff drehte er sich noch einmal um, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, ich könnte Dir Dein altes Leben zurückgeben." Dann öffnete er die Tür und Hermine sah ihm erstaunt nach.

Draußen atmete er erst einmal tief durch und apparierte dann zu Draco in die Hütte. Der Junge saß wieder einmal zusammengekauert da und starrte auf die Wand. Keine Veränderung zu seinem letzen Besuch. Nur das das hier kein Besuch war.

„Hallo Draco. Ich werde wieder für eine Weile hier wohnen."

„Hm.", war die ganze Antwort.

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. Er war nicht in der Verfassung sich jetzt auch noch mit fremden Problemen herumzuärgern.

Für eine Weile saß er grübeln da, stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Dann aber hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Fahrig stand er auf, verließ die Hütte wieder und begann einen Gewaltmarsch durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er brauchte die Bewegung, um mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden, den er gerade erlitten hatte.

In den ersten Stunden, hoffte Hermine noch, Severus wäre nur gegangen, weil er frische Luft brauchte. Am Abend jedoch war ihr klar, dass er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte und erwartete, dass sie ginge. Obwohl sie immer wieder von den Bedürfnissen ihrer Tochter von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt wurde, begriff sie nach und nach das Missverständnis, dem Severus aufgesessen war.

Die Nacht verging unruhig und mit wenig Schlaf. Ihre Sorge um Severus, gepaart mit dem Gequengel des Säuglings ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Als der Morgen kam, hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde sie zerreißen. Auf der einen Seite war da die Freude über ihr Baby, das Fürsorge und Pflege brauchte und auf der anderen Seite stand Severus und das Bedürfnis ihn zu suchen und sich ihm zu erklären.

Hermine begriff, dass sie die Wohnung nicht einfach verlassen konnte, einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie sich dazu auch noch nicht wieder wirklich in der Lage fühlte. Sie war noch immer etwas schwach auf den Beinen, auch wenn es von Tag zu Tag besser wurde. Außerdem fraßen Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung an ihr.

Eine Zeit lang überlegte sie, was sie machen sollte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass Harry und Ron versprochen hatten, vorbei zu sehen. Also wartete sie, aber es kam niemand.

Harry wunderte sich zwar, dass Snape Hermine nicht vorbei brachte, wie sie es vereinbar hatten, glaubte jedoch genau das Richtige, nämlich, dass Hermine nicht bereit gewesen war ihr Gedächtnis und ihre Tochter aufzugeben. Ron hatte er von den Gespräch mit Snape berichtet. Seine Reaktion fiel in etwa gleich aus, wie seine eigene, sah man einmal davon ab, dass er nicht ohne weiteres über seinen Schatten springen konnte, Snape zu glauben, dass er Dumbledore nicht ermordet hatte. Als Harry ihm von der Art und Weise erzählte, wie Hermines Kind gezeugt worden war, brach er erst merklich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, um dann gleich darauf wütend nach Zauberstab und Umhang zu angeln und sich auf den Weg zu machen, Snape zu töten.

Stunden des Erklärens und Gutzuredens von Harry waren nötig, um ihn von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. Trotzdem hatte Harry noch lange an diesem Tag das Gefühl, dass Ron jeden Moment wie eine entsicherte Handgranate hochgehen konnte. Erst nach und nach schienen die Erinnerungen daran zurückzukommen, wie sehr sich Hermine über Snapes Rückkehr und ihr Kind gefreut hatte. Er hasste Snape deshalb nicht weniger und auch seine Wut nahm nur unwesentlich ab, aber da er wollte, dass Hermine glücklich war, beschloss er Snape nicht bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu töten.

Was Hermine anbetraf, sah er die Sache ebenso, wie Harry. Auch er glaubte nicht, dass sie noch immer mit Snapes Plan einverstanden wäre und bereit war, ihr Baby aufzugeben.

In den ersten zwei Tagen ließen die beiden Hermine in Ruhe, beschlossen dann aber gemeinsam, dass es an der Zeit sei, zu sehen, wie es ihr und dem Kind ginge und zu erfahren, ob sie irgendwelche Hilfe brauchte.

Sie apparierten am Morgen des dritten Tages gemeinsam vor das Haus, in dem Hermine, Snape und nun auch ihre gemeinsame Tochter lebten. Als sie anklopften stürmte Hermine so schnell es, mit einem Baby auf dem Arm eben ging, zur Tür. Die Hoffnung, es könne Severus sein, beflügelte sie und sie konnte kaum ihre Enttäuschung verbergen, als sie nur ihre Freunde vor der Tür fand.

Ihre Mundwinkel sackten nach unten und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ohne dass sie es zu verhindern gewusst hätte. Ron schien die Situation schneller zu begreifen, als Harry, und er zog sie ohne eine Frage zu stellen, oder ein Wort der Begrüßung zu verlieren, in seine Arme.

Hermine weinte.

Sie drückte sich an Ron und weinte sich all den Schmerz von der Seele, der sich in den letzen drei Tagen dort aufgebaut hatte. Sanft schob ihr Freund sie in die Wohnung und in Richtung des Sofas, setzte sich mit ihr hin, bedeutete Harry, sich des Kindes anzunehmen und hielt Hermine einfach nur fest, bis sie sich endlich wieder beruhigen konnte.

Immer noch ein wenig schluchzend, wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und putzte sich die Nase. Sie sah unendlich verheult aus und sie tat ihren Freunden ebenso unendlich leid.

Harry ergriff das Wort, als es schien, dass Hermine dazu in der Lage war, ihm zuzuhören. „Du hast auf ihn gewartet, nicht wahr?" Er brauchte nicht zu erläutern, wen er meinte. Sie wussten es alle drei.

Hermine nickte und räusperte sich. „Ja."

Ron legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie eng an sich heran. „Mistkerl! Wo ist er hin und wann ist er gegangen?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine sich genug gesammelt hatte, um antworten zu können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, bei jedem Wort in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich hab ihm vor drei Tagen erklärt, dass ich meine Tochter nicht aufgeben kann und da ist er einfach gegangen. – Ich denke er hat es missverstanden. Ron, er ist kein Mistkerl. Er ist liebevoll und zärtlich und …" Sie machte eine Pause und hob den Kopf an. „Wisst ihr, ich habe so gehofft, dass er wieder zurückkommt. Aber jetzt seid ihr ja da. Bitte sucht ihn für mich!"

Für einen Moment waren Ron und Harry sprachlos. Obwohl sie sich in den letzten Tagen mit dem Gedanken hatten anfreunden müssen, dass der Lehrer, den sie einst am meisten gehasst hatten, mit ihrer besten Freundin ein gemeinsames Kind hatte, war doch noch keiner von ihnen bereit sich einzugestehen, Hermine könnte für diesen Mann tatsächlich etwas empfinden, was auch nur im Entferntesten an Liebe erinnerte.

„Mine, wie denkst Du Dir das denn? Ich meine, willst Du ihn wieder sehen, weil Du …" Harry stockte und Hermine vervollständigte statt seiner, den Satz.

„…weil ich ihn liebe, ja verdammt, Harry. Ich liebe ihn und wenn Du ihn so kennen würdest, wie ich ihn in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt habe, würdest Du es vielleicht verstehen."

Harry winkte ab. „Ich will es nicht wahrhaben, aber ich verstehe es auch so. Weiß Du, er war bei mir, an dem Tag, als wir hier waren und er hat mir alles erklärt. Er hat sich um Dich gesorgt. Dabei habe ich ihm früher kein einziges menschliches Gefühl zugetraut."

„Dann werdet ihr mir also helfen und ihn suchen?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis diese schließlich resignierend nickten.

Weder für Ron, noch für Harry, war es dass, was sie erhofft hatten, denn ursprünglich waren sie gekommen, um sie mit zum Hauptquartier zu nehmen und sich dort um sie zu kümmern. Nun aber würden sie eben Severus Snape suchen.

„Du weißt aber, dass es nicht einfach wird, Mine? Ich meine, wir haben ihn in all den Monaten seit Dumbledores Tod auch gesucht und nicht gefunden. Wir können Dir nicht versprechen, dass wir ihn finden." Harry hatte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm gelegt und drückte ihn nun leicht.

„Das ist mir doch klar, Harry, aber ich denke, ich weiß, wo er sein könnte. Im Verbotenen Wald gibt es eine Hütte, in der er mit Draco nach seiner Flucht eine Weile gelebt hat. Soweit ich weiß, ist Draco immer noch dort und wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche jetzt auch wieder Severus. Ich wüsste nicht, wo er sonst hingegangen sein sollte. Er hatte doch nichts bei sich, außer seinem Zauberstab."

Ron nickte. „Okay, dann versuchen wir es da. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wo genau im Verbotenen Wald. Ich meine, der ist wirklich groß …" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, wollte Hermines kleines bisschen frische Hoffnung nicht gleich wieder zerstören.

Frustriert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, das hat er mir nie gesagt, aber bitte – bitte findet ihn."

TBC

So richtig viele Kapitel kommen jetzt nicht mehr und Snape ist abgehauen. Ob das noch was wird?

Ach ja, vorgestern habe ich es vergessen: Wer das PDF (mit einem ziemlich finster dreinblickenden Zaubertränkelehrer) von „Das Gewissen eines Spions" haben will, der kann es gern bei mir anfordern: taliara at covers Punkt de


	20. Die Suche

Hallo ihr Lieben! Da ich krank bin und nur noch schnellstens in mein Bett zurück möchte, weiß ich nicht, ob es am Donnerstag das Kapitel pünktlich gibt. Nur mal so als Vorwarnung, denn es hat mich wirklich erwischt. Aber vielleicht geht es mir bis dahin auch schon wieder besser. Ich sage aber auf jeden Fall ganz herzlich danke für eure Kommis und gebe euch ein Magnum-Butterbier und mir selbst einen heißen Zitronentee aus.

**20. Die Suche**

In den folgenden acht Stunden durchkämmten Hermines Freunde den Verbotenen Wald so weit es ging zu Fuß, überfolgen ihn auf Besen und wendeten Zauber an, die Illusionen aufhoben, doch ihr Erfolg war gleich null. Severus Snape und die Hütte, in der er jetzt vermutlich lebte, waren nicht aufzuspüren.

Völlig fertig kehrten sie in der Abenddämmerung zu Hermine zurück, um von ihrem Misserfolg zu berichten. Wie es schien, half ihr allein die Anwesenheit ihrer Freunde, denn sie verkraftete die schlechte Nachricht ohne in Tränen auszubrechen und bat die zwei, einen Moment auf das Kind aufzupassen, damit sie sich ein wenig frisch machen konnte.

Als sie aus dem Bad zurückkam, sah sie etwas mehr nach der Hermine aus, die Ron und Harry kannten. Sie nahm Harry die Kleine ab und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Wisst ihr, ich bin euch unendlich dankbar, dass ihr ihn sucht. Ich weiß, dass ihr ihn irgendwann finden werdet." Sie schaukelte sanft ihr Kind und sah das kleine Mädchen liebevoll an.

„Du weißt, dass es sein kann, dass er nicht gefunden werden will. Dann haben wir keine Chance."

„Aber sie … ", Hermine deutete auf ihre Tochter. „… sie und ich, wir brauchen ihn."

Harry stand auf und ging zu ihr, hockt sich vor sie hin und streichelte dem schlafenden Baby über den Kopf. „Das wissen wir, Hermine. Und wir suchen auch nach ihm, aber wir können Dir nur die Garantie geben, dass Du nie allein dastehen wirst."

Nun standen Hermine doch wieder die Tränen in den Augen und sie konnte und wollte sie auch nicht zurückhalten. Harry legte den Arm um sie und Ron nahm ihr das Kind ab und legte es auf die Couch, wo die Kleine friedlich weiterschlief.

Eine lange Gruppenumarmung später, die Hermine die Kraft gab, überhaupt mit der ganzen Situation leben zu können, stellte Ron eine Frage, die ihm schon einige Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. „Hermine, ich meine, ich weiß es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber hat Deine Tochter überhaupt schon einen Namen."

Sie sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und das wird solange so bleiben, bis Severus wieder hier ist."

„Und wenn wir ihn nun nicht finden … ?", warf Harry ein.

„Bitte Harry, daran will ich jetzt nicht denken."

In dieser Nacht blieben die beiden Freunde bei Hermine und bewachten ihren Schlaf. Das Baby erwachte zwei Mal und verlangte nach Nahrung, die ihm Hermine im Halbschlaf auch zukommen ließ, aber ansonsten verlief diese Nacht bis zu einem gewissen Punkt etwas sorgenfreier als die bisherigen. Sie war nicht allein und morgen würde die Suche nach Severus fortgesetzt. Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht verlangen.

Severus war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, was er mit dem Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens anfangen sollte. Hier, in dieser vergammelten Hütte, könnte und wollte er nicht auf Dauer bleiben, doch andere Optionen schien es – nur mit seinem Zauberstab ausgestattet – nicht zu geben. So wie er war, kam er weder an Geld, noch an Nahrung und schon jetzt erschöpften sich langsam aber sicher die Vorräte, selbst wenn er nur wenig aß und trank.

Draco saß noch immer teilnahmslos herum und unternahm nichts, außer den paar Grundbedürfnissen nachzugehen. Eigentlich wunderte es Severus, dass er nicht auch noch in die Hose machte, so abwesend, wie er jetzt war.

Am vierten Abend, nach dem er seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, beschloss Severus, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Nicht nur wegen ihm, nein, dieser Junge brauchte ganz dringend Betreuung. Ein zynischer Zaubertränkemeister, der vor seinen eigenen Problemen davonlief, konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Unruhig lief Severus einige Zeit mit langen Schritten hin und her, bis er entschieden hatte, was zu tun war.

Er würde in der Nacht noch einmal in seine Wohnung zurückkehren und warten, bis alles ganz still war. Er würde seine Papiere holen ein wenig des Bargelds, was in einem der Schränke ruhte. Für Hermine würde er in Zukunft monatlich einen Scheck an die Bank schicken. Anders konnte er nicht für sie sorgen. Außerdem würde er ihr einen Brief schreiben, dass er ihr die Wohnung übereignete, damit sie einen Platz für sich und das Kind hatte. Dann wollte er sich heimlich still und leise wieder aus dem Staub machen. Eine Alternative zu diesem Plan gab es nicht.

Den Brief schrieb er, bevor er sich kurz vor drei Uhr morgens auf den Weg machte. Er steckte ihn ein, verließ die Hütte und apparierte direkt vor die Haustür. Drinnen schlich er leise die Treppen hinauf und kam sich wie ein gemeiner Einbrecher vor. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er bei diesem Gedanken schmunzeln müssen. Er brach in seine eigene Wohnung ein.

Als er oben angekommen war, lauschte er aufmerksam, ob sich drinnen etwas rührte, doch alles war still und schließlich getraute er sich die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab zu öffnen.

Drinnen war es, bis auf einen schmalen Streifen Mondlicht, völlig dunkel. Severus wartete ein paar Augenblicke, in der Hoffnung, seine Augen würden sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, doch letztlich half es nichts und er musste doch den Lumos-Spruch anwenden, um sich zurecht zu finden.

Etwa zehn Sekunden später war er seinen Zauberstab los, hatte einen Beinklammerfluch abbekommen und Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da und beugten sich über ihn.

Severus seufzte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er mochte ja damit gerechnet haben, dass er Hermine gegebenenfalls begegnen würde, aber dass sich stattdessen hier die beiden Möchtegern-Auroren versteckten, um ihm aufzulauern, das hatte er tatsächlich nicht in Betracht gezogen.

Seltsamerweise zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe zurück, als sie erkannten, wer da vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag und wenige Sekunden später war sogar der Fluch aufgehoben und Potter hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die er aber unwillig ignorierte. Was sollte das denn nun wieder?

Weasley kam seiner Frage zuvor. „Mensch, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass Sie wiederkommen, hätten wir Sie nicht den ganzen Tag suchen müssen!"

„Und warum bitte haben Sie mich genau gesucht, Mister Weasley?", zischte Snape nun und war sichtlich verwirrt, denn festnehmen wollten sie ihn ja wohl augenscheinlich nicht.

Harry hörte, wie verstört Snape war und machte Ron Zeichen, ihn das erklären zu lassen. Bei so was stiftete Ron manchmal mehr Verwirrung, als gut für alle Beteiligten war. „Hermine hat uns geschickt, damit wir Sie suchen und ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie von allein wieder zurückgekommen sind. Hier, Ihr Zauberstab." Harry reichte seinem ehemaligen Professor zurück, was ihm gehörte.

Severus war nun noch ein wenig verwirrter, als zuvor. „Warum sollte Hermine wollen, dass ich wieder hier her komme? Es ist doch alles geklärt."

„Ich denke, dass sieht sie etwas anders und ich denke, Sie sollten unbedingt bleiben und morgen früh mit ihr reden."

„Das glaube ich kaum, Potter. Ich bin nur hier, um ein paar Papiere zu holen. Dann werde ich wieder verschwinden." Leise schnaubte Severus vor sich hin und schob Ron mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zur Seite. Was sollte denn dieses Schmierentheater hier? Das war ja gerade so, als ob Hermine ihn unbedingt wieder sehen wollte. Dabei war doch zwischen ihnen alles so eindeutig geklärt gewesen. Sie wollte ihr Kind behalten und damit war alles geregelt. Ende. Aus.

„Nein, Snape, Sie werden nicht einfach wieder verschwinden und nein, mit Hermine ist sicherlich nicht alles geregelt. So unvorstellbar es für mich ist, sie liebt Sie und deshalb werden Sie hier bleiben und sich anhören, was sie zu sagen hat."

Für eine Sekunde glaubte Severus sich verhört zu haben, doch dann drehte er sich um und starrte in das nur von Zauberstab erleuchtete Gesicht Potters. „Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen? Sie hat alles, aber bestimmt keinen Grund mich zu lieben. Hören Sie auf, so einen Unsinn zu erzählen, Potter, sonst werde ich Sie mit irgendeinem schrecklichen Bann belegen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Snape war näher gekommen, als er sprach und nun ging Harry noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sodass sie sich direkt gegenüberstanden. „Woher ich das weiß? Weil sie es mir gesagt hat. Und Sie können mir drohen, solange Sie wollen. Hermine sitzt hier seit vier Tagen verzweifelt rum, weil Sie Dreckskerl sie mit einem Neugeborenen allein gelassen haben und mit einen Haufen Liebeskummer. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mehr Grund, Sie fertig zu machen, als umgekehrt." Wütend funkelte er den älteren Mann an.

Der stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig rum und suchte sich schließlich eine Sitzgelegenheit, als er begriff, dass dies wirklich die Wahrheit zu sein schien. Mit einem Mal hatte er die Vision eines kleinen Familienidylls vor sich und schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. Könnte es wirklich stimmen, dass Hermine ihm verziehen hatte und vielleicht tatsächlich seine Gefühle erwiderte? War sie deshalb bereit gewesen, ihre Erinnerungen zu behalten?

Viel Zeit blieb Severus nicht, darüber nachzudenken, denn die letzten heftigen Bemerkungen der Diskussion waren laut genug ausgefallen, um Hermine aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

Im Morgenmantel stand sie da und verschlafen, wie sie war, begriff sie erst spät, wer da im Halbdunkel saß.

In diesem Moment kam Harry endlich auf den glorreichen Gedanken den Lichtschalter zu betätigen und das schien zu helfen. Im nächsten Moment flog Hermine in Severus Arme und noch bevor er verstand, was gerade geschah, nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.

Ohne nachzudenken schloss Severus die Arme um die Frau, die er liebte und in diesem Augenblick spürte er nichts als Glück. Keine Zweifel, keine Selbstanklage, keine Angst. Nichts, außer dem Gefühl glücklich zu sein.

Nur langsam nahm er seine Umgebung, und damit auch die beiden Jungen, wieder wahr. Er schob Hermine eine Sekunde sanft zur Seite und winkte die zwei zu sich, ohne bisher ein Wort mit Hermine gewechselt zu haben. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, hatte sie doch das sichere Gefühl, es würde jetzt alles gut werden.

Während Hermine noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß, erklärte Severus Harry und Ron, wo sie Hütte lag, in der sich Draco noch immer befand. Er nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, den Gleichaltrigen zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Die beiden waren damit einverstanden, wieder einmal davon überrascht, dass dieser Mann nicht nur an sich selbst dachte. Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem sie niemals im Leben gerechnet hätten.

Snape bedankte sich. Er war nur ein kurzes, knappes „Danke.", das den Mund des Zaubertränkemeisters verließ und doch drückte es alles aus, was er empfand.

Harry blinzelte und nickte dann, wandte sich zu Hermine und fragte, ob sie auch wirklich jetzt allein klar kam und als sie dies mit einem Lächeln bestätigte, da verließen Ron und Harry die Wohnung.

Snape hatte sich bedankt! Es war weit mit ihm gekommen!

TBC

So, Snape ist wieder zuhause und es sieht doch ganz gut aus für die beiden. Deshalb traue ich mich jetzt, mich wieder ins Bett zu verziehen und dort versuche ich meine Erkältung auszuschwitzen. Ach ja, wenn sich wirklich jemand die Mühe gemacht haben sollte, ein Bild für die Geschichte zu zeichnen, dann wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, es mir zu schicken, denn das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte.

Und gleich noch was: Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr mir verraten, was ihr als nächste HG/SS-Geschichte haben wollt. 1. Möglichkeit: Post-HBP, Snape wird Direktor von Hogwarts, dass nur noch von Reinblütern besucht werden darf. Hermine allerdings bleibt auch und zwar als Snapes „Assistentin". Es wird viel Humor geben, aber auch wieder ein wenig Drama. 2. Möglichkeit: Band 6 wird außer Acht gelassen. Hermine führt an ihrem Geburtstag ein Ritual durch und das geht gewaltig schief. Auch nicht ohne Humor, geht aber mehr ins Mysteriöse. Beides werden recht lange Geschichten und ich könnte mir auch vorstellen beide gleichzeitig zu veröffentlichen, dann aber nur ein Kapitel pro Woche und Geschichte.


	21. Ein Anfang

Huhu, und danke für all eure Genesungswünsche! Sie haben geholfen, ich wieder halbwegs gesund und so gibt es nun mit etwas Verspätung das leider schon letzte dieser Geschichte. Aber schon bald gibt es ja eine neue von mir. Die meisten von euch, waren für die Geschichte mit Snape als Direktor. Ich bin aber immer noch etwas unschlüssig und so müsst ihr euch wohl überraschen lassen, was ich als nächstes veröffentliche. Lange wird es bis dahin nicht dauern. Ich denke mal, in zwei Wochen geht es los.

**21. Ein Anfang**

Kaum schlug die Wohnungstür hinter Ron und Harry zu, da erhob sich Severus, nahm Hermine auf den Arm und trug sie zur Couch.

Liebevoll zog er sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, wie er es während ihrer Schwangerschaft so oft getan hatte. Er liebte sie und wenn er es auch nicht begreifen konnte, so schien sie doch dieses Gefühl zu erwidern.

„Warum bist Du noch hier, Hermine? Ich habe gedacht, dass …"

Hermine legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nein, sag nichts mehr. Ich weiß, Du hast das missverstanden, als ich gesagt habe, ich würde unsere Tochter nicht verlassen. Das hat nicht bedeutet, dass ich weggehen und sie mitnehmen wollte. Das hat bedeutet, dass ich mit ihr bei Dir bleiben möchte."

„Und das will ich immer noch." Setzte sie ein paar Sekunden später hinzu, als sie Severus zweifelnden Blick sah.

„Aber warum, Hermine? Was hast Du denn schon für einen Grund hier zu bleiben?" Seine Zweifel standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein leises Lachen kam von Hermine. „Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich Dich liebe und dass ich nicht bereit bin, unserer Tochter allein großzuziehen? Nur einen: Du würdest mir unendlich fehlen."

Severus Antwort fiel anders aus, als Hermine es sich gewünscht und erhofft hatte. Sie war zynisch und voller Selbstverachtung. „Ich? Wieso? Weil ich immer so nett zu Dir war?"

„Ja.", lautet die einfache Antwort, bevor sie ihn küsst. Wollte oder konnte er denn nicht begreifen, dass dieser Teil der Vergangenheit, auf den er anspielte, jetzt nicht mehr von Belang war? Sie hatte Monate Zeit gehabt, um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war und diese Zeit hatte sie auch gebraucht.

Manchmal kamen noch immer Erinnerungsfetzen an die Nacht der Vergewaltigung hoch und sie waren durch die Zeit bei Severus nicht angenehmer geworden. Doch sie brachten sie nicht mehr um den Schlaf, erschreckten sie nicht mehr zu Tode und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass der Mann, den sie damals zu sehen glaubte nur eine Rolle war, die Severus gelegentlich hatte spielen müssen. Eine Rolle, die ihr letztlich das Leben gerettet hatte.

Zwar war sie nicht bereit so weit zu gehen, dankbar für die Gefangennahme zu sein, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie und die folgenden Ereignisse die Grundlage für ihr jetziges persönliches Glück, waren. Das war eine Tatsache. Ob jemand anderes es nun verstehen konnte, oder nicht, war ihr egal. Wichtig war nur, dass Severus es endlich verstand.

Dieser entzog sich jedoch gerade ihrem Kuss. „Hermine, ich bitte Dich, denk doch nach! Du weißt, was Du alles wegen mir durchgemacht hast. Wie kannst Du auch nur denken, dass Du etwas Positives für mich empfindest?"

Hermine setzte sich auf. „Seltsam, Severus, über unsere Freundschaft hast Du Dich nie beschwert, aber wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich endlich weiß, dass ich Deine Gefühle erwidere, da glaubst Du mir nicht. Wieso?" Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen und sie war der Verzweiflung nahe. In einem Moment schien es noch so, als würde alles gut und im nächsten, da schob Severus sie von sich fort und fuhr seinen persönlichen Schutzschild hoch.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Severus schließlich den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnahm. „Warum ich es nicht glauben kann, willst Du wissen?"

Sie nickte.

„Weil ich Dich und unsere Tochter nicht verdient habe. Deshalb!" Severus sah sie aufmerksam an. Er wusste doch, dass er damit Recht hatte. Und nun musste Hermine das nur auch noch begreifen.

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Das hast Du! Mehr als Du Dir das vorstellen kannst. Ich kann nur ahnen, was ohne Dich mit mir passiert wäre, aber ich weiß, was Du alles für mich getan hast, seit ich hier bin. Und Du solltest wissen, dass ich Dir keinen Vorwurf aus dem mache, was Du bei meiner Gefangennahme getan hast. Es war ein schreckliches Erlebnis für mich, aber ich verarbeite es schon. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Dich und unserer Tochter dabei an meiner Seite zu haben, wird mir helfen. Ich sage ja nicht, dass es mich nicht belastet, aber es würde mich noch mehr belasten, wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich damit fertig werden kann. Severus, Du hast mir die letzten Tage schrecklich gefehlt und ob Du es nun wahrhaben willst, oder nicht: Ich liebe Dich."

Nun war es um Severus Beherrschung geschehen. Seine Barriere aus Selbsthass, Schuldgefühlen und Zorn auf sich selbst, brach wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Diese Art von Gefühlen war das Eine gewesen. Doch obwohl er all dies mit sich herumschleppte, hatte ein winziger Teil von ihm auch die ganze Zeit gehofft, Hermine würde ihm genau dies sagen.

Er zog sie zu sich, sah ihr einen Moment lang in die schönen braunen Augen und antwortet schließlich „Du hast mir auch gefehlt.", bevor er sie küsste.

Der Kuss war intensiv und kündete von tiefer Zuneigung auf beiden Seiten, doch er währte nicht lange. Im Nebenzimmer war das Baby erwacht und machte nun lautstark auf sich aufmerksam.

Severus schmunzelte, fuhr mit den Fingern durch Hermines noch vom Schlaf verstrubbeltes Haar und stand auf. „Ich hole sie."

Wenige Augenblicke später kam er als stolzer Vater mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück, setzte sich wieder neben Hermine und sah zwischen ihr und dem Kind hin und her. „Und ihr zwei wollt also wirklich bei mir bleiben?" Noch immer erwartete er tief in seinem Inneren eine negative Antwort.

„Das zumindest habe ich vor."

Severus beugte sich zu ihr und küsste Hermine hauchzart auf den Mund. „Ich danke Dir." Dann betrachtete er wieder seine Tochter und sah plötzlich auf.

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht, welchen Namen Du ihr gegeben hast?"

„Noch gar keine, Severus. Ich wollte es mit Dir gemeinsam entscheiden, aber ich habe einen Vorschlag."

„Raus damit!"

„Hope."

Severus schmunzelte über diese Wahl, nickte aber und lächelte das Baby an. „Ja, ich denke, dass ist nicht nur ein wunderschöner Name, sondern auch noch ein unwahrscheinlich passender. Dann also Hope in der Hoffnung darauf, dass die Zukunft besser wird, als unsere Vergangenheit."

Das kleine Mädchen gluckste wohlig. Ihre Eltern strahlten zum ersten Mal beide zugleich Zuversicht und Gelassenheit aus, saßen eng bei einander und gaben dem Kind die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die es brauchte.

**Ende**

Seht ihr, jetzt hat die Kleine doch noch einen Namen bekommen. Zeit wurde es ja auch, das gebe ich zu. Severus und Hermine haben auch noch ihr Happy End bekommen. Was will man mehr? Nun ja, vielleicht die Geschichte als schön zurecht gemachte **PDF-Datei**. Wenn ihr sie haben wollt, dann schreibt mir eine Mail an taliara at covers Punkt de. Ihr kennt das ja schon. Die Zusendung erfolgt dann ab Freitag dem 27.10.06

**Ich danke euch allen ganz herzlich, fürs Lesen der Geschichte und natürlich bedanke ich mich ganz besonders bei meinen treuen Reviewern.**


End file.
